Baby in the League
by League Girl
Summary: A League Of Their Own fanfic. Kit is a immature brat in the AAGPBL and all the Rockford Peaches are tired of her behavior so they decide to treat her like a baby since she is acting like one.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a story I worked on when I was 19. This was my favorite movie when I was 14. I used to do B&J stories but got tired of the movie finally so I am focusing on this movie which I am stuck on again. So I left my B&J stories unfinished that I had posted here._

_I love Kit (not that kind of love). She is one of my favorite characters in the movie. I find her to be cute; her looks, her frowns, her pigtails, and she looks cute in her uniform._

_Lot of people find her to be a brat and a big baby so I decided to write about it. She is just jealous of her sister because she suffers from inferior complex and it's sister rivalry. Hey I blame her parents. It's obvious in the movie Dottie and kit are treated different. Dottie gets better treatment and Kit is treated less. She isn't as valued. Now if they treated their daughters equally, maybe Kit wouldn't be as jealous and be suffering with inferior complex. Plus she is in her shadow._

* * *

**Baby in the League**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

It was the first baseball season for the girls. Walter Harvey decided to start a girl's baseball league because the men were over seas fighting in the war so they lacked ball players. So he had scouts go out to look for ball players and they took them and brought them to Chicago to try out. Dottie Hinson and Kit Keller came all the way from Oregon. Dottie originally didn't want to come because she was married, plus the scout, Ernie Capadino, didn't want Kit because she couldn't hit the ball but Dottie stood up for her by telling him she was very good and she was a pitcher so Ernie decided she could come if Dottie came. Kit had to convince her to come so she did. She did it for Kit because she wanted to play so bad. When they took the train to Chicago the next day, they stopped in Fort Collins, Colorado to look at another girl and Ernie didn't want her either because she wasn't pretty even though she was very good with hitting. So Dottie and Kit had to make Ernie change his mind about Marla Hooch, the girl, to come by putting down their suitcases. Ernie told them to pick them up but they didn't. They just stood there. Kit had her hands on her hips frowning, while Dottie stood with her arms folded, staring at him. Marla's father had to convince him too by telling him it was his fault that his daughter was a tomboy because he raised her like a little boy and that he didn't know any better so Ernie let her come. He took them to Chicago and brought them to the Harvey Field and they tried out with other hundred girls. Only sixty four of them made the team and the rest got train tickets home. Marla, Kit, and Dottie all were on the same team. They were on the Rockford Peaches, one of the four teams in the league. The others were Kenosha, Racine, and South Bend.

The other girls who made the team and that were also the Rockford Peaches:

Ellen Sue Gotlander

Connie Calhoun

Mae Mordabito

Alice Gaspers

Betty Horn

Marla Hooch

Marbleann Wilkenson

Helen Haley

Evelyn Gardner

Beverly Dixon

Doris Murphy

Shirley Baker

Linda Babbitt

Elizabeth Dalton

Everyone who made the team had to take classes at charm and beauty school. They had to learn how to be a lady such as learning how to eat properly, dress, talk, what kind of make up to wear, etc. They were even given Charm School Guides but the Peaches did not follow the rules. They still used bad language and Mae and a few other team mates smoked cigarettes, and they still used poor grammar.

The league games began May thirtieth. The first game was held in Rockford. The Peaches played against South Bend and the Kenosha Comets played in Racine against the Belles. The league would run to the first of September. The first game in Rockford, there weren't very many people there watching. The Peaches were getting ready in their locker room when Jimmy Dugan (their manager) came in and startled everyone. He slumped to the sink as some of the Peaches tried introducing themselves but he ignored them all. Jimmy was an alcoholic retired baseball player. He hurt his knee when he fell out of the hotel window from his room because of a fire he started so he was unable to keep playing. The job was offered to him to manage a girl's baseball team and he took the job because he wanted the money. He was always drunk and he chewed tobacco. He was an over weight person but he wasn't fat and he didn't shave every day so he always had short facial hair on his face which didn't make him look good. He looked like shit, Dottie would say.

When he got to the sink, he opened his pants and started to pee. Kit was shocked and so were the other girls, even the chaperon. None of them knew what to do so Mae turned it into a game. She took the watch from Ellen Sue and she began to time him. He peed for over a minute and then he started to walk out of the locker room. Betty gave him her husband's baseball card for him to sign but he tore it up in four pieces and left the locker room not giving his team the line up so Dottie had to do it. When the team went out in the field, they were laughed at and one guy mocked them by saying girls couldn't play ball and as the announcer was introducing the Peaches, Ellen Sue threw the ball hard and hit the guy in the stands and he fell down and people laughed at him making a fool of himself.

"It slipped," Ellen Sue told Kit when she looked at her. Kit turned and looked back at the stands as she was grinning. All the Peaches liked Ellen Sue's throw and it got the guy to shut up. The Blue Sox (South Bend) heard about it when they came out in the field too and they also found it funny.

The game was quiet as it went on. When Dottie hit the ball far out in the field, the people stood up and watched the ball sail in the air gasping and it went over the fence. They never seen a girl hit the ball so far out and the Peaches had won the game. Jimmy didn't watch the game. He sat in the dugout chewing and scratching his balls. He even did that in the next game too and the game after that. Dottie had to do the management of the team. She did the line ups and she told the players how to swing and when to slide or run or stay on the base. Kit was jealous of her sister. Everyone on the team liked her better than they did to her. Kit has always been jealous of her sister. People liked her more and their parents seemed like her more too. Mr. Keller always called Kit 'Dottie's sister,' when he introduced his daughters to people. He never said her name and the people never asked her what her name was. Dottie also played better than Kit. She hit home runs, and she was good at catching balls and running from one base to another. Kit was good too at playing but she wasn't good enough. She couldn't hit the ball far out as Dottie and she always struck out because she would swing at the high ones and she could never hit them. Dottie always nagged her to not swing at them but she still swung at them anyway because she liked them. She also blamed everything on her sister. If there was a problem, she assumed it was her sister that had something to do with it so they would get in typical sibling fights. Dottie didn't like Kit's behavior but she still loved her because she was her sister and she always stood up for her like she did to Ernie Capadino and she also took care of her. Dottie always put up with her bratty behavior. But in the league, things were going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kit's Behavior**

Kit watched her sister at bat. Dottie had two balls and no strikes. It was the third week of the league and Kit still had been jealous of Dottie. On the third pitch, Dottie swung and hit the ball. It went way out in the field. Dottie ran to first base as Mae who was on first base ran all the way home. Dottie ran to second and then to third. Everyone in the dugout cheered except for Kit. She just stood there wishing she was as good as her.

"Kit, aren't you going to cheer?" Doris Murphy asked.

"No," Kit said firmly. "You guys never cheer for me."

"Sure we do," Doris replied. "We cheer for everyone on our team."

"Mae Mordabito runs home while Dottie Hinson runs to third," the announcer announced.

Mae ran to the dugout cheering for herself. "Yey for Dottie," she yelled.

"No one cheers for me the way you guys do for Dottie," Kit pointed out.

People in the stands kept cheering for Dottie. Kit sat with her arms folded and staring at the ground. Dottie shook her head when she saw it. Soon she will grow up.

Then Ellen Sue was at bat. She hit the ball on the first pitch and ran to first base as Dottie ran home.

Jimmy sat in the dugout waving his hat and chewing as he scratched his balls. Then Marla was up to bat. She hit the ball after her first strike and the first base person caught the ball and Marla was out. Then it was Kit's turn to bat.

"No high ones," Dottie reminded her.

"I like the high ones," Kit snapped

"Mule."

"Nag," Kit said back.

They did that almost every game.

A few Peaches giggled at each other for it.

Kit went up to home plate and held up the bat. The pitcher pitched to her. Kit hit the ball and she got tagged out. Kit ran back to the dugout as the other team ran out in the field.

Kit threw the bat on the ground in rage.

"It's okay Kit," Dottie told her. "Marla got out too."

But Kit was still unhappy that she got out. Dottie never gets out, she thought.

The announcer kept talking through the game. Kit pitched to the batters and she struck out one of the players.

"The Rockford Peaches have one out," the announcer was saying.

"One down everyone," Dottie shouted to her team.

After they got all three out, the game ended.

"Good pitch Kit," the Peaches said to her.

Kit felt happy. Dottie congratulated her too.

"The Peaches win the game three to one," the announcer said.

The people in the stands got up and left as the teams went in the locker room to shower up and change. The Peaches began to undress themselves. Linda took out a jar of beans. "Anyone want some beans?" she asked.

"You asked us that last time," said Doris.

"You ask us that every game," said Mae.

"No thanks," said Dottie.

"No thanks," said Alice.

Everyone else said no to it too.

Linda's favorite food was beans so she always ate them so everyone called her 'Beans.'

She even told her whole team to call her that because she didn't want to go by the name Linda.

"Okay," said Beans. She opened the container and took out a spoon from her locker and began to eat.

Marla stood in a corner taking off her clothes with her back turned to everyone. She was a very shy person so a few Peaches called her 'Bashful.' Whenever pictures got taken, she would slouch her head.

Mae was pointing at letters and words in the locker room to Shirley having her say them. Shirley was illiterate so Mae was teaching her how to read and so were a few other Peaches. She was catching on fast. When Shirley made the team, one of the team mates had to find her name on the list for her. Everyone called Mae 'All the way Mae' because she wasn't afraid to do things and she slept with men and everyone called Betty, 'Betty Spaghetti' because she liked to cook spaghetti. She had made it for dinner a few times for her whole team back at the boarding house they were staying in. They rented it out for the season. She also liked to knit. She had made a few rags and scarves. Elizabeth was called Neezer because she didn't like her real name for some reason. "I want an unusual name," she said. "Too many people named Elizabeth." Kit was known as the 'kid sister.'

Kit wanted a nick name too. She felt left out even though not everyone on her team had nick names. She did not like the name 'kid sister.' It made her feel babyish.

After everyone showered up and changed, they came on the charter bus. Lou, the bus driver turned the ignition and the bus started to move. Jimmy sat in the front drinking as Miss Cuthbert, the chaperon, sat across from him. She wore a green suit and was unattractive, more than Marla.

The Next day at the game in Racine, Dottie had done the line up again. There still wasn't very much people there watching. Kit had still been acting immature. She blamed her getting struck out on Dottie. She told her to lay off the high ones but she didn't so she struck out. "I would have hit the ball if it weren't for you," said Kit.

"All I said was no high ones," said Dottie.

Kit sat down in the dugout as Evelyn went up to bat. She hit the ball and ran to first base.

Kit moped through the whole game. She even moped when Dottie made it to second base on her first hit. People still cheered for her when she threw good pitches but it still wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to be good as Dottie and get the same attention as her.

In the fifth inning, Kit stuck her tongue out at Dottie when she tried to give her advice on hitting. Doris shook her head as Mae mumbled, "Baby loser. I don't know why she made the team."

Kit swung at the high ones again and struck out. She tossed the bat towards Dottie as she sat down in the dugout. The bat had almost hit Dottie but she had dodged it before it could.

"Shake it off Kit, shake it off," said Alice.

Kit sat with her head down feeling sorry for herself. The Peaches were starting to get tired of her behavior. They had been putting up with it for three weeks now. Maybe they will get lucky if one of the other managers decide to trade one of their players for Kit but they doubt it would happen. No one wants a cry baby.

The next evening in the house in their hometown, Betty, Helen, Dottie, Marla, Mae, Doris, Ellen Sue, and Kit were all playing Monopoly in the dining room. Dottie was winning. She owned a lot of houses and a few hotels. She was bankrupting all the other players. Betty had to mortgage a few of her properties to keep herself in the game and Ellen Sue was down to less than hundred dollars. She had to sell back her houses to the bank for the money. When Kit landed on one of Dottie's properties, she threw her money across the board messing things up and ran out of the room.

"That was uncalled for," said Doris.

"Kit is being a sore loser," said Mae.

"That was pathetic," said Ellen Sue.

"I'll be right back," said Dottie.

She got up and left the room. She went upstairs to her room. Dottie and Kit shared the same one since they were sisters.

"Kit, that was very uncalled for," Dottie told her.

"You keep going after me," she cried. "Go after someone else."

"I am not going after you. That's the way the game is played. Just because you owe my property does not mean I'm picking on you. Grow up."

"You didn't charge Mae over one thousand dollars when she landed on yours."

"I didn't have a hotel on that lot and now I did when you landed there."

They both stood there for a few moments and then Dottie spoke up. "We'll are you going to come and finish the game?"

"I don't play with cheaters," said Kit.

"I wasn't cheating."

"Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't."

Then they began to argue.

"You didn't pay for that hotel, you just took it," Kit yelled.

"No I bought it from the bank," said Dottie. "Just because you didn't see me do it doesn't mean I didn't do it."

"You're a liar."

"No I'm not."

"You charged me for your lot you didn't even pay for."

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore," said Dottie. "Just because you're not winning doesn't mean someone's cheating."

Dottie left their bedroom and went back downstairs to the dinning room. The house was huge. It was more of a mansion really. It was a bed and breakfast place the two elderlies owned and they let the Peaches stay there for the season.

"Kit's not playing anymore," said Dottie as she came back in the dining room.

Doris, Mae, and the other players cheered.

"I get her lots," claimed Doris.

"No I want them," said Mae.

"You can't have all of them," said Ellen Sue.

"I want water works," said Helen.

"I want Reading railroad," said Mae.

"You have to buy them if you want it," Ellen Sue informed.

Kit only owned four lots and everyone wanted them so Dottie decided whoever landed on them can have them but they had to buy it from the bank first. Everyone agreed so they kept playing. Kit just stayed upstairs moping.

Another time, she and Dottie were playing Parcheesi together in their room. Dottie kept making blockades with her men so Kit couldn't get by. Then she got mad so she accused Dottie of picking on her.

"I am not," said Dottie. "That's the way the game is played. I would do the same thing to other players too if they were playing."

"Why do you always have to do these things to me?" Kit yelled.

"Kit," said Dottie.

"I'm not playing anymore, you're cheating." And she pushed the board away. The pawns went out of place. Kit sat on her bed and turned her head away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kit the Brat**

It was now the forth week of the season. Kit still hadn't changed and she was still blaming Dottie for her problems. Jimmy still didn't do his job so Dottie was still doing it which made Kit even more mad. The Peaches were looking up to Dottie because she was doing Dugan's work. Kit wished she did that job too but she had never bothered to ask Dottie if she could help. Even when she did hit the ball and make it to first base, her team cheering her still wasn't good enough, same with her pitching. "Am I the only one who gets a headache from Kit?" Mae asked one day as she sat in the dugout as their team was at bat.

"I get one every now and then," said Doris.

"I get tired of her bitching and moaning," said Shirley.

"She sometimes gives me bad luck," said Alice.

Alice was a superstitious person. She didn't like black cats, she didn't like stepping on cracks, she didn't like walking under a ladder, and she also didn't like Friday the 13th and a full moon.

"Wish we could do something," said Marbleann.

"Maybe we can," said Betty. "Let's ask Dottie if she can start subbing her in whenever she gets this way and maybe it will get her to grow up."

"Or maybe we can start treating her like a baby," said Mae. "Literally."

"What? Hey, that's a good idea," said Doris sarcastically. "Just what would Lowenstein think or Walter Harvey if they found out how we've been treating one of our team members."

"There isn't nothing in the rules that says we can't treat one of our team members like a baby," Mae pointed out.

"Is that true?" Shirley asked; due to her never getting to read the rules because she couldn't read.

"Yeah, she's right," said Ellen Sue. "There is nothing in the rules that tell us we can't treat one of our team members like a baby."

"And we've been breaking them too," Mae pointed out.

"What are you girls talking about?" Dottie asked when she heard the last part of the conversation.

"Uh Mae's thinking about treating Kit like a baby, literally," Doris replied and everyone in the dugout laughed except for Dugan. He was sleeping. Even Miss Cuthbert laughed when she heard it. She didn't like Kit's behavior either.

Dottie laughed too. Luckily Kit wasn't nearby where she could hear them because she was on second base. Marla was at bat and she hit the ball and Kit was able to run to third, then home when one of the South Bend players threw the ball too hard to the second base person so she missed the ball so Marla ran to third then Kit got to run home. Marla stayed on third. Then Marbleann was at bat. Dottie gave her a signal to bunt. The ball was pitched to her and she bunted. Marla stayed on third while Marbleann ran to first. Marla knew she wouldn't make it home if she ran and Dottie and Beans had also told her to stay put and she did. Of course if she were Kit, she wouldn't have listened. Beans always stood next to third plate telling the runners when to run and when not to run. It was part of her position in the game. She also played shortstop too at times.

The Peaches couldn't talk and joke about Kit anymore since she was in the dugout with them but they still thought about it to themselves but they couldn't keep the giggling to themselves.

"What's so funny?" Kit asked.

"Nothing," they all said.

They still kept giggling until South Bend got all three out so they had to go out in the field.

The Peaches tossed the baseballs back and forth to each other for warm up. Kit pitched to Dottie. Dottie was the catcher.

After the warm up ended, one of the South Bend batters came up to home plate to bat.

"Right here Kit," said Dottie as she held out her mitt.

Kit took a deep breath and pitched the ball hard. It went above the batter's shoulders.

"Ball one," said the umpire.

"It is ball one," said the announcer. "One ball and no strikes."

Dottie threw the ball back to Kit.

"It's okay Kit," said Dottie. "Look at my mitt and aim for it."

Dottie held her mitt open and Kit pitched the ball again and this time the batter got a strike.

"Strike," said the umpire.

The Peaches cheered.

"Good pitch Kit," said Doris.

"Only two more," said Ellen Sue.

"Good pitch," said Dottie. "Keep aiming for my mitt," and she threw the ball back to Kit.

She took a deep breath and pitched again. The batter hit the ball this time but it was a fowl. Helen who played first base, got the ball and threw it to Kit.

"Only one more," said Doris.

Kit pitched the ball again and the batter hit the ball. The runner ran to first base and made it. "It's okay Kit," said Betty, "shake it off."

"Right here Kit," said Dottie as she held her mitt open. The next batter walked up to home plate and Kit pitched the ball to her. The batter hit the ball and it went out in the field. Doris picked it up and threw it to Ellen Sue. She stepped on second base and got the runner out and then she threw the ball to Helen and got another runner out who hit the ball. "You're out," said the umpire.

Kit jumped up. "Yeah," she shouted.

All the Peaches walked up to her and patted her. "Good ball," said Dottie.

The Peaches had won the game again. They went back to the dugout and to the locker room. Evelyn stayed to talk to Jimmy. She told him about her husband being too busy reading the wanted ads so she couldn't leave her son at home with him anymore so she asked him if she could take him with.

"Ball players," he said. Jimmy didn't care if she brought her kid along. He was too drunk to know what she was saying. He spat out the tobacco and walked away.

"He's a sweetest little boy, everyone will love him," Evelyn told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Pest and the Baby**

That evening, Stilwell, Evelyn's six year old son, arrived at the house. He was dropped off with his clothes and toys. Stilwell had puffy cheeks, puffy neck, puffy arms, puffy hands, and puffy legs. He was fat. Everyone thought he was cute, even the owners of the home thought he was cute too. Jimmy was too drunk to care.

But the next day, everyone got annoyed by Stilwell. The first thing he did was he climbed on the banister after he got out of bed. He lost his balance and fell off and landed on Beans and Connie. During breakfast time, Stilwell played with his cereal and he also opened his mouth so the Peaches could see his chewed up food.

"Ew, close you mouth," said Doris. "Evelyn, do something."

"Stilwell angel, keep you mouth closed, no one doesn't need to see the food in your mouth," Evelyn told him.

Later in the morning as the Peaches were getting dressed, Stilwell kept trying to barge in each room to watch them get changed.

"Evelyn," Shirley yelled.

"Evelyn, get your boy," Helen yelled.

"Stilwell angel, come to my room," said Evelyn as she got him.

After everyone got dressed, they packed stuff in their suitcases, including their beauty kits they were required to take everywhere they go. They ran out to the bus and got on. Lou was sitting in the seat waiting. The Peaches put stuff under the bus and some on the bus above their seats. Evelyn and Stilwell got on the bus. He had his toys with him to keep him company. Evelyn had a bunch of Harvey bars with her to give to Stilwell when he acted up. Stilwell tried to lock some of the Peaches out when he closed the door. Helen, Shirley, and Alice all pounded on the door.

Lou pushed the door open and they got on.

"Great, more bad luck," said Alice.

More Peaches got on, even Jimmy and Miss Cuthbert.

During the bus ride everyone in the back was annoyed by Stilwell. First he tried to get them to smell his arm pits, then he started to grab for their breasts. Evelyn kept giving Stilwell Harvey bars to eat. Then he ran down the aisle after he was done eating. He grabbed two flyswatters and hit Lou with one of them.

"Leave me alone," Lou shouted.

"Stilwell come here, have another chocolate bar," Evelyn shouted as she handed out another candy bar. He ran up the aisle and grabbed the Harvey bar from her. "Don't bug the driver," she said.

Stilwell ate the bar and he had chocolate all over his mouth. He stood up and held two flyswatters in each hand. He ran down the aisle screaming hitting every Peach in the head with them who sat along the aisle. Shirley, Ellen Sue, Alice, Helen, Doris, Marbleann, Neezer, Kit and Connie were all hit. "Ow," some of them said.

Stilwell put down the flyswatters and covered Lou's eyes. He couldn't see where he was going so he drove onto the other side of the road and back. It caused the suitcases to fall off the shelves above the seats. It hit the Peaches and they got up trying to stop the suitcases from falling. The bus ran off the road a little and back on. Then Lou put on the breaks and stopped. He got up and said, "That's it, I quit," and he got off.

Miss Cuthbert got up and followed after him as Evelyn told her son to come here.

"I told you to not bug the driver," she said.

Mae was mad at Stilwell. "Evelyn, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill your son."

She grabbed a bat and ran after Stilwell. He ran down the aisle and got off the bus. Mae ran after him. Stillwell ran around the bus as Doris, Evelyn, Dottie, Kit, Marla, Shirley, and Neezer got off the bus.

"Stilwell," Evelyn was calling.

"Don't use my bat, use Marla's, it's heavier," Doris shouted at Mae.

Stilwell ran to the girls and went through them. When Mae came, they stopped her by grabbing the bat from her. Kit stood out of the circle staring at Stilwell. Evelyn held out another chocolate bar. "Stilwell, have another chocolate bar."

Stillwell turned around and ran for it. "Gimme gimme gimme," he said.

"Keep him away from me," Mae told her.

Stilwell started to eat the bar as Evelyn told Dottie he was a sweetie.

"Yeah, I hope I have five just like him," she said sarcastically.

Evelyn and Stilwell got back on the bus. "Don't eat the wrapper," said Evelyn as Stilwell started to bite on the wrapper.

Mae took out some of her cigarettes and gave one to Shirley, Marla, Kit, and Neezer.

Mae lit the cigarettes and the girls began to puff on them. Alice, Helen, and Ellen Sue had their windows open so they had their heads and arms out the window. Then Alice spotted a white horse in the field. She spat on her hands.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Helen and Ellen Sue asked.

"You're getting spit all over me," said Mae.

"Stop," said Kit and Shirley.

"There's a white horse out there," Alice pointed, "So you have to do this," and she kept spitting on her hands.

"Stop," said Kit, Mae, Shirley, and Marla in unison.

"I don't think Lou's coming back," said Helen as she pointed down the road.

Down the road Lou kept telling Miss Cuthbert 'no.' Then he picked up some dirt and threw it in her face.

"Hey Dottie," Kit called after she took a puff on her cigarette and blew smoke.

Dottie came over to the girls and Kit hid the cigarette from her. She knew she would take it away from her if she saw it.

"Are you coming?" Mae asked.

"Where are you going?" Dottie asked.

"To a roadhouse called The Suds Bucket," Mae replied.

The Peaches had been planning to go to that place. Mae was the one who planned it and the Peaches agreed to it.

"Nah, I'm married," Dottie replied.

"So," said Doris. "You don't have to dance with any guys. You can still come and hang out with us. We ain't on a farm no more."

"Yeah," the rest said trying to convince her to come.

"Girls," Miss Cuthbert said when she came back. The girls hid the cigarettes so she wouldn't see them. "Lou will not be returning," and she got on the bus. Her face was covered with dirt. Lou couldn't stand her looking at him in his face because she was just too ugly. A few girls gulped when they looked at her face.

"How are you going to get past her?" Dottie asked.

"Mae's going to poison her dinner," Kit replied.

"What?" Dottie asked.

Mae, Shirley, Kit, Doris, Neezer, Marla, Helen, Alice and Ellen Sue all laughed.

"Kit, can I talk to you for a sec," said Dottie.

"Ooohhh," said Mae, Marla, and Shirley.

"Guys shut up," said Kit.

For the past four weeks, Dottie had been Kit's shadow.

"Kit's in trouble Kit's in trouble," the girls chanted.

"Shut up," Kit shouted as she followed Dottie behind the bus.

"I don't think you should be going there with Mae," Dottie told her. Then she saw the cigarette. "You're smoking, give me that," and she grabbed the lit cigarette from her.

"Dottie," said Kit when she tried to grab it back but Dottie held her back.

"It gave one of our Mom's old friend's lung cancer and I don't want it happening to you," she replied as she threw the cigarette on the ground stomped on it. "What I wanted to tell you is I don't think you should be going out with Mae."

"Why not? She's fun," said Kit.

"Well, she has done some inappropriate things and I've heard the girls say she put dead bugs in Miss Cuthbert's bed and she freaked out when she saw her sheets were covered with them," Dottie replied.

"So, it was funny. Me and some of the other girls did it together and she shrieked and ran out of the room. It was hilarious," and she laughed.

"Oh my god, look at that," said Dottie as she grabbed Kit and made her turn around and look at Mae.

Dottie and Kit had their heads leaned out from behind the bus and they saw Mae was doing a hand stand, had her feet up against the bus and her dress was hanging down, her panties showing. "So I'm standing here like this and..."

Kit opened her mouth.

Dottie pulled Kit back. "See what I mean, inappropriate?" she told Kit.

"So, I can go with her all I want. You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do," Kit said firmly.

"I'm you're sister and I will. I will not let you get hurt."

Mae was on her feet tugging at her shirt when Jimmy got off the bus and told the girls to get on because they had dinner.

"C'mon we have a game, get on the bus," Dottie patted Kit on the shoulder.

Jimmy got back on the bus and sat in the driver's seat. He turned and looked at Miss Cuthbert's chest. "By the way, I love you in The Wizard of Oz," he said.

Miss Cuthbert started to cry.

Dottie, Kit, Doris, Shirley, Mae, and Neezer all got on and sat in their seats.

While the girls had been outside talking and smoking, Miss Cuthbert came on the bus and Mr. Dugan was sitting in his seat sleeping with his alcohol furnace on his chest.

"Mr. Dugan," said Miss Cuthbert. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Dugan."

Then she got in his face and shouted, "Mr. Dugan!"

"What is it Anita?" he said as he grabbed her and started to kiss. He was having some romance dream. Miss Cuthbert tried to pull herself away from him until Jimmy finally woke up fully so she was able to pull herself away. Jimmy opened his eyes and saw who he really had kissed.

"Aaaah!" he yelled. He got up and drank some alcohol but he couldn't swallow it because of Miss Cuthbert's face he looked at so he ended up spitting it out. Then he noticed the bus wasn't moving.

"Why who stopped?"

"Lou quit," Beans replied.

"Who is Lou?" Jimmy shouted.

Beans rolled her eyes. "The driver."

Then that was when Jimmy got off the bus and ordered the girls to get back on.

When they arrived in Kenosha, they checked in a hotel and then they headed out to dinner. The next day they headed to the ballpark. They took their suitcases off the bus and brought them to the locker room. The Peaches began to change into their uniforms. Stilwell kept going around trying to get a good look at their breast and bottoms after they took off their clothes.

"Go away you pervert," said Doris when Stilwell kept staring at her.

Alice covered herself up with her uniform when Stilwell ran to her and watched.

Kit hid in the showers to change but Stilwell ran in after her. "Evelyn," she yelled.

"Stilwell angel," Evelyn called. "Come here."

Stilwell ran to her and she told him to sit down and cover his eyes and that he has to do that every time they get changed in and out of their uniforms.

After the Peaches got changed, they grabbed their mitts and balls and went out to the field. They warmed up by throwing the balls back and forth. Dottie and Kit were always partners. Stilwell sat in the dugout watching. Miss Cuthbert sat in the dugout too. Stilwell didn't like her either because she always grossed him out too by her looks. When he first saw her, he told her she was wearing an ugly mask and she should take it off.

"Stilwell, that's her real face," Evelyn told him. "It's no mask."

"She's ugly," he said.

"Stilwell, don't tell her that, it's not nice to tell people they're ugly."

That happened the night he got to the house. Miss Cuthbert was hurt when he told her that and she was even more hurt when Evelyn didn't make him apologize and today on the bus, Jimmy told her he liked her in The Wizard of Oz because there was an ugly witch in the movie and she knew what he meant by that remark. Why didn't anyone dislike Marla too?

The Peaches practiced their batting skills. Kit swung at the high ones but she still couldn't hit them but she was never going to give up. Then the team practiced sliding and running. Dottie was coaching the whole team. Jimmy never did it. He just sat in the dugout chewing and reading the paper. Sometimes he still scratched his balls.

Then Dottie practiced catching as Kit practiced pitching to her. Everyone else was practicing out in the field throwing the ball to each other. Soon, the other team arrived and they warmed up too and people started to come and they found a seat and sat down in the stands.

"The Rockford Peaches against your own Kenosha Comets," the announcer announced.

When Kit noticed she was the last person who would be batting she asked Dottie about it since she managed the team for Dugan.

"Dottie," she said. "Why am I last?"

"Because we're here to win," Dottie replied, "and you swing at those high ones. We can't afford to get an out."

"That's not fair, we're here to play to have fun, not show off our batting skills."

"Then quit swinging at the high ones and you won't be last."

"Fine, I quit then. Now am I down the list?"

"No. I know you're still going to swing at them," Dottie replied.

"I hate you, you're mean," and Kit stuck her tongue out at her and sat down.

"You don't hate me Kit," said Dottie. "You're bluffing. Doris, you're up first at bat."

Doris grabbed her bat and started to practice swinging. Kit frowned and kept her arms folded.

Connie sat down beside her. "Kit, it's alright. Some of us have been last on the list," she told her. "I was last once one time remember? I believe it was in our home town."

"She did that to me deliberately. She doesn't want me to get good," said Kit. "She's afraid I will hit the ball out as far as her or maybe even further."

"You know that's not true," said Connie.

"Yes it is. She is always going after me. She doesn't want me to keep trying."

"Sure she does, she's told me she was very happy when you made the league. She says you will eventually get more better as you keep on playing."

But Kit didn't believe her. Dottie being happy for her? Yeah right. Her getting more better at playing if she keeps playing? Yeah right, she won't allow her to get better and she would make sure of it.

"Doris Murphy is up to bat," the announcer said. Kit looked up and saw Doris at bat. Dottie gave her a signal. The Kenosha pitcher pitched the ball to her and Doris swung the bat and hit the ball. She dropped the bat and ran to first base. The center field Kenosha tossed the ball to short stop person and then she tossed it to the pitcher.

"Mae Mordabito is up at bat," the announcer said again.

Kit didn't bother to watch the game since she was going to be the last batter to bat and then the whole thing would start over again back to Doris. Kit messed with the baseball in her hand. The Peaches and Miss Cuthbert all cheered as one of their team mates hit the ball or when they made it to first base. Jimmy just sat reading the paper and chewing.

When Kenosha got all three out, the Peaches ran out in the field. Dottie put on her catching gear. She went up to home plate as Kit stood in the pitchers mound waiting for her. Dottie squat down and opened her mitt. "Okay Kit," she said.

Kit pitched the ball to her as hard as she could. She was still mad at Dottie and she was even madder when she didn't get to bat. Dottie caught the ball in her mitt. She pulled her hand out and shook it and told Kit good throw. She threw the ball back to her and put her hand back in her mitt. Kit kept throwing hard pitches at her but Dottie did not get one bit upset. Instead she told her it was a good way to let her anger out. Pitching hard. Kit stomped her foot. She couldn't teach Dottie a lesson. When the first base Kenosha person went up to bat, Dottie told Kit to keep up with her good pitches. She pitched hard and Dottie caught it in her mitt.

"Strike," said the umpire.

"Oh strike one," said the announcer as the Peaches cheered for Kit.

"Good pitch," said Alice.

"Keep doing it," Doris shouted.

"Right here Kit," said Dottie after she threw the ball back to Kit.

Kit threw two more pitches and struck the batter out.

"The Rockford Peaches have one out now," said the announcer.

"Good job Kit," said Ellen Sue.

"It's a good thing she's angry," said Beverly. "Or she wouldn't be throwing those good pitches."

Then the short stop Kenosha person came up next to bat.

"Right here Kit," said Dottie. "Get it right here in the mitt."

Kit took a deep breath and did another hard-fast pitch.

"Strike," said the umpire.

"Strike one," said the announcer.

Dottie threw the ball back to Kit. Kit did another hard pitch but it was bad this time. It hit the batter right in the head and she fell down. The people in the stands eyes widen and some of them gasped. The umpire called 'Time.'. The South Bend manager and the team ran up to home plate to see if the girl was all right. Dottie looked at the girl to see if she was alright but she just lied there. Not moving at all.

"Look's like Becky got hurt," said the announcer. "Will it be the end of the season for her?"

Ira Lowenstein and Walter Harvey ran out of the stands and up to home plate. The people who were watching the game, got up and went to the first row on the stands. They all leaned over to see how injured Becky is. Even the Rockford Peaches ran up to her to see how badly she is. Kit stayed in the pitchers mound being angry at herself.

Stupid Dottie, she thought.

The Kenosha manager and the chaperon picked up Becky and carried her to the dugout on a stretcher and brought her inside to the locker room. The team mates followed after them.

"Looks like Becky is out of the game now," said the announcer, "and Kit feels bad for hitting her."

"Okay, let's continue the game," Dottie told her team. "It's okay Kit, it was an accident. Those things happen in baseball."

The Kenosha team came back in the dugout and the next girl came up to bat.

"Don't hurt the rest of our team members," one of the Comets shouted at Kit.

Kit stuck her tongue at her and she threw another pitch. The ball headed for the batter but she ran out of the way before it hit her. Kit stomped her foot. Dottie had almost done it again.

"Ball," said the umpire.

"Oh ball one," said the announcer. "And Keller had almost hit her."

Dottie threw the ball back to Kit. Kit took a deep breath and pitched again. The ball hit the ground in front of the home plate and it bounced in the air and Dottie caught it in her mitt.

"Ball two," said the umpire.

"Two balls and no strikes," said the announcer.

"Can I have a time out?" Dottie asked.

"Time," the umpire yelled.

Dottie ran up to Kit. "It's okay Kit, shake it off," Dottie told her. "It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to do it. Everyone knows that. Just take a deep breath and try to relax and you will do fine. Get the ugly picture out of your head. It's in the past now."

"In the past?" Kit asked. "I hit Becky and now she might not be in the league for awhile all because of me thanks to you."

"Me? What does that mean?"

"You told me pitching hard was a good way to let my anger out so I did it and now I've hurt someone and then I almost hit someone else," Kit yelled.

"That had nothing to do with me, it was an accident."

"Uh oh, looks like Hinson and Keller are having one of those fights again," said the announcer. "Typical sister behavior. I remember fighting with my kid brother when we were kids."

"Do I need to take you out of the game?" Dottie asked firmly. "You sound like you need a break."

"I don't want you to take me out of the game. I want to finish it," Kit yelled.

"Then calm down and quit acting like a baby. This is baseball damn it so injuries will happen so get use to it," and Dottie walked back to home plate and stood behind the plate and squat down.

"The game is on again," said the announcer.

Kit pitched the ball to Dottie.

"Ball," said the umpire.

"Oh ball three," said the announcer.

Back in the dugout, Stilwell chewed on a few pieces of paper he tore from the newspaper Jimmy wasn't reading. Miss Cuthbert tried to get it away from him but he held on to it. "Mine," he said.

"Mr. Dugan," Miss Cuthbert yelled.

Jimmy looked up and saw Stilwell and Miss Cuthbert fighting over a section from the newspaper. Some of the paper was torn off and he saw some of the paper in Stilwell's mouth. "Stilwell," he said as he got up.

"Hey Evelyn, your kid is eating the paper," Doris yelled.

Jimmy grabbed the newspaper from Stilwell and sat back down. "Don't eat the paper," he scolded. "I wasn't finished reading it."

Kit pitched another ball and this time it was a strike. The batter swung and she hit the ball but she only got a little piece of it and Dottie caught it in her mitt.

"Strike and you're outta here," said the umpire.

"Gotch got a strike and Hinson caught the ball so they have one out now," said the announcer.

"Good pitch Kit," Helen yelled.

Gotch went back in the dugout and the next batter came up to bat.

"One down, two to go," yelled Dottie.

The announcer announced the next Comet at bat. Kit tried pushed the awful part out of her mind when she hurt Becky. "I will not hurt Delores," she told herself.

Delores was the name of the person at bat.

Kit pitched to her and Delores hit the ball. The ball went straight up in the air. Kit ran up to it. "I got it," Dottie called.

"No I got it," Kit called back.

Dottie and Kit ran into each other and fell down. The ball landed in front of them.

"Oh, Hinson and Keller missed the ball," said the announcer. "Delores runs to first as Helen runs to second."

"Get the ball," Helen Haley yelled.

Dottie and Kit grabbed for the ball. They got it at the same time. Dottie tried to throw it to Doris who played third base.

"Throw the ball," Doris yelled.

"Kit," said Dottie.

"Uh oh, Helen is heading for third," the announcer kept saying.

Doris stepped on third base and held out her mitt. "Throw it over here!" she screamed.

Dottie pushed Kit away and she finally grabbed the ball out of her hands and threw it to Doris. The ball came to her in time before Helen could make it. Helen turned around and ran back to second, and Delores had to do the same thing too by running back to first.

"Here Marla," Doris yelled as she threw the ball to her. Helen turned around and ran towards third base again and Delores did the same thing with second.

"Helen and Delores runs back to second and third base."

Marla threw the ball back to Doris.

"Marla Hooch throws the ball to Doris Murphy."

Ellen Sue ran to second base for back up as Helen ran back to second. The baseball was thrown to Marla again and Helen turned around and ran back to third.

The running back and forth thing went on for a couple more minutes. People in the stands laughed about it. Then Ellen Sue finally got the ball and tagged Helen out when she ran into her.

"Out," yelled the umpire in the inner field.

"Helen Gotch is out thanks to Ellen Sue Gotlander. Now the Peaches have two outs. Delores remains on first base."

Ellen Sue threw the ball back to Kit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the Suds Bucket**

After the game, some of the Peaches talked about Kit again on the bus after they ate out.

"I am so sick of her acting so immaturely," said Alice.

"I'd say we just treat her like baby you know," said Mae.

"Yeah Mae, you go girl," Doris told her.

"Do you remember today Marla and Doris throwing the ball back and forth all thanks to Kit?" Connie asked. "That was so disturbing."

"And Dottie said she got it but did Kit listen? Nooo," said Beans.

"Kit is such a baby," said Ellen Sue. "Remember the time when we were playing Monopoly? Dottie was winning and Kit got mad just because she was losing."

"I remember," said Helen.

"That pissed me off big time," said Mae.

"And she messed up the board too and we had to fix it," said Doris.

"Everyone matures at their own pace," said Evelyn.

"But no one at that age acts bratty as Kit," said Mae. "What do you guys think?"

"I say we teach her a lesson," said Ellen Sue. "I'm sick of her behavior. Always blaming Dottie and always fighting with her,"

"We're sisters," said Dottie. "It's our job to fight but I don't like doing it."

"I say we treat her like a baby since she is acting like one," said Mae.

"And how are we going to do that?" Doris asked sarcastically.

"Giving her naps, bottles-"

"Binkies, diapers, rubber pants," Ellen Sue added in.

"I'm loving this," said Helen.

"You all can't be serious?" said Dottie.

"We're serious all right," said Beverly.

"I say, once we get back to Rockford, this all starts. We'll all get up in the middle of the night and hold a meeting and plan this all out while Kit is still sleeping," said Ellen Sue.

"I'm not so sure about this," said Dottie.

"C'mon Dottie," said Doris. "It won't be bad. Once we start to treat her like a baby, we're sure it will get her to grow up. You mentioned you don't like fighting with her."

"Well, you know that's typical behavior for brothers and sisters. We fight," said Dottie.

"And wouldn't it be cute if Kit were a real baby. Then she get more attention," said Mae and she laughed.

"What would Lowenstein and Harvey think of this if they found out we were treating her like a real baby?"

"I don't know. There ain't nothing in the rules about us not being allowed to treat one of our team members like a baby," said Doris.

"Luckily I brought the rules with me," said Ellen Sue.

"Go get them," said Doris.

Ellen Sue got up and got out the rules and brought them back to the back of the bus.

"Okay," said Doris as she took the rules from her. "Rule number one: always appear in feminine attire when not actively engaged in practice or playing ball," she read. "This regulation continues through the playoffs for all, even though your team is not participating. At no time may a player appear in the stands in her uniform or wear slacks or shorts in public. Rule number two: Boyish bobs are not permissible and in general your hair should be well groomed at all times with longer hair preferable to short hair cuts. Lipstick should always be on. Rule number three: Smoking or drinking is not per missable in public places. Liquor drinking will not be per missable under any circumstances. Other intoxicating drinks in limited portions with after-game meal only, will be allowed. Obscene language will not be allowed at any time. Rule number four: All social engage-"

"Okay I get it," Dottie interrupted. "So there is no rule in there that says we can't treat one of our team members like a baby."

"Yeah, so that's why we're going to do it and even if they do catch us or they find out about it, they can't throw us out of the league or fine us," Doris pointed out.

"Okay, we'll give it a try then," said Dottie.

"Good to go," Doris clapped and so did the other girls.

Up front, Miss Cuthbert didn't feel so good. She lied down in her seat. Mae had put something in her food at the restaurant while she was in the bathroom. Then she came back and ate it and after that, she started to feel sick to her stomach. Then she threw up when she was on the bus. She went in the waste basket. Then she threw up again when they arrived back at the hotel. The Peaches grabbed their things and carried them in the hotel to their rooms. Miss Cuthbert threw up again on the ground outside. She went inside to her hotel room and got changed into her pajamas and a bathrobe. She threw up again a few more times and she even started to mess herself. Jimmy finally called a doctor to come.

The Peaches got changed into their nice clothes and they put on some make up and did their hair. The people who were going were, Kit, Mae, Doris, Ellen Sue, Alice, Shirley, Marla, Helen, Beverly, Connie, Beans, Neezer, and Marbleann. Dottie, Evelyn, and Betty didn't go.

"Kit, why are you going?" Dottie asked. "I don't think you should be going. I already told you that."

"Oooh," said some of the Peaches.

"Shut up," said Kit and then she looked at Dottie. "Why can't I have any fun? You're letting everyone else go so why can't I?"

"Okay, fine you can go then. But however don't get drunk and get into any trouble," said Dottie.

Kit jumped up and down. "Yes," she said. "Thank you thank you thank you," and she hugged her.

Then Ira Lowenstein arrived at the hotel. He checked up on the girls and saw they were wearing proper clothes and they had make up on, then he found Miss Cuthbert sick in her hotel room. It was Lowenstein's job to keep a look out on all the girls to make sure they were following the rules but the Peaches were sneaky. They followed the rules when he was around.

Soon, the doctor came. He did check up on Miss Cuthbert. Miss Cuthbert kept throwing up and messing herself so she had to keep getting changed into a clean pair of underwear.

The doctor figured she had food poising in her so her body was fighting it. He even gave her some meds that would treat it. But she threw it up anyway. She was all covered in sweat and she had ran out of clean underwear finally. Jimmy stayed in the room taking care of her but he never looked at her face, nor did the doctor. Miss Cuthbert moaned after she threw up.

"I've been a doctor for forty three years and I've never seen anyone throw up that much," said the doctor.

Jimmy was waving the newspaper over Miss Cuthbert cooling her off.

Then she got up again and threw up again in the bucket.

Out the window, Helen, Kit, Mae, Doris, Marbleann and the others snuck out the back door and down the stairs.

"Hurry c'mon," Helen whispered when she first came outside

Kit came out giggling. Mae followed after her.

"What did you give her Mae?" Doris asked behind her.

"Who cares, it's working," said Helen.

They walked down the wooden steps quietly.

Jimmy saw them sneaking out but he didn't do anything about it. He let the Peaches get away with breaking the rules. Then he picked up the phone receiver and pretended to make a call to keep Lowenstein from looking out the window.

"Hi, I like to order some pizzas in room 27," he said. "How many?... Uh four. Okay. Thanks bye." And he hung up. He picked up the phone again, "Hi, I changed my mind, I'd like to have a salad instead and please add a taco to it and a Hershey bar if you have any. Thanks bye." Jimmy hung up and looked out the window. No more Peaches were sneaking down the stairs. Jimmy picked up the phone again and said, "Hi, I changed my mind again, I decided I'm not hungry after all so I want nothing. Thanks. You're welcome. Bye," and he hung up.

The doctor picked up the bucket to dump it out.

"I think I shall empty this out now," he said. As he was dumping it in the bathroom, Miss Cuthbert threw up on the floor this time. Jimmy picked up the phone again and made a real call this time. "Hi, I'm calling for housekeeping," he said. "The chaperon threw up on the rug."

The Peaches got rides out of town to the Suds Bucket.

When they got there, they got out and went inside. They got drinks and they found men to dance with. Kit even met a cute guy. Everyone danced with men as the black men played music on the stage. Kit and the guy chatted as they watched the rest of the girls dance. On the dance floor, Mae danced with an older guy in his thirties. They were dancing wild. Then Doris came out on the dance floor and pushed Mae away and danced with the guy. The cute guy kissed Kit on the side of her face. Then Doris sat down at the table Kit and the guy sat at. Doris told Kit and him all about her dancing as Mae danced with the same guy again. Then Mae and her date came and sat down at the table with them.

"…I can't," Kit was saying. "I have to pitch tomorrow."

"You pitch?" her date asked. "You gotta be kidding. You're a ball player meaning you're in the womens baseball league?"

"Yeah, I'm not kidding," said Kit.

Her date laughed.

"I'm a very good pitcher," she said.

"Oh really, then why don't you throw me some then. If you can't strike me out, you go out to the truck with me." Then he got up and yelled to the counter. "Willy, let me see the bat for a sec."

"Oooh," said Doris and Mae.

"Shut up," said Kit.

Willy gave the guy the bat. "You break it, you buy it," he said.

The cute guy walked up to the front of the stage as everyone cleared the path for Kit to pitch.

"Hey guy there with the bat," one of the men yelled from the tables. "I'll give you three bucks for hitting the ball."

The ball was given to Kit. She stood in front of the table and she pitched to her date.

He swung and missed the ball. It hit the wall on the stage and left a mark. Doris ran up on the stage and picked up the ball as a mitt was thrown to Neezer. Doris threw the ball to her and she threw the ball to Kit. Neezer got behind the batter and squat down holding open the mitt.

"Drum roll Doris" said Mae.

Doris picked up two sticks and began to drum on the drums that were on the stage.

Kit threw another pitch and the guy missed again. Neezer had the ball in her mitt and he didn't even see it go by. She threw the ball back to Kit.

Mae got up. "Kit, are you sure you want to strike this guy out" she asked. "He really likes you and you like him. What do you think you came here for?"

"If I don't strike him out, he'll make me go all the way with him out in his truck," she said.

When Kit was about to pitch again, Jimmy arrived and grabbed her arm.

"Oooooh," said all the Peaches.

Kit didn't tell them to shut up this time.

"I think this a decision you should make for yourself with a few less beers in you," Jimmy told her. "It's up to you to decide rather you want to do it or not."

He let go of her arm and Kit made the pitch. The guy swung and missed. Neezer caught the ball in the mitt. She held the ball up in the air and everyone cheered.

"Oh I can't believe he got struck out by a girl," a guy mocked.

"Ha ha," said another guy. "You got struck out you got struck out you got struck out. Oh boy this would be interesting if this went in the newspaper. Steve gets struck out by a girl."

"Shut up man," said Steve as he threw the bat at him. The guy caught the bat with his hands.

"Kit, I can't believe you did that," said Mae.

"I'm not going all the way with him," said Kit.

"I've gone all the way before and look at me."

"Well lucky you," Kit said back. "I'm not taking that risk."

Everyone went back to dancing and doing their own thing.

Soon, Dottie arrived in a car with a thirteen year old boy.

"Thanks for the ride kid," she said.

"What's the rush doll buddy, lets slip in the back seat and you make a man out of me," he said.

"Let's say I smack you around for awhile?" said Dottie.

"Can't we do both?"

"Sorry kid, no thanks. I'm married and plus you're just a kid," said Dottie as she got out.

Inside, Mae sat on her date's lap drinking as he was trying to touch her boobs but she kept pushing his hand down. Then she put the cup down and kissed him.

Shirley pulled a table cloth off the table and covered herself in it as she sat down. Then Dottie came inside. "Hey, where's Kit?" she asked.

"I think she's on the dance floor," Shirley said as she pointed. "Yeah there she is."

The place was now quiet. Not much people were dancing anymore and the black men played music quietly. Dottie came on the dance floor and tapped Kit on the shoulder.

"Kit," she said. "Sorry we gotta go," she told Steve.

Kit walked off the dance floor and Guy followed after her.

"Hey, we gotta go," Dottie told Mae and Doris who were sitting at the table Kit and her date were sitting at earlier.

"Let me guess, Mae killed Miss Cuthbert," said Doris.

"Now we have to bury her," added Mae.

They laughed and so did Alice who over heard.

"No, it's Lowenstein," said Dottie. "He's on his way here, if he catches us, we're out of the league."

The Peaches gathered their things and Dottie told them to go out the back way. They rushed out of the building.

"Hey is that all of you?" Dottie asked.

Kit, Doris, Mae, and Alice stopped.

"Yeah except for Marla," Alice replied.

"Where is she?" Dottie asked.

Kit pointed to the stage. "Up there."

Dottie turned around and found Marla on the stage singing in the microphone. She was wearing a red dress and she was drunk.

"What did you do to her?" Dottie asked.

"We gave her a dress to wear," Doris replied.

"And a whole lot of liquor," said Mae.

"You guys go ahead, I'll take care of her," Dottie told them.

They rushed to the back door but Kit raced back and thanked Dottie again.

"No problem," Dottie replied.

Kit went out the back way as Dottie went up to Marla. She tugged at her hand. "Marla, c'mon we gotta go."

"No," said Marla. "I'm singing to Nelson."

Nelson was the name of the guy Marla met and she fell deeply in love with him and he fell deeply in love with her.

"You sure are," he said.

"Marla, c'mon," Dottie said again. She grabbed her and put her on her back and started to drag her but she grabbed onto Dottie's coat and she pulled it right off by accident. Dottie was in her bra and underwear because she wasn't dressed. The men in the bar gawked at her and hooted in excitement. Even Dugan saw it. He didn't say anything.

Marla was still singing to Nelson when Dottie kept trying to pull her. Then Lowenstein arrived. He walked inside and he got closer and closer to the dance floor but before he could see Dottie and Marla, Jimmy grabbed a beer bottle and poured it in a cup and hit him in the back of the neck with it knocking him out.

Jimmy put him in a chair as Dottie walked over to him. "What was that for?" she asked.

"We have a double header tomorrow and I'm going to lose my catcher," Jimmy replied. Then he picked Lowenstein up and put him on his back.

"What are you going to do with him?" Dottie asked.

"I don't know, I might take him back to the hotel and put him in bed next to Miss Cuthbert. I'm sure no questions would be asked. She threw up on me twice so I've had to change my clothes."

"She's still throwing up?"

"Yeah. I would skedaddle out of here if I were you. This place is for lushes like me. Get Marla and leave. I'll take care of this guy."

Dottie rushed back to Marla and grabbed her again. She finally got her coat and she put it back on. "Marla, c'mon."

"I can take her home, it be my honor," said Nelson.

"Thanks but you can't," said Dottie. "Men aren't allowed and we broke the rule for coming here. Sorry."

"I will get her back to you guys immediately. I'll take care of her and you can ride back with me."

"Alright," said Dottie.

Nelson got Marla off the floor and he took her out to his car. Marla still kept singing. He put her in the passenger seat and Dottie got in the back seat. Nelson closed the door and got in on the driver's side. He brought them back to the hotel. Dottie gave him directions of course. Nelson got Marla out of the car and brought her up the wooden stairs to the fifth floor where the Peaches had snuck out earlier. Dottie let Nelson and Marla to her hotel room. The girls saw how drunk she was as Dottie, Marla, and Nelson came by. When they got to her hotel room, Nelson told Marla he'd write to her but he had to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Plan**

The next night in Rockford the Peaches woke up except for Kit. Dottie had to make sure she was quiet so she wouldn't wake her up. They all went in Ellen Sue's and Beans room. Everyone sat down.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Doris asked.

"I hope this is a good idea," said Dottie.

"Boy I can't wait to get this started," said Shirley. "I'm tired the way Kit's been acting."

"Me too," said Alice. "She's been giving me some bad luck."

"I can make some baby clothes for Kit and bibs too," Betty spoke up.

"We can have Mr. Carter make her a crib and high chair in her size," said Betty.

Mr. Carter was a name of a guy they knew that lived on the block from the house. He was a carpenter so he built things out of wood.

"That's a good one," said Neezer.

"We would need to buy her some baby supplies too," said Evelyn.

"And children books," said Mae.

"Don't forget coloring books," said Shirley.

"Babies can't be left by themselves when they color because they could chew on the crayons," said Ellen Sue.

Everyone giggled, even Dottie.

"We'll need to buy her some baby toys too," Betty added.

"We'll need to make a list of the things," said Dottie as she got out some paper and a pen.

"Betty, you'll make the clothes and the bibs right?"

"Right, I'm good with sewing and I would need to get some fabric for the clothes and the bibs and I need to make some diapers too."

"No, making diapers wouldn't be necessary," said Dottie. "We can get the diapers in stores."

She wrote down:

Bibs and baby clothes-Betty Spaghetti

"I can sing to her when she has to nap," said Evelyn.

"Good idea," said Dottie. She wrote down:

Evelyn–sing to Kit when it's time for her nap

"I will prepare the food for her," added Mae. "I know what to give her to make her have bowel movement and not be able to hold it."

"You mean she has to mess in them?" said Doris. "Ew, I am not changing her. I'll pass.

"Can we skip the pooping?" Beverly asked. "I don't want to deal with the mess all the time."

"Can we not have Kit wet and mess herself like a baby?" Beans asked. "I don't want to deal with her dirty diapers everyday."

"Can we not make her wear diapers?" Marbleann asked. "They're a lot of work."

"We can take turns changing her and washing them," Dottie suggested.

"If they're messy ones, I'll pass," said Mae.

"I wouldn't mind the wet ones," said Alice.

"Let's make a schedule of the diaper changes," said Dottie. "I'll make the calendar once we get everything ready and then we'll set up the diaper changes so that won't be until later."

"Shirley can read to Kit every bedtime since she is learning how to read," said Mae. "I've been teaching her."

"Mae, she can't read that well yet," said Doris.

"Children books she can," said Mae. "They don't have a lot of words in them."

"Okay, we'll need to buy some little kid books for Shirley to read to Kit," said Dottie.

"The Little Engine that Could," Marbleann suggested.

"No that's too hard for her," said Mae. "I mean more of a first grade level, not regular children books grownups can read to kids."

"Who's going to buy the stuff," Dottie asked.

"We need to pool our money to buy all these things," said Beverly.

"Yes exactly," said Dottie. "We need to assign jobs to everyone of who's going to get what. Betty will get the fabric for Kit's baby clothes and bibs so she's off the list. Mae, you can buy the books for Shirley she can read."

"Okay," Mae agreed.

Dottie wrote down:

Fabric: Betty

Children books for Shirley to read: Mae

"I'll buy the baby supplies," Helen volunteered.

Dottie wrote that down too.

"Kit will need some toys," said Doris.

"Why don't you do it then," said Mae.

"Okay, I will," said Doris.

"You're going to buy some toys for Kit?" Dottie asked.

"Yes," Doris replied.

"Okay, but make sure they're baby ones because they can't play with big kid toys," Dottie reminded.

Dottie wrote down:

Baby toys: Doris

"Okay, we also need the high chair and crib," said Dottie. "Someone's going to have to hire Mr. Carter to make them."

"How much will it cost?" Helen asked.

We don't know yet so some of you will pool your money on the furniture," Dottie replied. "Okay, who wants to pay Mr. Carter for making the crib and high chair?"

No one answered.

"C'mon you guys," Dottie said again.

"It might be expensive," said Alice. "I'll pass that one."

"Me too," said Marla.

"Me three," said Beverly.

Everyone declined it.

"Fine, how about if all of us pay for it. We'll each pay little bit and that will add up for the furniture," Dottie suggested.

"Okay," said Evelyn and everyone else agreed.

Dottie wrote down:

Crib and chair: Everyone

"Will Kit eat baby food?" Shirley asked.

"That's a very good idea," said Neezer. "She should have that too."

"Yeah that a very good idea," everyone else said except for Dottie.

"C'mon you guys, baby food wouldn't be enough for her," said Dottie.

"We'll feed her lot of it then," said Mae.

"But Kit's a twenty-one year old, not a real baby so baby food won't work,"

"Then we'll only give it to her for snack time then and we can give her real food when it's breakfast and dinner time," Mae suggested.

"Okay, that would work," said Dottie.

"But only Kit can eat with her hands, no silverware," said Mae.

Everyone giggled.

"That's what bibs are for," said Betty.

"We should make up rules too for Kit," said Dottie.

"Here's one of them," said Doris. "Kit can't eat with silverware, hands only."

"I'll think about that one," said Dottie. She got out clean sheet of paper for rules.

She wrote down Doris's idea.

"Kit must take naps," said Shirley. "My mom always did that with me when I was little."

"Yeah she should take naps," Dottie agreed. "She's been cranky lately."

Everyone laughed.

Dottie wrote down Shirley's idea.

"Kit must eat in her high chair," said Beans.

"I think that's already been planned," said Beverly.

"Kit must talk in baby talk," said Doris.

"I'll think about that one too," said Dottie as she wrote it down.

"Kit will get spanked if she misbehaves," said Mae.

"I might pass that one," said Dottie. "It sounds more sexual to me."

But she wrote it down anyway.

"Kit must wear diapers all the time," said Doris. "Even in the league."

The Peaches spent the next three hours working on the whole thing. They got down the rules and the list of who's going to get what. Then they all went back to bed. Kit never woke up, nor Stilwell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Getting Prepared**

Early in the morning, the Peaches finished eating and Dottie decided to go out with her kid sister just to distract her from what was going on. The Peaches were going to go shopping for their baby. Dottie took Kit out in the neighborhood. They walked around and they brought their mitts along too. They stopped in a park and Kit practiced pitching and Dottie practiced catching.

Back at home, Helen, Neezer, Mae, Shirley, Doris, Betty, Evelyn, Stilwell, Alice and Ellen Sue snucked out of the house and onto the charter bus. Neezer was going to do the driving. Everyone sat down and Neezer started up the bus. Inside, Jimmy and Miss Cuthbert heard the bus so they got up and marched to the front yard.

"Hey," Miss Cuthbert yelled.

"Girls," said Jimmy.

"Dugan, do something," Miss Cuthbert yelled.

"You're the chaperon so it's your job to do something," said Jimmy.

"I'm calling Lowenstein then," said Miss Cuthbert.

"I think not," said Jimmy and he grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck until she passed out.

The bus took off. Neezer left the neighborhood and drove downtown. Neezer drove around and then she spotted Sears & Roebucks. She turned into the parking lot and parked.

"Everyone knows what to get right?" Doris asked.

"Yes," everyone said.

Everyone got off the bus and ran in the store. Doris went looking for the baby toys, Mae and Shirley went looking for the children books, Betty went for the fabric, Helen went for the baby supplies.

Betty picked out the fabric for Kit's baby clothes. Alice helped her decide.

Doris picked out a couple Fisher Price toys, and a big top for the baby to play with. But she couldn't buy any tinker toys or Lincoln logs since they were for bigger kids. Babies could put them in their mouths and choke on the pieces.

Ellen Sue suggested she get Kit a stuffed animal. Something for her to sleep with. Doris decided to get Kit two Regady Ann dolls. "These things are cute," she said.

"I bet Betty will make clothes for them," said Ellen Sue.

In the Book section, Mae helped Shirley pick out children books for her to read to Kit. They were all at the first grade level and below.

In the baby section, Helen picked out two pacifiers and four bottles. She picked out a baby rattle too.

Back in the park, Dottie and Kit were finished practicing. They walked around. Then they came across to a playground. Dottie sat in the swings and so did Kit. They swung back and forth and then they jumped off. Dottie jumped farther. "It's time to go home," said Dottie. "We have a game soon."

When they came home, the bus was still gone.

"Where's the bus?" Kit asked.

"I don't know," Dottie lied.

They went inside. "Where did the bus go?" Kit asked Jimmy.

"The girls took off with it," he said.

"What?" Dottie acted shocked.

The girls came back with bunch of shopping bags.

"You guys went shopping?" Jimmy asked.

"We had to past time," said Mae as they all went upstairs.

Dottie followed after them and so did Kit.

"No Kit this stuff is private," said Doris. "This is personal business so shoo."

"But Dottie's coming with you guys too so why can't I?" Kit asked.

"Because she's part of it too and you aren't. You will find out later."

Kit frowned as everyone went in Ellen Sue's and Bean's bedroom. The other girls who didn't come with went in the bedroom too.

Kit went in her room and lied on her bed and cried. She didn't like being left out. Why did she always get treated differently than others?

In the other bedroom, Shirley, Doris, Betty, and Helen took everything out of their bags.

Everyone ood and aahed at what they got for Kit. Toys, bottles, pacifiers, children books, fabrics, diapers and rubber pants.

"I got some baby food for Kit I was assigned to," said Evelyn. She took the jars of baby food out of the bag.

"Okay we got everything that was on the list," said Mae. "Now we need to get a crib and high chair."

"We'll do that next," said Dottie "Betty, you start out with making the bibs first."

Betty, Doris, Shirley, Evelyn, and Helen put everything back in their bags and hid them in their rooms. Then they took off with the rest of the Peaches and headed to Mr. Carter's house.

When they got there, Ellen Sue rang the door bell. The Peaches hoped he was home. Then the door opened. "Hi girls," he said.

"Hi," said Marbleann.

"We came to ask you if you can make something for us," said Dottie. "We'll pay you."

"What is it you want me to make?" Mr. Carter asked.

The Peaches started to talk at once.

"Guys, one at a time," said Dottie.

Everyone stopped talking at once.

"We're asking you if you can build a crib and a high chair in adult size?" Mae asked.

"What? Why?" Mr. Carter asked.

"It's for Kit," Doris replied. "She's been acting like a big baby lately and we're tired of it so we're going to treat her like one."

Mr. Carter started to laugh. The Peaches looked at each other in bewilderment.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard," Mr. Carter laughed. "Of course I will."

The Peaches looked at each other and smiled and hugged each other.

"You really will?" Ellen Sue asked.

"Sure, I've been coming to the home games and I've seen how Kit has been acting so I will get right to it," Mr. Carter replied. "It's a very good idea."

"How long will it take?" Dottie asked.

"It depends how fast you guys want me to make it."

"We want it done as soon as possible," said Dottie.

"No problem, I will get right to it."

"Thank you Mr. Carter," said the Peaches as they left his property.

"You can call me Bill," he said.

"Thanks Bill," said some of the Peaches.

Back at home, Stilwell was jumping on Miss Cuthbert's bed. Miss Cuthbert was yelling at him to stop. She had finally woken up and Jimmy had told her it was a dream when the girls took off in the bus and she bought it. Stilwell kept on jumping eating a Harvey bar.

"Jimmy," Miss Cuthbert yelled. "Jimmy, please come."

Jimmy was in the living room drinking and scratching his balls. He ignored Miss Cuthbert's yells.

Stillwell kept jumping up and down messing up the sheets and blankets. He jumped off when Miss Cuthbert came on the bed to get him. Stilwell ran around the room and Miss Cuthbert chased after him and Stilwell jumped on her bed again.

Then the Peaches came home. Evelyn heard the commotion going on in the bedroom upstairs. She went in Miss Cuthbert's room and saw her son jumping up and down and running away from her.

"Stilwell angel, come here," said Evelyn.

Stilwell ran to her and they left her room.

Miss Cuthbert sat down and sighed with relief.

Kit was still in her room moping when Dottie came in. "Hey Kit, we're back."

"You guys decided to let me join in?" Kit asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, you will find out soon," Dottie replied.

In the drawing studio, Ellen Sue wrote down the rules for Kit on the easel. In the kitchen, Evelyn put the baby food in the cupboards while everyone else was preparing for Kit. Betty was making a bib for Kit in her room. Alice and Neezer had bought some cloth diapers for Kit at a store in downtown Rockford. They were taking them out of their packages and folding them up neatly on the bed in Alice's room.

Then Miss Cuthbert went running around telling the girls it was time for their game. So the girls had to get ready. They got their uniforms and brought them out to the bus. Evelyn brought her sons toys with too. Everyone got their baseball equipment too and brought them on the bus as well. Then they headed to the ballpark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kit's Surprise**

Dottie woke Kit up the next morning. It was six am.

"Kit get up," said Dottie. "We have something very important. Come to the art studio."

"What? It's early," she said.

"I know, c'mon."

Dottie led Kit down the stairs to the art studio. All the Peaches were in there.

"Hi Kit," said Helen.

"Hi, good morning," said Shirley

"Nice to see you," said Ellen Sue.

"We're so glad to see you," said Mae.

"You are?" Kit asked. "All this time, you guys have been excluding me."

"And it's going to change," said Doris.

"Take a seat Kit," said Dottie. "We have something to show you."

Kit sat down in a chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Okay Kit, everything is going to change now," said Betty.

"Change?" Kit asked.

"Yes," everyone replied in unison.

"Dottie, you tell her," said Doris.

"Kit, for the past five weeks you have been acting like a baby. You have been jealous of me and you've been blaming me on your problems, you've been a poor sport, and you have been a brat," Dottie told her.

Kit started to get up but Helen and Betty made her sit down again.

"So we decided to treat you like a baby since you've been acting like one," said Dottie.

Marbleann pulled the old sheet off the easel and picked up a yard stick.

"Okay Kit, here are the rules," said Dottie.

Kit saw the rules written down in chalk.

New rules for Kit

You will wear diapers all the time

You will take naps during the day

You will eat in the high chair

You will be dressed up like a baby at all time except for in the game

You will obey the adults, if not you will get a spanking

All cups will be off limits to you and food

You must use baby talk

Kit stood up in anger and started to leave but Betty and Helen grabbed her. "Let me go," she shouted.

They sat her down in the chair again.

"Kit, this is for you own good," said Dottie.

"So this is what you guys have been doing all along," Kit yelled. "No wonder none of you wanted me around, so you all can do this to me. We'll I'm out of here," Kit tried to get up again but she was kept in her chair.

"Rule number one," said Dottie as Marbleann pointed the yard stuck to the rule.

"You will wear diapers all the time so the bathrooms will be off limits to you."

"Then how am I supposed to go potty then?" Kit asked.

"See you are immature. 'Potty' is a little kid's word, we say bathroom," said Dottie.

"How am I supposed to go to the bathroom then?" Kit corrected.

"You will be wearing the bathroom," Dottie replied.

Kit's eyes got wide. "I am not wetting and shitting myself like baby."

"And the baby will not be using any dirty talk," Dottie informed. "You will wear diapers all the time, even in the league. You will not be allowed to touch your diapers. Each of us will be taking turns changing you and washing out your diapers. Alice and Neezer got some for you too and some rubber pants. Now rule number two."

Marbleann pointed to rule number two.

"You will take naps during the day, even on the bus on the way to our games. You will take a nap in the dugout too if you have to depending on how cranky you are during the game. Shirley will read you bedtime stories or Evelyn will sing to you when you go to sleep. This applies for bedtime too. You will go to bed at seven when we're here. You don't have a crib yet but you will get one soon and a high chair."

"I have to sleep in a crib?" Kit asked. "No way. I'm not a baby. And I'm not sitting in the high chair either."

"You have been lately, so we're treating you like one," said Dottie. "Rule number three."

Marbleann pointed to rule three.

"You will be eating in a high chair from now on after Mr. Carter gets through making it. There will be no more sitting at the table and you will eat baby food. When it comes to eating regular food, it will be cut into small pieces and you will eat with your hands. Rule number four."

Marbleann pointed to number four.

"You will not be wearing your regular clothes. You will be when we go out but rest of the time you will be in your baby clothes Betty will be making for you. You will still wear your baseball uniform with diapers on underneath. Rule number five."

Marbleann pointed to number five.

"You will obey us like you're a child just like Stilwell has to obey Evelyn but you will be obeying all of us. If you misbehave, you will get punished like a child. If we say it's nap time, you will listen, if we say it's time to change your diaper, you will let us, if I say you're out of the game, you listen. Rule number six."

Marbleann pointed to six.

"You will not be drinking out of a cup any longer. You will be drinking out of a bottle and you will be eating food we give you to eat. Rule number seven."

Marbleann pointed to rule number seven.

"You will talk in baby talk, no real words and there will not be any dirty talk from you or your mouth will be washed out with soap. Only time you can talk in real words if we say you can. Other rules we might come up with later. Now it's time to get you changed."

Kit tried to run but the Peaches grabbed her and picked her up and carried her upstairs. Kit screamed and yelled.

The commotion woke up the owners and Miss Cuthbert and Jimmy. They raced in the hall and saw the girls taking Kit up the stairs. Stilwell came out of Evelyn's room too. He rubbed his eyes and saw the commotion. He covered his ears.

"What is all the racket out there?" Jimmy shouted.

"Girls, what's going on?" Miss Cuthbert asked.

"Don't worry, we got everything under control," said Mae.

Miss Cuthbert, Jimmy and the owners left them alone. The Peaches carried Kit to her room and put her on her bed. Stilwell came in too but Evelyn took him out of the room. Dottie went in Kit's wardrobe and picked out a child looking dress. It was a with vegetables all over it Kit wore when Lou quit his job. It also had ruffles on it on the bottom of the dress. "Take off her pajamas," Dottie ordered.

Mae, Shirley, Helen, and Doris, stripped Kit naked. They put an undershirt on her that supported her boobs. She didn't wear a bra yet because they were too small for one. Alice came back with the diapers she bought and a pair of rubber pants and some diaper pins.

They put the diapers on Kit and pinned them shut and they slid the rubber pants on her and over the diapers. The diapers felt thick and she hated the rubber feeling around her bottom.

Then the dress was put on her and then she was taken to another bedroom. Ellen Sue did her hair and she put child barrettes in her hair.

"Oh she looks so cute," said Shirley.

Kit saw herself in the mirror and she indeed looked like a child. Kit tried to take out the barrettes but her hands were grabbed. Then she was taken downstairs to the kitchen. Stilwell was in there eating another Harvey bar. He saw how cute Kit looked as she was forced to sit down at the kitchen table. He smiled. He liked what he was seeing. Kit was held in the chair and her hands were held behind her. Kit fought hard to win but Shirley, Marla and Dottie kept her in the chair.

Evelyn got out a jar of apple sauce. She got out a bowl as Helen got a towel and put it on Kit as a bib. Evelyn poured the apple sauce in the bowl and got out a spoon. She brought it over to Kit. Betty took it and tried to feed it to Kit. Kit turned her head away, but Dottie and Shirley forced her head to stay. The spoon headed towards her mouth. Kit kept her mouth closed. Doris held her nose shut so she would be forced to open her mouth. Kit opened her mouth and the food went in. Kit spat it out. She started to kick and scream. Beans and Neezer held her feet so she wouldn't kick anyone. Stilwell started to laugh.

"Ha ha," he said. "You are a baby you are a baby. Baby," he stuck his tongue out at her.

Betty put more apple sauce in Kit's mouth and this time her mouth was held shut so she wouldn't spit it out. After about five minutes, Kit gave in. She stopped fighting. Some of the applesauce was already on the towel.

"Good thing we put a towel on her," said Ellen Sue, "or it would be all over her dress."

Kit ate the applesauce as it was being fed to her.

"You're being a good girl Kit, I'm very proud of you," said Dottie.

After Kit was done eating, she was let up from the chair. She felt the urge to pee but she was not going to use her diapers. Maybe when the girls aren't around, she would sneak off and take off her diapers and use the bathroom and out them back on. How hard can it be? But she was wrong. The girls didn't leave her alone by herself. There was always someone with her. Doris showed her her new toys. She gave her some blocks to play with. Kit didn't touch them. She just sat there and frowned.

"Come here baby, play with your blocks," said Doris.

Kit just sat there touching nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kit's New Life**

Kit started to wiggle and squirm because she had to pee so bad. She grabbed her crotch to try to hold it back. Doris saw her doing it. She didn't do anything to stop her. She was enjoying watching her suffer from a full bladder. Then her bladder finally gave out. She felt her pee flow into her diapers. The flow went faster and faster and then she felt something drip out and down her leg. She started to cry. Her diaper was leaking.

"Shhhh, it's okay," said Doris as she hugged her. "Accidents happen. You're just a baby, that's what diapers are for." But she didn't know her diaper had leaked.

"That's okay?" Kit yelled. "The diapers leaked! They can't even hold one flow!"

Doris opened her bedroom door and yelled, "Kit had a leak, who's supposed to change her?"

The Peaches ran to her. Stilwell laughed at her about it. Dottie got the calendar she made to check who was supposed to change the diapers. She was first since she was her sister.

"I'm supposed to changer her," said Dottie. "Give her to me."

Doris handed Kit to Dottie and she took her to the bathroom. "Where are the rest of the diapers?" Dottie asked.

"I have them," said Neezer. She went in her room and got the rest of them and brought them to Dottie.

Dottie closed the door and took the dress off Kit. She pulled off her rubber pants and rinsed them out in the sink. Dottie unpinned the diapers and let them drop to the floor. She put the pins on the counter and got out a wet rag and wiped her bottom.

"Dottie, I'm sorry I had been acting like a baby," Kit apologized. "Please, if we all end this, I promise I'll change. I'll cheer for you, I won't be jealous anymore. I won't get mad at you for winning, I'll be good."

"Sorry Kit," Dottie apologized back. "We've given you a lot of chances and you never changed so this is it now. You are a baby for the rest of the season until you learn how to behave. If you do those things you just promised to do, maybe we'll end this early. Oh my god," she said as she tugged at the hair on Kit's bottom. "We have to do something about this hair. Babies don't have hair down there. We need to borrow someone's razor."

"No Dottie," Kit begged.

"It'll grow back," said Dottie. She opened the bathroom door and pulled Kit out of there.

Kit pulled herself back. "No, Dottie, I'm not going out there looking like this."

"C'mon Kit, babies don't care if they're naked. You never put on a fuss when our Mom took you out of the bathtub when you were little."

"I was four," she said.

Dottie yanked Kit out of the bathroom as she yelled, "We need to borrow someone's razor."

Alice ran up to them, "For what?"

"We need to get rid of this hair," Dottie pointed at kit's bottom.

"Good idea, hey Dottie needs a razor to shave Kit's bottom," Alice yelled.

None of the girls wanted theirs borrowed so they used Dugan's instead. They took Kit to the bathroom and shaved her bottom. They had to hold her down as they did it. They shaved in her butt hole too and then they were done. Kit's bottom was bleeding a little due to her moving around trying to escape. Dottie pinned new diapers on Kit and put the rubber pants back on after she dried them. Ellen Sue had to rinse out the wet diapers since her was her job on the calendar, next would be Doris. She did it in the kitchen sink and then she washed them in the washing machine and then she hung them on the clothes line in the backyard for them to dry. Kit was back in her dress again. Luckily she didn't get any leaks on it. Dottie told her to play with her new toys. Doris brought them downstairs to the living room and she had Kit sit down and play with them. The owners of the household came in the room and looked at Kit. "Ah, she is so adorable," said Mrs. Keysworth.

"I've missed having babies in my home," said her husband. "I loved your idea you gals had."

"Oh I almost forgot something," said Doris. She went upstairs and came back down with two Regady Ann dolls. "Here Kitty, look what I got for you," she said.

"My name is Kit," said Kit.

"No no no, baby talk only." Doris handed the dolls to Kit. She liked them right away. She didn't care if they were dolls.

"What do you say Kit," said Dottie.

"Thanks," she said.

"In baby talk. You say tank you or tank gu."

"Tank you," said Kit.

"You're welcome Kitty," said Doris as she patted her head.

Kit threw the dolls down. "Kit! My name, Kit," she yelled.

"Kitty is a cute name," said Shirley.

"Hey lets call her that from now on," said Mae.

"Noooo," Kit cried.

"All in favor to the new name Kitty?" Mae asked as she raised her hand.

Everyone in the room raised their hands.

Kit's name had become Kitty.

"Nooooooo!" Kitty shouted.

Dottie walked up to Kitty and hugged her. "Now now, it's okay," she said. "I think you should go back to bed, you're crabby."

"I'm not tired."

"Ah ah, baby talk only please," Dottie reminded her.

"No bed," said Kitty and she folded her hands and frowned.

"Sweetie, you have a game tonight and you don't want to be cranky do you? You're going to pitch. Now up to your room."

"I'll get the pacifier," said Betty.

She got up and marched out of the room and went upstairs.

"C'mon Kitty," said Dottie but she stayed put.

"Fine, then I'm forced to do this," and Dottie pulled her off the floor and she and Marla carried her upstairs to her room. Kitty screamed and yelled.

"Put me down," she yelled.

Betty came in the hall with the pacifier. She went in Kitty's room as Dottie and Marla put her on her bed. "Get Evelyn," Dottie ordered.

Betty handed Dottie the pacifier and raced out of the room. Dottie tried to put it in Kitty's mouth but she kept her mouth closed.

"Open your mouth," she said.

Marla held her nose shut so Kitty was forced to open it. Dottie shoved it in her mouth but she spat it out.

As Marla picked up the pacifier as Evelyn came in the room. "Hi, Kitty, I'm going to sing to you just like I sing to my son before he goes to sleep."

Kitty was tucked under her covers and Marla tried to put the pacifier back in her mouth.

"Kitty, do you want a spanking?" Dottie asked firmly.

"You can't possibly spank me," she said. "I'm too old for one."

"Not anymore," said Dottie.

"If any of you hit me, I'm suing," Kitty yelled.

"It be a waste of your money," Dottie informed. "Us women don't have rights."

"At least we can vote," said Evelyn. "Until nineteen twenty we couldn't."

"Open your mouth now Kitty," Dottie ordered.

Kitty kept her mouth shut.

"That's it," and Dottie lifted the covered off her and pulled up her dress and slapped her upper legs.

"Ow ow," Kitty screamed and she started to cry.

"Oh stop the water works. I didn't hit you that hard," said Dottie. "Open your mouth or I'll spank you again."

This time, Kitty opened her mouth and Marla put the pacifier in.

"Keep it in your mouth for the rest of your nap time," Dottie told her. She pulled her dress back down and put the blankets back over her.

"Stay in bed or you're in big trouble," Dottie warned her.

Evelyn started to sing a lullaby as Dottie and Marla left the room.

Then Doris came up and gave Kitty her Regady Ann dolls. "You forgot them," she said. "They liked to be snuggled up with their mama."

Kitty grabbed then and wrapped them in her arms as she frowned.

Doris left the room and Evelyn rubbed Kitty's head as she sang. Kitty was indeed tired. Dottie had forced her to wake up early and she was still tired so she closed her eyes. Evelyn kept on singing.

Kitty woke up two hours later and found herself in her room. The pacifier had fallen out of her mouth during her nap. At first she thought everything was a dream until she saw the Ragady Ann dolls and the dress she had on. She even felt diapers on her and the rubber pants but worst of all she had to pee again real bad. She remember what Dottie told her before her nap time so she found her pacifier and popped it back in her mouth. She lied there for a few more minutes waiting for someone to come in and tell her her nap time was over but no one came. The pain in her bladder got worse and worse. Then she couldn't stand it anymore so she screamed with anger.

The Peaches happened to be home still hanging out doing their own things. Betty was in her room making a bib when she heard screaming and Marla was writing a letter to Nelson. Dottie, Mae, Doris, and Shirley were playing Parcheesi in the dining room. Dottie was doing those blockades again. Neezer, Beans and Connie were listening to some records when they heard screaming too.

"I hear screaming I hear screaming," Stilwell was saying as he ran around the house.

Betty put down the unfinished bib and marched to Kitty and Dottie's room. Connie, Neezer and Beans did the same.

Kitty was wriggling around in her bed screaming and grabbing herself you know where.

Dottie ran in the room too and so did Miss Cuthbert, Jimmy and the owners.

"What wrong?' Dottie asked.

"Why is she screaming?" Jimmy yelled.

Stilwell was in the room too and he had his ears covered. Evelyn stood behind him. Then she took him out of the room.

Dottie tried to calm Kitty down.

"Kitty, shh shh," she said as she grabbed her. "What is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Peee!" she yelled. "I gotta pee!" and she shook some more.

"You can go in your diaper," said Dottie.

"Nooooo!" Kitty yelled.

"Sweetie, you're too young to use the bathroom."

Kitty kept shaking and Neezer and Beans grabbed her trying to calm her down too.

Then her bladder released the liquid.

"Noo noo!" Kitty screamed. She shook harder as she wet herself. Then she stopped when she was done going. Kitty started to cry.

Dottie lifted up her dress and found her diapers wet.

Miss Cuthbert saw the diaper.

"What is going on here?" she said firmly.

"Why is she wearing a diaper?" Jimmy yelled and he took a sip from his beer bottle.

"The girls are forcing me to wear them," Kitty shouted.

"She's acting like a baby," Dottie informed, "so we're treating her like one."

"Mae's idea," said Miss Cuthbert. "Nice," and she left the bedroom.

"Miss Cuthbert!" Kitty yelled. "Do something! Don't leave me. Fine I'm sorry I called you Miss Ugly behind your back! Please Miss Cuthbert help me! I'll do anything please. I'm sorry I put the dead bugs on your bed but it was Mae's idea and some of the other girls did it too. Miss Cuthbert, come back, come back Miss Cuth-"

Jimmy picked up a pillow from Dottie's bed and threw it at Kitty.

"You shut up," he yelled. "You opened yourself a can of worms and now you're facing the consequence."

"Dugan," Kitty cried.

"I'm not helping nothing," he said. "All month long you've been nothing but bitchy and whiny and bratty. You think I'm going to help that person? No! You getting what you deserve there missy."

Kitty cried harder.

"Stop crying or I'm putting you across my lap and spanking your sorry ass just like my own daddy did to me when I was real little," yelled Jimmy, "he used a belt and sometimes he used a wooden spoon or spatula."

"Whoa Jimmy," said Dottie.

Then Jimmy left the room. Kitty lied in bed shocked. Even the chaperon and the manger weren't going to help her. But what about the owners. Kitty held her arms out to Mr. and Mrs. Keysworth. Instead they said, "We love babies."

"All our children have grown and so have our grand kids," said Mrs. Keysworth.

"I wish the season could last forever," Mr. Keysworth chuckled.

They left the room in big smiles.

Kitty realized no one was going to help her. But wait, wait until Harvey and Lowenstein find out about what the girls are doing to her. They'd help her.

Dottie grabbed the calendar to see who was next to change Kitty and wash the diapers.

"Marla," she shouted as she went out in the hallway. "You're next to change the diapers and Doris, it's your turn to wash the diapers."

Dottie came back in the room and asked Kitty if she was all calmed down now.

"I don't wanna be a baby," she said. "Me wanna be a big girl."

Kitty's hair was all messed up from all the moving and the shaking. The barrettes had fallen out and her hair was out of place.

"Sweetie, you're too young to be a big girl," said Dottie. "You're not old enough for all the responsibilities."

"I wanna be big," Kitty yelled.

Marla still hadn't come with the clean diapers yet so Dottie told Neezer to get her.

Neezer walked out of the room and found Marla in her room writing to Nelson. It was one long letter she was writing.

"Marla, Kitty's diaper change," Neezer told her.

Marla put the pencil down and got the clean diapers from Alice's room. They were almost out already. As Marla and Neezer went back to Kitty's room, Neezer went around telling everyone they were almost out of clean diapers. Ellen Sue was playing the piano on the main floor as she was singing "The Saint Go Marching In" with Shirley and Helen. Ellen Sue stopped playing the piano. She went outside and grabbed the wet diapers and brought them inside. She got her hair dryer and bought them to the bathroom. She plugged in the hair dryer and started to blow the heat on the diapers to dry them off quicker.

Marla came in Kitty's room and had her lie on the floor. She pulled off her rubbed pants and some pee came out and went on the carpet.

"Marla, take off her diapers while she is standing," said Dottie, "not lying down."

Marla grabbed Kitty's arms and had to her stand up.

"I'd change her in the bathroom," Dottie said again. "It's easier."

Marla brought Kitty to the bathroom. Ellen Sue was still in there drying off the three diapers. Kitty didn't put on a fuss as she was brought to the bathroom. Dottie watched Marla trying to take off the diapers but Kitty's dress was in the way. Marla was under it trying to unpin the diapers when Dottie told her to take it off first so she did. Kitty was now in her undershirt and soaked diapers. Marla took off the diaper pins and the diapers dropped to the floor. Stillwell came by again and Kitty covered herself up.

"Ahhh, go away," Kitty shouted.

"Stilwell, go find your mother and see what she is doing," Dottie told him to get him away.

Marla left the bathroom and went back in Kitty and Dottie's room and grabbed the diapers and a new pair of rubber pants. She brought them back to the bathroom. Marla started to put on a cloth diaper when Dottie told her to wash her bottom first with a rag. Marla got out a clean rag and soaked it and wiped Kitty's bottom.

"Do it all over," Dottie told her.

Marla wiped her bottom and then her behind and then she started to wipe her tummy.

"I meant her whole bottom, not her whole body," said Dottie.

"Sorry," Marla said shyly.

"It was my bad," said Dottie.

Marla put a clean diaper around Kitty and when she put in a diaper pin, it stabbed her skin.

"Ow," Kitty yelled. She pushed the diapers away. "I don't wanna wear diapers. Can we eliminate it?"

Dottie came up to her and slapped around her behind.

"Ow," Kitty yelled again.

"Quit being a brat, you are wearing them and that's all to it. Don't make it hard on Marla," Dottie scolded, "or you will earn yourself a good spanking. Marla, it's easier when you have her lie down and put them on. Kitty, lie down."

Kitty lied on the floor. Dottie helped Marla put the diapers on her. They put three diapers under her and Dottie helped Marla pinned them shut. After they were done, they put the rubber pants on her. Marla put the dress back on Kitty.

"Good girl, Kitty," Dottie told her. "You earned yourself a treat."

Kitty wondered what she was going to get. Dottie brought her out of the room and looked for Doris. She found her out on the balcony chatting with Mae and they were smoking. "Doris, it's your turn to wash the diapers," Dottie told her.

Mae started to laugh. "Oh Doris," Mae taunted.

"Shut up Mae," said Doris.

"You will be washing them soon too Mae," Dottie told her.

"Oh Mae," Doris taunted back as she went back inside.

Dottie told her the wet diapers were in the bathroom. Doris didn't want to touch them so she used tongues from the kitchen to pick them up. Dottie awarded Kitty with a cookie.

What, this was it? she thought but she ate it anyway.

Evelyn came up to her. "Hey Kitty, my son needs someone to play with."

"Go on Kitty, go play with Stilwell," Dottie said in her sweet voice.

"I'm not playing with that brat," said Kitty.

Dottie grabbed her and spanked her butt three times. "Baby talk," she reminded her. "And the baby will not be using that word either. One of the rules is you will do what we tell you to do, you understand?"

"Yes," said Kitty.

"She's all yours," Dottie told Evelyn. "Put her shoes on first."

Evelyn put the shoe's on Kitty's feet and took Kitty out in the backyard where her son was playing with some toy trucks.

"Look Stilwell, I bought someone to play with you," she said. "I want you to play nice and share," and Evelyn turned to Kitty. "And I want you to play nice too. I will be watching you."

Evelyn walked back to the porch and stood there watching.

Kitty didn't sit. Stilwell kept playing with the trucks and he had little men with him too. He was playing in the dirt and he was all dirty. Kitty didn't wanna get dirty so she refused to participate. Then Stilwell picked up some dirt and threw it towards her. Some got on her dress.

"Don't," Kitty shouted. She picked up some dirt and threw it back at Stilwell. Stilwell picked some up and threw it back at her. Then the dirt fight was on. Evelyn ran out to them. "Children children," she said. "Play nicely. Don't throw any more dirt okay."

"Sorry mama," said Stilwell.

Inside, Doris didn't rinse out the diapers. She put them in the washing machine instead and filled it up with water and then she poured some soap in it and washed them.

Outside Kitty finally started to participate. It started out with her being curious what Stilwell was pretending what the men were doing.

"What is going on with the little men?" Kitty asked.

"This guy is trying to run over the other men with his pick up truck but they are runnin' away," Stilwell replied.

"Why is he trying to run them over?" Kitty asked.

"Because he's a bad guy," Stilwell replied.

"Why is he bad?"

"I don't know. He just is."

"Is he going to go to jail?"

"What's a jail?"

"Well a jail is where people go when they're bad. They lock you in this cell with bars around it and you never get out."

"Am I bad?"

"Yes you are."

Stilwell started to cry. He ran over to Evelyn.

"Stilwell Stilwell," she said. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Am I bad?" Stilwell cried.

"No of course not. You're the sweetest little boy. You told you you were?"

"She did," Stilwell pointed at Kitty.

"Kitty, come here," Evelyn ordered.

Kitty came very slowly.

"Now!" Evelyn shouted.

Kitty walked faster and faster until she was standing right in front of her.

"I want you to apologize to Stilwell for telling him he's bad."

"He is bad," Kitty pointed out. "He hit us with flyswatters, he made Lou quit, he-"

"Dottie!" Evelyn shouted.

"I'm sorry," Kitty said quickly.

"Say it like you mean it," Evelyn scolded.

"I'm sorry," Kitty said apologetically. Of course it was a fake apology. She didn't mean it.

"Say 'I'm sorry Stilwell for telling you you're bad.'"

"I'm sorry Stilwell for telling you you're bad," said Kitty.

"And tell him he's a very sweet boy."

"And you're a very sweet boy."

"If you call my son any more bad things, I'm telling your sister," Evelyn warned Kitty. "Now you two get back to playing."

Stilwell ran back to his toys. Kitty just walked. Stilwell went back to having the pick up truck running after the little men.

"Help help, he's trying to run us over," Stilwell had the little men say.

Then Connie came outside and asked Evelyn something.

"Okay," she said. "Stilwell angel," she called. "I'm going to go inside for sec and help Connie with something. You be good to Kitty. If there are any problems, you come tell me."

"Okay mom," said Stilwell.

Evelyn and Connie went inside.

Stilwell looked up at Kitty and told her to sit down.

"No way," she said. "I'm not getting my dress all dirty."

"I'm going to tell mom you were mean to me," he said.

"I'll just tell her I didn't want to sit down," Kitty informed.

"Sit down, I'll tell mom you called me bad again if you don't. She will believe me and not you."

Kit squat down. She had her dress lifted up so it wouldn't drag in the dirt.

Stilwell pushed a crane truck over to her. "Play with me," he said.

"I don't play with trucks," she said.

"Play with me," he shouted. "I'll tell mom you called me bad if you don't."

Kitty grabbed the crane truck and frowned as she pushed it back and forth.

Stilwell threw a few men at her. "Play with them," he said. "I'll tell mom you called me bad if you don't do I say."

Kitty was forced to do Stilwell told her to do. She was forced to dig a hole in the ground with her hands, she was forced to have the men run away from Stilwell as he was trying to stomp on them, and she was also forced to run away from Stilwell when he pretended he was King Kong and Kitty was the women he was going after. He even had her yell "Help help, someone come save me from this monster. Helllllp."

"Roar roar," Stilwell was saying.

"Helllllp meeee," Kitty shouted.

"Oh isn't that cute," Neezer pointed out the window on the second floor at Kitty and Stillwell.

Dottie looked out the window and saw them playing.

"Wow, they sure get along great when they're kids," Dottie chuckled.

Kitty was sweaty from all the running and her dress had some dirt on it from playing in the dirt.

Then Evelyn came back out. She watched her son play and then Dottie came out.

"Okay Kitty, time to come inside. We have a game soon."

Saved by the sister, Kitty thought.

She ran up to Dottie and she brought her inside. "Let's get you cleaned up first," Dottie told her. Dottie took her upstairs to her room. "Wow you sure played hard," Dottie told her. "You need a bath. Let's get your dress of first and the diapers." Dottie took the dress off Kitty and her undershirt. She took off the rubber pants and unpinned the diapers. They were unused. "We can put these back on after you get through with your bath."

Dottie led Kit to the bathroom. Now three girls were in there drying the diapers with their hair dryers. Dottie put the plug in the tub and filled it up with water. She put Kitty in it. Dottie got a clean rag and got it wet. She got a bar of soap and got it wet too and put it in the rag. Kitty sat in the tub naked watching the girls talk as they dried her diapers. After the tub finished filling up, Dottie turned off the water and started to bath Kitty.

"Dottie, I know how to wash myself," Kitty informed.

"But babies don't," Dottie replied. "Another rule for you, you will be bathed by us girls. You are not allowed to wash yourself."

Kitty didn't say anything. She didn't want to get slapped again.

Kit had to pee again so she went in the bath tub (she didn't want to go in her diapers again) as Dottie washed her whole body and after she was done, she washed her hair. She got the shampoo. Since the water was too soapy, she used fresh water and poured it over Kitty's head. Then she squirted some shampoo on her hand and started to scrub her hair. After she was done, she rinsed out her hair and her body and then she told Kitty to come out. Kitty stepped out of the tub and Dottie dried her off. Dottie brought her in the hallway to their room. Dottie had Kit lie down and she put the diapers back on her. She put three more on.

"Dottie," said Kitty. "I don't want any more on me."

"Sorry Kitty the thicker the diapers are, the more they will hold. We want to reduce the diaper changes at the game.

"I don't like the name Kitty. I want my old name back."

"I'm sorry you don't like your name but it is your name now. Any more arguments about it, you get your butt spanked."

Kitty didn't say anymore.

Dottie put a clean undershirt on her. "Well Kitty, I think you will be happy about this. You will be wearing one of your normal dresses since your other one got dirty from playing," said Dottie. "For being a good girl during your bath, I'm going to let you pick out what you want to wear."

Kitty jumped up and down. "Yes yes yes, oh thank you Dottie," and she hugged her.

"How would you say it in baby talk?" Dottie reminded her.

"Yeah yeah yeah, tank you Dottie," Kitty said again.

"Good girl, now pick out what you want to wear."

Kit went in her wardrobe and picked out along dress that was white lines and gray ones, and white and blue circles around it. Dottie took it from her. "Another rule, you are not allowed to dress yourself."

Dottie unbuttoned the dress and put it on her and buttoned it back up.

Then she took out a pair of sock and put them on her. She also brushed her hair. She put some make up on her face and lip stick. Then she found her barrettes and put them in her hair again. The Dottie put her shoes on her and tied them. The diaper was so thick, she couldn't put her legs together. She hoped the diapers wouldn't effect her in the game.

"Let's see what everyone else is up to," Dottie told Kitty.

She took her hand and brought her out in the hall. She saw Evelyn take Stilwell up the stairs and into the bathroom for a bath. Kitty and Dottie walked around the house seeing what everyone was up to. Jimmy was reading the newspaper, Betty was still working on making the bib, Marla was writing a letter to her father, Shirley was trying to read a book at a young adult level, Ellen Sue was playing the piano, Alice was talking on the phone, the rest of the girls were outside playing catch for their game. The owners were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. Mae, Beans, and Doris were at the Catholic church preying and Mae was confessing in the confession booth and Miss Cuthbert was with them. Mae told the priest everything she's been doing. She told him about the bugs in Miss Cuthbert's bed, she told him about her getting Marla drunk at the Suds Bucket, she told him about her chasing Stilwell with a bat, she told him about her smoking, she even told him about her idea of making Kitty a baby. The priest dropped his bible and it made people in the pews jump from the sound.

"That's the second time he's dropped that bible since she's been in there," Doris told Beans.

Then Mae came out.

"C'mon girls," said Miss Cuthbert

Then the priest came out of the confession booth. His face was covered with sweat.

"Mae what did you say to him?" Doris asked as they walked out of the church.

"Everything," she replied.

Back at the house Dottie asked Kitty if she was hungry. She was starving. All the running and being depressed about the babying burned a lot of calories.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said.

Dottie brought her to the kitchen and had her sit in a chair at the table. Dottie went looking in the cabinets for the baby food. Kitty watched her looked for it. Then Mr. and Mrs. Keysworth came in the kitchen.

"Ah what are you up to Dottie?" Mrs. keysworth asked.

"I'm looking for the baby food," Dottie replied.

"Oh it's right in here," she said as she opened a drawer.

"Oh thank you," said Dottie.

The drawer was full of baby food. The jars were piled on top of each other. Dottie took out a few varieties. Peas, carrots, and banana flavors.

"Allow me to feed her will you?" Mrs. Keysworth asked. "We've hadn't had babies in this house for a long time."

"Sure no problem," Dottie replied.

Dottie got out a hand towel and out it on Kitty as a bib. The tucked the top of it in her dress.

Mr. Keysworth got out a small spoon as Mrs. Keysworth opened a jar of baby food.

Mrs. Keysworth grabbed the spoon from her husband and stuck the spoon in the food and brought it over to Kitty's mouth. She opened her mouth without a fuss but then she hated the food she was getting. The peas flavor tasted awful. She spat it out.

"Swallow it," Mrs. Keysworth told her.

"It tastes bad," said Kitty.

But Mrs. Keysworth tried to put more in her mouth but she held it shut.

"Open your mouth," said Mr. Keysworth.

Kitty shook her head.

"Here comes the plane," said Mr. Keysworth as his wife brought the spoon to Kitty's mouth. Kitty turned her head the other way. Mrs. Keysworth brought the spoon to her mouth again. Kitty turned her head again.

"Looks like we have a picky eater here," said Mr. Keysworth.

"I guess we have to do it the way we used to do with our own kids and grand kids when they were little," Mrs. Keysworth sighed. She grabbed Kitty's head and shoved the spoon in her mouth and pulled it out. Kitty spat the food out again.

Mrs. Keysworth put down the spoon and opened another jar of baby food. The carrots this time. She put the spoon in it and then she stuck it in the peas and had the two flavors mixed up.

Mrs. Keysworh grabbed her head again and Kitty pushed her arm away when she tried to feed the food to her.

The spoon and the food flew in the air and landed on the floor.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Keysowrth. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Luckily Dottie came back in the kitchen. "How's everything going?" she asked.

"She won't eat," Mr. Keysworth replied as he wiped up the mess and put the spoon in the sink.

Dottie glared at Kitty. "Kitty."

Then she snapped. "My name is Kit! Kit! K-I-T Kit and I hate the name Kitty. It sounds babyish and I'm done with this all. I'm not putting up with it anymore," and she stormed out of her chair. "I will put up the fight as long as it takes me to win." And she ran

"Kitty get back here," Dottie shouted as she ran after her. Kitty ran out of the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Keysworth tried to stop her but she shoved them hard and they fell down. Kitty ran up the stairs and the girls heard all the commotion. Evelyn was getting Stilwell dressed when she heard the yelling. She left her bedroom and saw Kitty running away from Dottie and the owners.

"No," Kitty yelled. "This all ends. You can't do this to me."

Marla stayed in her room, Betty ran out in the hall and tried to stop her. Kitty scratched her and spat at her and pushed her and ran off. Then all the girls in the home were chasing her and so was Dugan. Kitty kept putting up a fight with all the girls. She threw things at them and pushed things out of place to make an obstacle course. Then everyone decided to split up. They ran in different directions. Then Miss Cuthbert, Doris, and Mae came back. They heard the chaos and they saw the house disorganized thanks to Kitty.

"Kitty has gone bad," said Alice. "Help us catch her. Split up."

They split up and ran looking for her.

The diapers rubbed against Kitty's skin. She ran funny because of the thick diapers. When Kitty ran towards the living room again, a small board appeared out of nowhere and she ran into it and fell down. It hit her in the forehead. Then Ellen Sue appeared holding the board.

Miss Cuthbert, Dottie, and Shirley stopped when they found her on the floor.

"Ellen Sue you could have hurt her real bad, I hope she doesn't have a concussion," said Dottie.

"She pissed me off," said Ellen Sue as she put the board down.

Kitty lied on the floor on conscious. Her eyes were closed.

"What happened?" Shirley asked.

"She wouldn't eat," said Dottie, "So she ran and we tried to stop her and this is what all happened." Then she pointed at the mess in the home.

Then the rest of the girls came inside and saw the mess. They wondered the same thing as

Dugan came downstairs and picked Kitty off the floor. "What do you want me to do with her?" he asked Dottie.

"Put her in the kitchen and dump her on the floor."

Dugan brought Kitty to the kitchen as the girls asked what happened in the house. Jimmy went in the kitchen and dropped Kitty on the floor. She woke up. Before she could get up again, Dottie, Doris, Mae, Shirley, Ellen Sue and Dottie all pinned her to the floor.

"Man I can't believe this. We have a game and we have this huge mess to clean up. We don't have the time. We have to get ready," said Doris.

"Thanks a lot Kit," said Shirley.

"It's Kitty," Mae corrected.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks Mae."

"Okay, time for a spanking Kitty," said Dottie.

Kitty fought hard to get up but the girls held her down. They were all too strong for her. They turned her over and Dottie spanked her behind and her back legs and her back.

"Ow ow ow," Kitty screamed and then she started to cry.

"This is what you get for breaking the house and disobeying us and pushing Mr. and Mrs. Keysworth. You could have hurt them," Dottie yelled as she spanked her. Then she was done. "Now for a time out."

Dottie yanked her off the floor and the girls took her to another room and put her in a corner with her face facing the wall.

"Stand in the corner with your nose facing the wall and don't move until we're all ready to go," Dottie scolded, "or you're earning yourself another good spanking."

Stilwell had knew about the punishment already. He had heard the hitting and the yelling and Dottie yelling at her. After the girls left the room to get ready. Stilwell came in the room and teased her.

"You are in trouble you are in trouble," he said as he pranced around the room.

"Shut up," said Kitty.

"You are in trouble. You are bad, you are in trouble."

The girls started to get ready. Stilwell was still taunting Kitty. "You stink, you are in trouble. You are bad."

Then Kitty had finally had it. She picked up a magazine and threw it at him. It hit him in the head and he started to cry.

"Mommy," he cried as he ran out of the room.

Soon Evelyn came in the room with an angry look on her face. Kitty saw it when she turned around.

Evelyn walked up to her and started to hit her. "How dare you hurt my son," she yelled.

"He was being a pain in the ass," Kitty yelled. "He wouldn't stop making fun of me."

"You don't throw things at little boys," Evelyn yelled as she kept hitting Kitty.

Then she left the room. Kitty stood in the corner crying.

Evelyn told Dottie Kitty had said a bad word and she hit her son with a magazine.

After everyone gathered their uniforms mitts, and their beauty kits, Dottie came in the room and got Kitty. She had two Peaches uniforms in her arms and two beauty kits and their mitts.

"Time out's over now," Dottie told her. "Oh look at this mess. You are sure going to get it."

Kitty wondered what Dottie meant by it but she didn't say anything. She didn't wanna get punished again.

Her back and her upper legs were sore from the spanking and her arms and her tummy and chest were sore too from Evelyn hitting her.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Helen was saying to the owners. "We'll clean it up when we get back. We won't go to bed until everything is picked up. I promise"

"Don't worry," said Mr. Keysworth. "We'll pick it up while you gals are playing. Good luck in the game.

"I'm hungry," Kitty told Dottie when they got out to the bus.

"Tough, you should have ate," Dottie said angrily.

Luckily, Mae had brought the baby food with her. Betty had brought a bottle along with milk in it and a pacifier for her with a diaper pin with a string attached to it. She worked on the bib some more. Alice and Neezer brought the rest of the diapers along and Ellen Sue had the diapers Kitty wore earlier lying across the seats to dry since they were still a little wet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Baby's First Game**

The Peaches arrived at the ballpark and so did the other team. Kitty was still sore from the beatings. Dottie took her by the hand as they went to the locker room with their team. Ellen Sue and a few other girls hung some string across the locker room so she could hang the diapers up to dry. Dottie put hers and Kitty's stuff down on the bench. She began to undress Kitty. She unbuttoned her dress and pulled it down and had her step out of it. She tried to put the red shorts on her but they wouldn't fit over the diapers so Dottie decided she was going to wear the dress only. In those days, girls wore dresses as their uniforms and shorts underneath it. It had their team name on their uniform in the front and AAGPBL logo on the side on the short sleeve.

"Sorry Kitty, I guess you're going to wear the dress only," Dottie informed her.

"No," she said. "I am not wearing diapers under my uniform, take them off me."

Dottie slapped her hands away when she reached for them.

"I don't want people in the stands to see them," Kitty yelled.

"You need help over there Dottie?" Beans asked as she took off her clothes.

"I might but we'll see," Dottie replied and then she turned to Kitty. "Don't start a big chaos in here like you did at the house. I won't have it."

Kitty felt defeated. Dottie had her step into her uniform and Dottie pulled it up and buttoned it in the front. Then she had her sit on the bench and wait for her to get changed. Dottie took off her clothes and put them in her cubby and she put on her uniform. She put on her red socks and cleats. After she was done, she put Kitty's socks on her feet and then her cleats. Then she went to the sink and got a bar of soap and came back and tried to put it in Kitty's mouth but she turned her head away. "Remember one of the rules Kitty?" she said. "You say a bad word, your mouth gets washed out with soap."

"I did not say any bad words," said Kitty.

"Ass isn't a bad word? You said it to Evelyn, she told me, now open you mouth or you're getting another spanking. Don't make me have the other girls come to you."

Kitty opened her mouth and Dottie stuck the bar of soap in her mouth.

"Leave it in there until everyone is done getting ready," Dottie told her.

Stilwell stared at her and smiled. Then he started to make funny faces at her. "Ha ha," he said.

Kitty wanted to hit him but she didn't want Evelyn to hit her again so she suffered the torture from him.

"Stilwell angel come here," Evelyn called.

Stilwell ran to her.

"Leave Kitty alone," Kitty heard her say. "She is being punished for saying a bad word to me."

After the girls were done getting ready, Dottie took the soap out of Kitty's mouth and she let her go over to the sink and wash the smell out of her mouth. Dottie gave her her mitt after she was done and they went out in the field to warm up. Dugan and Miss Cuthbert sat in the dugout. Stilwell played with his toys in the sand.

Kitty's tummy was grumbling with hunger. She tried her hardest to ignore it. She also felt nervous about her diapers under her uniform. She wondered if they would stick out just like their shorts do.

People in the stands were starting to arrive. Still not many came.

"Here Kitty," said Dottie as she held her mitt open.

Kitty took a deep breath and threw the ball to her.

"Look you can see her diapers," she heard one of the Peaches say behind her back.

Kitty pulled down the back of her uniform.

"Kitty," Dottie called.

Kitty looked up and Dottie threw the ball back to her. She caught it in her mitt. She pulled the back of her uniform again as she threw the ball but it wasn't a very good throw. The ball landed way in front of Dottie.

"Kitty," said Dottie. "Let go of your uniform."

Kitty shook her head as Dottie ran up to the ball.

"I don't want the diapers showing," Kitty said quietly through clinched teeth.

"You'll get used to it. Now throw the ball and let go of your uniform or you I'm going to have to send you back to Oregon."

"I'm not going home. I hate it there."

"Then let go of your uniform. You can't pitch and hold it down at the same time."

Kitty liked playing ball a lot so she decided to listen to Dottie.

The rest of the Peaches did their warm ups and so did the other team. Kitty didn't hear another word about diapers.

Soon the game started. Kit felt the urge to pee. AGAIN.

The announcer announced the Racine batter as she walked up to home plate.

Kitty's diaper showed when she pitched to Dottie. The Belles noticed the diapers under her uniform and they all started whispering to each other wondering if she was wearing a diaper or not.

"She really is wearing a diaper," Kitty heard one of them say.

She heard more whispering and giggling. It made Kitty mad so it caused her to throw really fast pitches. They hurt Dottie's hand when she caught them. Then the batter struck out.

"The Peaches have one down," the announcer announced as the Racine batter went to the dugout as the next one went up to bat.

The announcer announced her up at bat.

"Go Kitty," the Peaches cheered.

"Put it here Kitty," Dottie told her as she held out her mitt.

Kitty took a deep breath and pitched the ball.

"Here comes the pitch."

The batter swung and hit the ball.

"And she swings and it's a hit. Oh a grounder."

The Racine batter dropped the bat and ran to first base as the ball went across the ground. It went by Kitty and Beans got the ball and threw it to Helen and got the runner out.

Helen threw the ball back to Kitty but she dropped the ball so she had to bend down to pick it up. The back of her diapers showed and people in the stands saw it and so did the announcer.

"Nice butt Kit," said one of the Belles and Kitty heard laughter.

"Shut up," Helen told them.

Kitty stuck her tongue at them.

"Hey Keller, is that diaper you have on there?" she heard one of the men yell from the stands.

Kitty looked in the stands to see if Walter and Lowenstein were there but she couldn't find them so she assumed they weren't at their game this time. They didn't come to every single game in the league because sometimes there were two games going on on the same day in two different towns so they were at one of them.

Great, they're probably in South Bend watching the game there, Kitty thought.

She was screwed. She would have to wait until the next game for them to see her.

Maybe they will be in Racine tomorrow, Kitty thought.

"Hey diaper butt throw the ball will you?" another guy yelled from the stands.

"Ignore them," Dottie told Kitty.

The next Racine batter went up to home plate and held up the bat. The announcer announced her up to home plate.

"Storm the ball in," Dottie told Kitty.

Kitty took a deep breath.

"Here's the pitch," said the announcer as she pitched to Dottie.

The Racine batter swung and missed the all.

"Swing and a miss. Strike one," said the announcer.

The Peaches cheered from the dugout and in the field.

Dottie threw the ball back to Kitty.

Then the guy climbed on the stands and started to mock Kitty. He was the same guy who mocked the Peaches on the first day of the girl's baseball season.

"Babies can't play ball," he shouted. "I wanna play I wanna play. I want to be a ball player too just like those other girls," he said pretending he was Kitty.

"Ignore the asshole," Dottie told Kitty.

"That guy is so annoying," said Helen. "I can't concentrate on the game."

Kitty pitched the ball to Dottie.

The batter swung and hit the ball.

"Swing and hit," said the announcer.

The ball went out in the field and Mae caught the ball.

"Mordabito catches the ball and the Peaches have a final out."

The Peaches ran to the dugout and the Belles went out in the field.

Kitty had to pee really bad. She grabbed her crotch trying to hold it.

She kept her back turned to the field and to the other dugout so none of the Bells would see her.

"Kitty, what are you doing?' Dottie asked.

"I have to go really bad," she said.

"Well you can't hold it forever, you will have to eventually go."

"I'm not piss-er wetting myself like a baby."

"You are a baby," Dottie reminded her.

"Yeah," said a few other Peaches.

Mae went up to home plate to bat.

"Batting for the Rockford peaches number five center fielder, Mae Mordabito," the announcer announced.

"Go Mae," the Peaches cheered.

Kitty kept grabbing herself. The pain was getting worse and worse. Soon she would have to bat if the Belles didn't have any three outs by then.

The Peaches cheered when Mae hit the ball and made it to second.

"Dirt in the skirt dirt in the skirt Mae," Dottie yelled.

Mae slid into second.

"Safe," said the umpire.

"And she is safe," said the announcer.

Then Doris was up at bat.

Kitty knew she be last at bat again but she didn't care. She had to go really bad.

Doris hit the ball and made it to first base. Then Dottie was up at bat.

So far Racine had no outs.

"Face it Kitty, you have to go sometime soon," Ellen Sue told her. "Just go and get it over it. That what's they're for." Referring to her diapers.

Then Stilwell came up to Kitty and grabbed her arms. Kitty was forced to let go of her crotch to push him away. "Go away," she said.

Stilwell ran away but came back when Kitty grabbed herself again.

Kitty ran away from him down the long hallway that lead out of the stadium.

"Kitty come back here," Helen yelled when she saw her took off with Stilwell running after her.

"Here's the pitch and swing and whoa that's a very good hit," said the announcer. "Mordabito runs home and Murphy is heading third and Hinson stops at second base. The Peaches have two to nothing now."

Stilwell kept chasing after Kitty as Evelyn and Helen and a few other peaches ran after them.

"Girls?" Miss Cuthbert called after them.

"Don't worry we'll get her and come back," Alice shouted.

"Leave me alone," Kitty yelled at Stilwell.

"Stilwell angel, come here, leave the baby alone," Evelyn called.

Stilwell kept chasing Kitty. Now they were in the parking lot.

"Stilwell, I'll give you a chocolate bar if you come," Evelyn called again.

Stilwell stopped chasing Kitty and ran back to his mother.

Kitty stopped running away and headed back to the stadium again.

When she got back to the dugout, the Belles had one out and Shirley was up at bat. She struck out and came back to the dugout.

Then Helen came up to bat.

"Now batting, number fifteen, first base, Helen Haley," said the announcer.

"Kitty, can you come here for a sec," Mae asked.

Kitty didn't come. She kept grabbing herself.

"Kitty, Mae needs you," said Shirley.

Alice and Shirley led Kitty to Mae and she asked her to hold the bats for a sec because she was going to straighten out the dugout.

"It looks fine to me," said Kitty.

Alice slapped Kitty's behind. "Do as she says or you're getting a spanking again," she scolded.

She had said it loud enough for the infielder Belles to hear.

Kitty let go of her crotch and Mae picked up the bats and put them in her arms. Kitty tried to close her legs but the diapers were too thick for her to do it. Then Mae started to pick things up and put them down again and she pretended she was looking for something. Shirley, Alice, Ellen Sue who was practicing her swinging, Betty, Neezer, and Beans watched Kitty struggle trying to hold it, then her bladder gave out and she started to wet herself.

Kitty shook and started to hyperventilate.

"I think she's going finally," said Alice.

"Good," said Mae. She started to take the bats away from Kitty and leaned them against the wall of the dugout. Kitty stopped struggling after she was done going.

"That was a good one Mae, good one," said Shirley.

Mae had came up with an idea to get Kitty to stop trying to not have an accident by having her hold the bats and it worked.

"Chill out Kitty, you would have gone soon or later anyway," said Alice.

Helen struck out and the Belles ran to their dugout.

Kitty was still crying.

Dottie asked her what was wrong.

"I had an accident," she said.

Dottie lifted up her skirt and checked her diaper. "You're fine," she said. "Grab you mitt and I'll see you in the pitcher's mound."

The other Peaches had ran out in the field and got in their positions.

Kitty's diapers didn't leak at all thanks to all six diapers. She could feel the dampness in her crotch area.

"I can't stand being in wet diapers," Kitty whined.

"You'll get used to it," Dottie told her as she put on her catching gear. "You didn't mind them when you were a baby and you didn't even care if they leaked."

"I do mind now."

Dottie slapped Kitty's behind and ordered her to go to the pitchers mound. Kitty grabbed her mitt and a ball and ran to the pitchers mound.

"There's the baby again," the guy yelled again from the stands.

He got up and climbed on the stands and started to mock her again.

"Yippe yippe I'm a baby I'm a baby. Oh no I think my diaper had leaked. Mommy. Waa. Oh no there's a baby in the league. Do something Harvey. Babies can't play."

Then a few more men climbed on the stands and joined the guy. "Baby in the league baby in the league," they chanted.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty screamed.

"Uh oh the baby's having a temper tantrum," said another guy.

"Ignore them Kitty," Dottie told her when she walked up to home plate.

"Baby in the league baby in the league," the men kept chanting.

When Marla threw the ball to Ellen Sue, she threw the ball at the men and hit the same guy again. He fell backwards. The men stopped making fun of Kitty and started to make fun of the guy instead.

"Ooo," they said.

"I can't believe you got hit by a girl," said the other guy.

Kitty looked at Ellen Sue.

"They're annoying," she said.

Kitty wasn't sure if Ellen Sue threw the ball at them to defend her or to get them to shut up.

"Throw the ball Kitty," said Dottie.

Kitty threw the ball to Dottie.

They threw back and forth and then the game started again.

Kitty was mocked throughout the game. The men kept taunting her and the Belles teased her a little. They snickered and talked behind her back. They even made jokes about her and cracked up but their manager told them to be quiet and so did their chaperon. They would listen but they would start up again.

This had been one of the worse games ever for Kitty. She was even fed baby food in the dugout and Stilwell wanted some but Mae told her it was for the baby only so Evelyn fed Stilwell a Harvey bar instead. This time Kitty had liked the food she ate. It was banana flavor.

When ninth inning came, Kitty was up to bat. Her diaper stuck out as she got in her batting position.

"No high ones," Dottie called.

"I like the high ones," said Kitty.

"Mule."

"Nag."

"Play ball," said the umpire.

"Throw her some high ones," the Racine catcher told the pitcher.

"Go baby in the league. See if you can hit the ball," one of the men shouted.

The blond girl took a deep breath and threw a high fast pitch. Kit swung and missed.

"Swing and miss," said the announcer.

"Kitty if you keep swinging at those high ones, you will get another spanking," Dottie yelled.

The Racine players laughed.

Kitty didn't say anything. She was mad.

"Uh oh, the baby has been real naughty," Kitty heard another guy say behind her back.

The pitcher pitched her another high one and this time Kitty didn't swing.

"Good girl Kitty," said Dottie.

"That's a really cute nickname," said the catcher.

"Shut up Brenda," Kitty said quietly.

The pitcher pitched to Brenda again and Kitty got a strike. The ball was too low for her so she didn't swing.

"Strike," said the umpire.

"Keller got a strike and it's two and one," said the announcer.

The men mocked Kitty again.

The pitcher pitched again and this time Kitty hit the ball. She ran to first base and was safe.

"Oh I didn't know babies can hit the ball," a guy said sarcastically from the stands.

"Good job Kitty," Dottie shouted.

"Ignore those assholes," said Belles player number three who played first base.

"Thanks," said Kitty.

Kitty was confused about why number three was being nice to her. What she didn't know was not all the Belles laughed and snickered at her and cracked up jokes.

Mae was up bat again.

"Baby in the league at first base," said the men.

The ball was pitched to Brenda and Mae hit the ball and Kitty ran to second as Mae ran to first base. She was safe but Kitty was out. The ball had been thrown to the shortstop player who stood on second base. Kitty marched to the dugout and sat down and frowned. She was glad she was out. She hated her diapers sticking out to the public where everyone could see them.

After the game ended everyone went to the locker room to get changed. Dottie undressed Kitty and she took off her rubber pants and unpinned her diapers. Even though it was Marla's turn to rinse out the diapers, Dottie did it anyway since she was showering. She rinsed them in the shower. When she told Kitty told hold one of her diapers she threw it and it hit Alice while she was showering. She picked up a diaper and threw it back at Kitty. Kitty threw the diaper again when Dottie handed her another diaper to hold.

"Kitty, no," Dottie told her firmly.

This time the diaper hit Helen and then the diaper fight was on. Everyone in the shower started throwing them at each other.

"Ew get it away from me," said Evelyn as she threw the diaper back at Alice.

"Okay enough enough," said Dottie as she gathered all the diapers. She left the showers and hung them up on the string. Dottie came back to the shower and she washed Kitty's body and hers and then she washed her hair and hers. Kitty peed in the shower but she wasn't the only one who did it, the others did it too, even Dottie.

They didn't want to bother taking turns using the toilet since there was only one in the locker room. Reason Kitty peed was because of the diapers.

After Dottie and Kitty were done showering, Dottie had Kitty lie on the gurney that was for the ball players who got injured during game play. Dottie got the diapers that were dry that were hanging up and she brought them and the pins and the rubber pants back to the table. It was Alice's turn to put the diapers on Kitty but Dottie didn't mind doing it. She was dressing her so she would mind as well put diapers on her too. Dottie pinned them on Kitty and pulled the rubber pants up her legs and over her diapers. Dottie pulled her off the table and brought her back to her cubby. She put a clean undershirt on her and then she put her dress back on. She buttoned it up and had her wait for her to get dressed.

Not all the Peaches showered. Some just gave themselves a sponge bath and some didn't even play in the game so they didn't need to shower. After Dottie was done getting dressed, she brought Kitty out to the bus. Ellen Sue brought the wet diapers with her Dottie rinsed out and she hung the string up on the bus across the aisle and hung the diapers. Some Peaches complained about them because they had to duck.

"Jesus Ellen Sue, do you have to have these hanging across the aisle?" Doris asked her.

That night in the house, while everyone was eating, Mae put something in Kitty's food to make her lose control of her bowels and make her wet without being able to control it. Mae had ways of doing things. No one knew how she did it and how she came up with stuff to give to people to make them sick or make them lose control. The owners had picked up some of the mess in their home by putting the furniture back but the Peaches stayed up helping them clean everything up but Kitty was forced to go to bed along with Stilwell. She was put in her pajamas and she was tucked into bed along with her Regady Ann dolls and her pacifier. No story was read to her or nor a song was sung to her. That was what Dottie meant when she told her she get it. Kitty heard the thumping around and the talking due to the girls helping clean up the mess and putting things back where they belong. Even Miss Cuthbert helped them clean except for Dugan since he stayed at the ballpark hitting balls. He liked to stay behind and hit them after every game in Rockford since he couldn't play anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Baby's First Trip on the Road.**

Kitty woke up the next morning wet. Even her PJ's were wet and so was her bed. Her diaper had leaked again. She didn't know Mae had put something in her drink to make her wet in her sleep. Dottie got her out of bed and she stripped the bed and threw the sheets on the floor.

"I can't believe I wet the bed," said Kitty. "I haven't had that happen since I was seven and Mom spanked me with a wooden spoon until my skin was real red."

"Well you aren't going to this time," said Dottie. "You're just a baby so accidents will happen."

Kitty had no clue how it had happened. She was suddenly wetting in her sleep now. Oh well, maybe it was only that one time and it wouldn't happen again.

Dottie took off Kitty's pajamas and got Ellen Sue to change her. All the Peaches were up getting ready to go. They had a game in Racine and they had to leave early. It was still dark out. Ellen Sue got three dry diapers and changed Kitty into them. She rinsed out the rubber pants and dried them and put them on her. Dottie took her back to their room and got her dressed in her normal clothes again. Dottie even packed Kitty's suitcase for her and then she packed her own. Dottie got a pacifier and pinned it to Kitty's dress. It was attached to a string that was on a diaper pin. Dottie brought the sheets and the PJs downstairs to the washing machine and put them on the floor.

"What happened?" Mrs. Keysworth asked.

"Kitty had an accident," Dottie replied.

"Don't worry, I'll wash them."

"Thanks," said Dottie.

Everyone got dressed and they ate. Kitty was given some cereal to eat but she was forced to eat with her hands. She even got to wear her bib for the very first time Betty had finished making. Neezer sterilized the bottle nipples and Mae poured some milk in a bottle. She put something in it too to make Kitty have accidents. Then she put the top on it and gave it to Kitty to drink.

After all the Peaches ate, they grabbed their uniforms and bought them out to the bus along with their mitts, and suitcases. Doris brought the baby toys along for Kitty to play with and Shirley brought the children's books for her to read to Kitty. Betty brought her fabric with for her to make baby clothes and bibs. Dottie brought her catching gear out to the bus and put them under the bus along with the other suitcases. Mae brought the baby bottles along and the baby food. The diapers were still hanging up in the aisle Kit wore yesterday and they were all dry now. Ellen Sue took them down and threw them in the back seat along with the other diapers and rubber pants and pins. Dottie took Kitty towards the back of the bus and had her sit next to the window and Dottie sat down next to her. She handed Kitty her Regady Ann dolls. "You left these in our room," she said.

Kitty took them and put them on the floor next to her feet but Dottie picked them up.

"This is no way to treat your dolls, Kitty," she said as she put them in her lap.

Across the aisle, Stilwell sat in his seat sleeping while Evelyn sat next to him. She had her little guitar with her. She liked to play it and she some times wrote songs. Kitty wanted to draw. She always drew whenever she was on the bus on the way to their games. She drew pictures of buildings in New York City because she wanted to travel. She couldn't remember if Dottie packed it or if she left the drawing paper in their room in the house.

"Did you bring my drawing paper with?" Kitty asked Dottie.

Instead Dottie said, "Kitty, you haven't been using any baby talk lately. We haven't been enforcing that rule."

"I don't know any baby talk," said Kitty.

"I'll teach it to you then. When you were baby I remember you pounding on the drawers in the kitchen whenever you were hungry yelling 'ea,' for 'eat.' And you said 'bawo' for 'bottle' and wawo for 'water' and 'bawoo' for 'balloon' and 'duce' for 'juice.'"

"Whoa Kitty," said Mae.

"Wow you sure remember all the baby words she used Dottie," said Doris.

"That's because I'm four years older than her," said Dottie. "I remember her following me around our home when she was a year and a half. Everywhere I went, she went. If I came outside she followed me out. If I left her in the dust, she'd cry."

Dottie told Mae, Doris, Shirley and Evelyn cute stories about her kid sister when she was a baby as Miss Cuthbert was making sure everyone was on the bus. Then she told the bus driver he could go now. The Peaches had gotten a new bus driver not too long ago. Mae had told him they needed to make a stop at store on the way out of town.

Then Dottie started to tell a story about Kitty getting potty trained. It embarrassed the hell out of her.

"I remember the time when Mom and dad chased Kitty all over the house because she didn't want to sit on the potty and wait and then she had an accident and I remember one of our parents, I can't remember which one, stepped on it and slipped and fell and oh boy they were so mad, they grabbed her and pulled her over their lap and hit her behind very hard and they didn't stop until it was beat red and oh boy Kitty was sure screaming and balling."

Kitty couldn't take the humiliation anymore. "Shut up Dottie," she yelled.

Then Dottie turned and looked at her. "I remember when you were a baby, you never said 'shut up' so you won't be using that word anymore."

"I wanna draw," Kitty whined.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you like to draw don't you." Dottie got up and she dug around at the top above their seats and then she took out Kit's drawing paper and pencil. "Don't put the pencil in you mouth," Dottie told her. "I will be watching you."

When Kitty started to draw, she felt the wetness form in her diapers. She dropped the pencil and the drawing paper.

"Oh no oh no," she cried. She started to wiggle and squirm in her seat.

"Kitty Kitty, what is it?" Dottie asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ahhh!" Kitty yelled.

Jimmy got up and looked at the back of the bus and so did the chaperon. The Peaches who sat in the middle and in the front turned around too and looked back.

Then Kitty was done going.

"Kitty had an accident in her diapers," said Mae.

The Peaches turned around and faced the front of the bus again. Miss Cuthbert did the same and Jimmy sat back down.

Dottie lifted up Kitty's skirt and checked her diaper. It was indeed wet.

"Okay, she needs a change," she said. "Mae, I believe it's you turn."

Stilwell had woken up from Kitty's screaming.

"I'm not changing her," said Mae. "Not on this bus."

"But it's your turn so you have to," Dottie said again.

She got up and took out the calendar and showed it to Mae that it was her turn.

"Oh great," said Mae.

She regretted for putting the meds in her bottle and mixing it. Dottie told Kitty to get up and sit in the back seat of the bus. Shirley, Mae, and Doris, all got up to make room for Kitty to lie down. Kitty lied on the back seat and Mae lifted up her skirt.

The bus driver stopped at a store where Alice and Neezer had gotten the diapers. The Peaches had decided to get some more for Kitty. Mae stayed on the bus changing the wet diapers while everyone else got off. Miss Cuthbert, and Jimmy stayed on and so did the new bus driver.

Mae pulled down Kitty's rubber pants and unpinned the diapers.

"Oh god, why did you have to wet?" Mae groaned as she lifted up the diapers.

"I couldn't help it, it just came out," Kitty cried.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever."

Mae didn't know what to do with them. There were no bathrooms on the bus for her to rinse them out. She dropped them on the floor instead and picked up four clean diapers.

She didn't bother to wipe Kitty's bottom because there were no rags. Mae put them under Kitty's behind and pulled them up between her legs and pinned them shut. Then she picked up a clean pair of rubber pants and slid them on and over her diapers. Then the Peaches came back on the bus. They had each bought diapers for Kitty and rubber pants.

Kitty saw them and turned pale.

"Mae, that is no place for the diapers," Doris told her when she saw the wet ones on the floor.

"I don't know where else to put them," she said.

Dottie picked them up and the rubber pants and stuck them in an empty bag.

"Put them in here," she said.

The bus started up again and they left Rockford.

Kitty started to draw again when Mae called her over to sit in the back seat with them.

Dottie got up and pulled Kitty by her arm. She took the drawing paper and her pencil away from her and pushed her in the backseat.

Kitty sat next to Shirley and Mae sat next to Shirley too. Shirley took out one of the books and started to read to Kitty. Shirley read it very slowly. She stuttered and Mae had to help her sound out the words. Kitty was bored bored bored. She wanted to draw some more, not listen to the illiterate read.

"I wanna draw, I wanna draw," said Kitty.

"No Kitty, Shirley is reading to you," said Mae.

"She no good. She can't even read well. I bet Stilwell can read better than that."

Then Kitty was grabbed and pulled over Doris's lap and spanked on her diapered behind.

Stilwell laughed when he saw it happening.

"Apologize to Shirley right now," Doris ordered.

"No," said Kitty.

Doris hit her again.

"Sorry," Kitty shouted.

"Now you will listen to her read and no more comments about it."

Doris had Kitty sit down in her spot again and Shirley continued reading to her along with Mae helping her sound out the words.

Kitty was very bored listening so she closed her eyes and rested. Then Doris stuck her pacifier in her mouth. It fell out and Doris didn't bother to put it back in again. Soon Kitty was asleep thanks to Shirley boring her out.

Kitty woke up an hour later. She found herself lying down in the back seat with her Regady Ann dolls beside her except they were on the floor again. No one was sitting in the back seat and Kitty felt something. Her diapers felt damped. She had dribbled in them while she was a sleep and she also had her pacifier in her mouth. Someone must have stuck it in her mouth while she was a sleep. She sat up and looked down the aisle. Everyone was talking and doing their own thing.

Evelyn saw her up and announced, "Hey Kitty's up."

Dottie got out of her seat and asked her how her nap was.

Kit let her pacifier drop from her mouth. "I'm damped," she said.

Dottie ignored her grown up word. She lifted up her skit and checked her diapers.

"You're fine," she said. "When you were a baby, you said nothing about being wet."

"Kitty, you want to hear a story?" Evelyn asked. "I'm going to read to Stilwell to keep him from getting wild."

"Sure read to her," Dottie replied before Kitty answered.

Evelyn got out of her seat and she and Stilwell moved to the backseat where Kitty was sitting. Evelyn had a book in her hand that was about a house that lived in the country and then the suburbs moved in and the city so the house was unhappy and then he was moved out to the country again and he was happy. Evelyn sat between Stilwell and Kitty and begin to read.

Dottie picked up the Regady Ann dolls and handed them to Kitty and went back to her seat.

Kitty put the dolls down. She didn't want to hold them.

As Evelyn was reading, Kitty wet her diaper again and it leaked and onto her skirt.

Kitty didn't even notice but it was her diaper she noticed. She knew her diaper would get changed again in the back seat if she said something about her diaper getting wet. But she wondered why she was wetting herself without having any control. Was it happening because of the diapers or was it a coincidence?

After Evelyn finished the book, she brought out another book. This time it was called The Little Engine that Could.

Kit tried to ignore her wet diaper. It was still warm and then she started to yell.

Everyone turned around and Evelyn dropped the book. Stilwell covered his ears.

"What's wrong what's wrong?" Evelyn asked Kitty.

Dottie marched out of her seat and asked Kitty what was the matter.

"I'm wet," she said.

Dottie checked her diaper again. "She is wet. Okay lie down."

Evelyn and Stilwell had to move.

"Oh my god, she leaked too," said Dottie when she felt the wetness on the back of her skirt.

Kitty started to cry. She had leaked onto her clothes. Dottie pulled the skirt off of her and lied it on the two seats.

It was Doris's turn to change the diapers. "Ew, do I need to do it now?" she asked.

"Yes you have to," said Dottie. "You can't leave a baby in wet diapers."

Stilwell peeked over his seat and looked at Kitty. Doris pulled off her rubber pants and unpinned the diapers. She didn't want to touch them but she was forced to. Mae held open the bag as Doris dumped the wet diapers inside of them. Doris, Dottie, Eveyln, Stilwell, and Shirley all watched her get changed. Kitty hated all the attention.

Doris opened up a new package of cloth diapers and unfolded them. She placed them under Kitty's behind and pulled them up between her legs. Doris pinned them shut and slid a new pair of rubber pants on her.

"There you go, all done," Doris told her.

Kitty sat up and asked, "What about my skirt?"

"Sweetie, it's wet," Dottie replied. "And besides, all your clothes are under the bus and we aren't stopping to get them out and besides you might leak all over them too so you will mind as well stay this way."

"Nooo," Kitty cried.

"Sweetie, babies don't care if they have nothing on their legs. You didn't mind when you were one," Dottie told her. "Besides, it'll make it easier for all of us too. Now we wouldn't have to lift up your clothes to check your diaper."

"I know, lets make a new rule," said Mae. "How about she wears nothing over her legs. Just only a shirt and diaper."

"Good idea Mae," said Dottie.

"No," said Kitty.

"Yes, Kitty," said Dottie.

Kitty started to cry.

"Shh it's okay baby," said Dottie as she placed her pacifier in her mouth but she spat it out.

"No no, leave it in there. Don't spit it out."

"Ha ha," said Stilwell. "You are a baby, you are a baby."

"Ahhhhh," Kitty yelled as she kicked her feet.

"Stilwell, leave her alone or you will get the same treatment as her," Evelyn scolded.

Stilwell's eyes widened. He'd hate to have the same humiliation as Kitty.

The Peaches went back to their seats and sat down.

Dottie sat next to Kitty rubbing her back as she had her pacifier in her mouth.

Hopefully this all ends today, Kitty thought angrily to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kitty's First Messy Diaper and Jimmy Takes Over**

When they arrived in Racine, the bus driver parked the bus and everyone got up. Kitty still didn't have her skirt on and she was forced to get off the bus the way she is.

"Nooo," she yelled.

"Yes," said Dottie. "C'mon, babies don't care what they have on," and she pulled her down the aisle after everyone was off.

Dottie carried their uniforms in her arms as she took Kitty to the locker room.

Kitty felt humiliated. A few people in front of the ballpark saw her in her shirt and diapers.

"Isn't that cute," one of them said sarcastically.

Even one of the Racine players saw her. She didn't say anything. She marched to her locker room with the rest of her team.

When Dottie and Kitty came in the locker room, she checked her diapers and found them slightly damp. Then she took off her shirt and had her step into her uniform. Dottie pulled it up and buttoned it and tightened the belt. Then she had her sit down and she took off her socks and shoes and put on her long red socks and cleats. Then Dottie pinned the pacifier to her uniform.

"No I don't want it on me," Kitty cried.

"Kitty, you're a baby and you will have it on your uniform. Now no more arguments or you're getting a spanking."

"What about my shorts?" Kitty cried.

"Didn't bring them," said Dottie. "They won't fit over your diapers."

The rest of the Peaches were getting changed and heading out to the field. Dottie finished putting on her uniform and she brought Kitty out to the field with her catching gear and mitt.

They saw a few of the Racine players talking to Evelyn, Mae, Doris, and Marla.

They were asking them about Kitty and why she was wearing diapers

"We decided to make her regress," said Mae.

"That's right," said Doris.

"She's been acting like a baby so we decided to treat her like one," said Evelyn.

"That is so sweet," said Racine player number two.

"We don't appreciate sarcasm," said Mae.

"I wasn't being sarcastic," said Racine player number two.

"Whatever," said Mae. "The whole thing was my idea and Dottie took over because she's the sister."

The Racine players saw Kit warming up with Dottie with her pitches. Her diapers showed under her uniform.

"Where are her shorts?" Brenda asked.

"They don't fit over her diapers because they're too big," Doris replied.

"Hopefully it will get us more fans," said Racine player number six.

"We gots to warm up now," said Mae. "C'mon you guys," she told Doris, Evelyn and Marla.

"See you," Racine player number six yelled and they started to warm up too with their team.

Kitty kept warming up with Dottie when she felt a grumble in her tummy. She also noticed she had to make a bowel movement soon. She kept warming up with Dottie until it was time for the game to start. Unfortunately, Harvey and Lowenstein didn't come to the game again because they were in another town watching another game.

"Batting for the Rockford Peaches number eight, the catcher, Dottie Hinson," said the announcer as Dottie walked up to home plate.

The Racine pitcher number forty-six pitched to Brenda and Dottie got a strike.

"Oh strike one," said the announcer.

"It's okay Dottie," Beverly yelled.

Kitty kept looking in the stands seeing if Harvey and Lowenstien were there. She couldn't find them.

Another pitch was thrown to Brenda and it was ball one.

In the dugout, Kitty felt her diaper load up with BM. The smell waft in the air. Miss Cuthbert smelled it and covered her nose. Some of the other Peaches smelled it too and so did Stilwell when he happened to walk by.

Kitty wasn't happy what she did in her diapers. First she is wetting herself like baby with no control and now she is pooping herself too.

Kitty started to cry.

Then Jimmy noticed the smell.

"What the hell is that smell?" he asked.

Kitty kept crying. "Poopy," she said.

Evelyn, Beverly, Neezer, and some of the other Peaches took off their hats and fanned it in their face to get rid of the smell.

"Dottie," Mae shouted. "Kitty pooped in her diapers."

Some of the Belles snickered and giggled. Dottie heard Brenda chuckle behind her catcher's mask.

"Dottie, Kitty pooped in her diapers," Doris shouted.

"So, change her whoever is next on the calendar," Dottie shouted back.

The people in the stands heard the shouting too and Kitty was embarrassed when Mae and Doris blurted it out to Dottie.

Kitty cried harder.

"Dottie, who's next on the calendar?" Doris asked.

"I don't know, I'm trying to concentrate here so leave me alone until I come back to the dugout," Dottie shouted. Then she looked at the pitcher. "C'mon throw the ball."

"Ew, someone change her," said Alice. "I can't stand the smell."

Jimmy held his nose closed as he looked at the paper. "Will someone please change those stinking diapers?" he yelled. "The smell is killing me."

Some of the Belles were laughing.

"Shut up! All of you," Kitty yelled in the dugout at her team. "Shut up!" and she begin to jump up and down.

She hated the mess in her diapers. She wanted it all cleaned up. Then she started to wet herself. Kitty cried harder. Stillwell watched her threw a tantrum.

"Excuse me," said Racine player number three. "I'm trying to concentrate on the game but I can't with her screaming and crying so change her."

"Who's next on the calendar?" Doris shouted.

None of the Peaches knew. Then Miss Cuthbert got up and volunteered she'd change Kitty.

"Oh thank you lord," said Doris.

Miss Cuthbert took Kitty to the locker room and looked for the other cloth diapers. She didn't know where the Peaches put them. She looked in each locker and cubby for the diapers but she didn't find any. Then she went back to the dugout and asked where the diapers were.

"We left them on the bus," said Neezer. "And hey where's the baby?"

"I left her in the locker room," Miss Cuthbert replied.

"By herself?" said Ellen Sue. "You can't leave a baby alone, who knows what she do."

Kitty was still standing in the locker room crying except she was sniffling now. She wanted to remove her diapers really bad but she was afraid she'd get a spanking if she did. Then Miss Cuthbert came back in the locker room with a bunch of diapers, pins and a pair of rubber pants. She lifted up Kitty's skirt and pulled down her rubber pants. She unpinned the diapers and they fell on the floor. The back of the first diaper was loaded with poop and some was on her behind. Miss Cuthbert didn't know what to do with the dirty diapers but she picked them up and put them in the sink with the rest of the wet diapers and got a wet rag. She wiped Kitty's behind but it took her a few trips to rinse out the rag and wipe her behind and rinse it out again. Kitty was glad she had that diaper off, now she was going to be put in a new one. After Miss Cuthbert was done cleaning her up, she unfolded the clean diapers and put them on her. She pinned the sides of them shut and then she did the other side. Luckily Miss Cuthbert knew how diapers were put on so she did the same with an adult by putting them on like she would with a baby. Then she picked up the new pair of rubber pants and had Kitty step into them and pull them up over her diapers. She put the other rubber pants in the sink too and brought Kitty out to the dugout.

"Thanks Miss Cuthbert," said Helen.

Dottie was in the dugout again and the score was still zero.

"Kitty, you're up next to bat after Shirley," Dottie told her.

Kitty didn't want to bat. She knew her diaper would be exposed to Brenda and to the people in the stand behind her.

"I don't wanna," said Kitty. "Skip me."

"C'mon, it's okay. You like to hit," said Dottie.

"No," Kitty said again.

"Someone's going to get a spanking."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"By the way, when you say 'okay' say 'otay' okay?"

"Okay," said Kitty.

"No, what's the word?"

"Otay," Kitty corrected.

"Good girl," and Dottie patted her shoulder.

Fortunately, Racine got all three outs before she could bat.

Saved by the bell, she thought. Or saved by the out.

Kitty grabbed her mitt and ball and went out to the pitchers mound.

Dottie out on her catching gear as Helen, Shirley, Doris, Marla, Evelyn, Ellen Sue, and Mae went out in the field. Dottie finished putting on her catching gear and she grabbed her mitt and went up to home plate. Kitty started to practice throwing to her.

When the game started again, Kitty wet her diapers again. Her pacifier was still pinned to her uniform and it kept getting in her way. She couldn't stand it hitting her chest as she threw the ball. Then she yelled, "Time! Dottie?"

"Time," said the umpire.

Racine batter number forty-one back away from the plate as Dottie ran up to Kitty.

"What's wrong?" Dottie asked.

"I can't have this on me," Kitty replied as she held up her pacifier. "It keeps getting in my way."

"Well we aren't going to take it off," she Dottie as took the pacifier from her and stuck it in her mouth. "Leave it in there when it gets in your way."

Then she ran back to home plate.

"Whoa what's that Keller has in her mouth?" the announcer announced. "Oh it looks like she has her pacifier in her mouth. Why has Keller started to wear diapers and now she has her pacifier."

The Racine batter giggled as Dottie put her catching mask back on. "Stop laughing," Dottie told her. "You wouldn't laugh at a real baby would you?"

"She looks so cute. I wish I had a baby on my team."

"Play ball," said the umpire.

Kitty pitched to Dottie and Racine player number forty-one hit the ball and Evelyn caught the ball out in the field.

"….and Evelyn stabs the ball and the Peaches have an out," the announcer announced.

The runner went back in the dugout and Racine player number twenty-five came up to bat. She looked very young about in her late teens maybe nineteen years old.

"Right here, Kitty," Dottie told her.

Kitty spat out her pacifier and she tucked it inside her uniform hoping it won't be in the way. Better than holding it in my mouth, she thought.

"Keller tucks her pacifier right in her uniform," the announcer announced.

Kitty threw the pitch again and the batter swung and hit the ball. She dropped the bat and ran to first base. Helen scooped the ball off the ground and touched first base.

"Out," said the umpire.

Helen threw the ball back to Kitty as Racine number twenty five went back in the dugout.

Kitty took a deep and watched Racine batter number eleven came up to bat.

The announcer announced her up to home plate.

Kitty pitched the ball to Dottie.

"Strike and a miss," said the announcer after the batter swung.

"Go Kitty, you can do it," Evelyn shouted.

Dottie threw the ball back to Kitty and she threw the pitch again.

Number eleven swung and hit the ball and it was a pop fly. It went near the pitchers mound so Kitty held her mitt up and caught the ball.

"Oh Keller caught it and the Peaches have a final out," said the announcer.

The Peaches ran back to the dugout.

The girls started to pat Kitty on the back.

"Good girl," they were saying.

"Kitty, grab a bat, you're up to bat," Dottie told her.

Kitty grabbed a bat and walked away from the dug out. She practiced swinging.

Then the game started again.

"Now batting for the Rockford Peaches, number twenty three, the pitcher, Kit Keller," the announcer announced.

Kitty was glad the announcer called her by her right name.

Kitty walked up to home plate and stood in her batting position and held the bat in the air.

"Remember Kitty, no high ones," Dottie shouted. "Be a good girl."

"I like the high ones," Kitty said to herself.

As the pitcher pitched the ball, Kitty wet her diapers again and it distracted her from concentrating on the ball.

"Strike," said the umpire.

Kitty didn't make a fuss, she held the bat in the air and concentrated on the ball.

She concentrated on the next pitches and after she got four balls, she ran to first base.

Then Ellen Sue was up next to bat. Kitty concentrated on the batter and she ran when she hit the ball. Racine number fourteen caught the ball and Ellen Sue was out. Kitty turned around and ran back to first base. The ball was thrown to Racine number three and Kitty was out.

"No," said Kitty and she went back to the dugout.

She sat down and moped as Helen went up to bat.

Dottie gave her a batting signal.

Then Alice left the dugout and came back with a bottle for Kitty.

"Here Kitty," she said as she handed it to her.

"I don't wan' it," she said.

"Well you're sure cranky, so you must be hungry so some milk will give you some energy," said Alice.

"Kitty take the bottle," said Doris.

"You want me to drink out of that right here in this dugout?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," said Alice. "Babies drink from it everywhere."

Kitty still refused the bottle so Dottie scolded her and Kitty was forced to take the bottle but she threw it on the ground and the bottle broke and milk splattered on the ground.

"Bad Kitty," said Ellen Sue.

"Yeah bad Kitty," said Eric Cartman as he threw his popcorn at the TV.

His cat jumped on the couch and started to eat his Cheesy Poofs.

"Hey bad kitty," Cartman yelled. He pushed his cat off the couch and picked up his Cheesy Poofs and started to eat them. Then the cat put his paws on the TV screen and his head and upper body was in the way. "Hey get down kitty, I'm watching Baby in the League. Mom the kitty is blocking the TV."

Cartman's Mom didn't come in the living room so Cartman picked up the remote control and threw it at the cat and he ran out of the room.

"This movie kicks ass. Lot better than A league of Their Own."

And Cartman went back to watching the movie. "I love how Beth changed the movie, the original one sucked ass," he said. He rewound the movie back to where Kitty threw her bottle on the ground.

"Bad, Kitty," said Ellen Sue.

"Bad girl Kitty," said Dottie. Then she grabbed her and had her pulled over Doris's lap and she got spanked right there in the dugout.

Cartman laughed. "Ha ha ha, this kicks ass," he yelled. "Lot better than the real movie."

(Sorry had to throw in South Park for a bit because I love that show. Thank you babyChris for sticking that idea in my head)

"Ow stop stop," Kitty yelled.

The Racine players turned and looked in the dugout and saw Kitty's behind and back legs being spanked by Doris. The back of her skirt was lifted up and her whole diapers were showing.

Jimmy looked from behind the paper he was reading and saw her being spanked. Miss Cuthbert watched too and didn't say anything. Stilwell was laughing when he watched it.

Then Kitty was taken off of Doris's lap and she was allowed to sit on her behind again.

Then Helen came back to the dugout after she struck out.

Mae came back in the dugout with another bottle.

"Do you promise to be good Kitty and not throw this one or you'll get another trip across Doris's lap for another good hitting?"

"Yes," said Kitty.

Mae handed her the bottle and she took it and didn't throw it on the ground this time.

"Now drink up baby or you're going to take a nap right here."

Kitty obeyed her and started to drink from the bottle as Ellen Sue, Doris, Mae and Alice picked the glass off the ground. Back in those days, bottles were made out of glass.

Luckily the Peaches were standing in front of the dugout so no one in the stands didn't see Kitty drinking from her bottle, nor the Racine players.

After Racine got three out, Kitty was halfway through her bottle. Mae took the bottle from her and told her to go out to the pitcher's mound.

Kitty grabbed her mitt and ran out to the pitchers mound.

Dottie put on her catching gear.

The Peaches ran in the field and warmed up. Dottie finished putting on her gear and she grabbed her mitt and ran to home plate and stood behind it. She got in her catcher position. Kitty threw a few pitches to her and then the game started again. The Peaches threw their balls in except for Kitty.

Racine player number three came up to bat.

A few minutes later, Kitty felt awful cramps in her tummy. She didn't feel too good. She ignored it while she pitched, then she couldn't anymore. She threw some bad pitches.

"Oh what is happening out there," said the announcer. "Keller isn't doing too good."

Kitty groaned.

"Can I have a time out?" Dottie asked the umpire.

"Time," said the umpire.

Dottie ran up to the pitchers mound.

"Hinson is going to her kid sister," the announcer said again.

"I don't feel good," said Kitty.

"What's the problem?" Dottie asked.

"I have an awful tummy ache."

Kitty had her hand on her tummy. Then Dottie remembered something. She remembered when Kitty was a baby, her parents used to put her on her tummy on their laps and pat her back after she drank from a bottle because she was crying from the pain. So Dottie slapped her on the back.

"Hey, what are you doing?' Kitty cried.

"Relax," Dottie told her, "it'll be fine."

"Oh what is Hinson doing out there in the mound?" the announcer went on.

Dottie patted Kitty's back really hard but it was more of a hit. Then Kitty burped and she noticed the pain was gone.

Dottie stopped hitting her back.

"Hey, the pain is gone," said Kitty.

"Better now?" Dottie asked.

"I feel much better."

"Good," and Dottie ran back to home plate.

"Play ball," said the umpire.

Kitty pitched again and her pitches were good again.

"Looks like Hinson has fixed the problem because Keller seems better now," said the announcer.

Kitty kept pitching and she struck the batter out.

The Racine players ran in the field and got in their positions as the Peaches ran in the dugout. Brenda put on her catching gear and went up to home plate. Racine player number forty-six threw pitches to her.

Then the game started again.

Mae went up to home plate to bat. "Now batting for the Rockford Peaches, number five center fielder, Mae Mordabito," said the announcer.

The pitcher threw the pitch to Brenda and Mae swung and hit the ball. She dropped the bat and ran to first base,

"Go to third go to third," Marbleann told her as she ran to first base. Marbleann stood next to first base in the games. It was part of her position. She also played second base too in some games.

Mae ran to second then to third.

"Mordabito passes second base and she is heading for third," the announcer announced.

"All the way Mae, all the way," some of the Peaches were saying from the dugout.

"Dirt in the skirt Mae, dirt in the skirt," Dottie shouted.

Mae slid head first into base.

"Safe," said the umpire.

"She's in the there," said the announcer. "Wow all the way to third base. No wonder they call her All the way Mae."

"I said dirt in the skirt, not dirt in the mouth," said Dottie. She wanted Mae to slide feet first into base.

Mae got up and Beans dusted off the back of her uniform.

Then Marla was up to bat. "Now second batter, number thirty-two, second baseman, Marla Hooch," and the announcer said her last name again by howling like an owl. "Hoooooch."

"Marla," said Dottie and she gave her a batting signal.

Jimmy was sitting reading the newspaper when for the very first time, he noticed what was going on. He saw Dottie telling Marla what to do.

"Hey, what are you? Stupid?" he asked.

"Someone's gonna run the team Jimmy," Doris told him. "Someone who watches the games."

Jimmy put the paper down and stood up. "Batter?" he said.

"Time," said the umpire.

Jimmy gave her a batting signal and Marla stepped back from the plate. Dottie gave her her batting signal to step forward so she did. But then she stepped back again from Jimmy's signal. Then she stepped forward again thanks to Dottie. Jimmy and Dottie fought with the position Marla was supposed to be standing. Marla was stepping back and forth back and forth.

Brenda was getting tired of waiting. "C'mon," she said.

Then Jimmy stopped signaling and turned to Dottie. "Hey, who is the god damn manager here? I am," Jimmy yelled.

"Then act like it you big lush," said Dottie and she sat down in the dugout.

"Ooo you tell him Dottie," said Doris.

"It's about time someone told him."

"You're right Dottie," said Ellen Sue.

"I'm ready," said Marla.

"Play ball," said the umpire.

"Oh goody," said Brenda.

The pitcher pitched to her and Marla swung and hit the ball. Mae ran home as Marla ran to first then to second.

People in the stands cheered and so did the Peaches in the dugout. Even Jimmy cheered. "Good hit whatever your name is," he said.

Even Jimmy didn't know the names of his own players.

"I still say you're not ball players," he told the Peaches.

* * *

The game ended. The peaches had won. They headed to the locker room to get changed. "Hey who put Kitty's soiled diaper in the sink?" Doris asked.

The water in the sink was all brown from the poop.

"Ew," said Ellen Sue when she saw it.

"I'm not sticking my hands in there," said Mae.

Dottie was undressing Kitty when she heard the discussion going on.

"Be right back," she told Kitty. "Don't move."

She came over to Ellen Sue, Doris and Mae. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The water is filthy. Miss Cuthbert must have stuck it in there. Ew," said Doris.

Dottie stuck her hand in the sink and pulled the plug to let the water out. Dottie rinsed out the diapers and the poopy one too. She hung them on the stall door and on the sinks too and went back to Kitty. She continued undressing her. Then she took off her diapers and took her to the showers. Dottie bathed her and washed her hair and then she washed her own. After she was done, she dried Kitty off and herself and asked Miss Cuthbert and Jimmy for clean clothes diapers from the bus.

"What am I? Your slave?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll get them," said Miss Cuthbert.

She went out to the bus and Kitty dribbled on the floor.

Dottie had to wipe it up using her wet towel. Miss Cuthbert came back with some cloth diapers and handed them to Dottie.

"Thank you," she said.

Dottie had Kitty lie on the gurney and she put the diapers on and got the pins and pinned them shut. Dottie got the rubber pants and rinsed them out and dried them and put them on Kitty. She had her get off the able and Dottie led her back to their lockers. Dottie put a clean undershirt on her and her white shirt she wore earlier in the day. She put on her socks and shoes and pinned the pacifier to her shirt. Dottie got dressed and after she was done, she brought Kitty and their things to the bus. The Peaches had to bring the wet diapers with them and they hung them up once they got on the bus but this time they were above the seats, not across the aisle.

Dottie had Kitty sit down in her seat again next to the window. Dottie got her Regady Ann dolls and gave them to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Night on the Road**

The Peaches stopped at a restaurant to eat. Kitty was taken inside only in her shirt and diapers. Mae gave her a bottle of milk. Betty put the bib on her and pinned it around her neck. Dottie opened the can of baby food and fed it to Kitty. A few people in the restaurant looked at Kitty and said how cute she is. Kitty wet her diaper again and didn't make a fuss about it. Then the waitress came by and took everyones order.

"Oh isn't she cute," said the waitress.

"Thank you," said Dottie. "She's my kid sister."

"I think she looks adorable, especially in baseball."

The waitress already knew who the girls were. She even recognized Jimmy and she said 'hi' to him and asked for his autograph.

"You have anything to write with?" he asked.

The waitress stuck her hand in front of his face and told him to sign it. She gave him the pen and he wrote his name on her hand.

"Thank you," she said and she took the menus and left.

Kitty kept drinking from her bottle. Then Doris gave her some baby toys to play with. Kitty played with them without making a fuss.

Soon the food came. The waitress came with the food and served it to the Peaches. She went back in the kitchen and came back with more food. She served everyone, even Miss Cuthbert, Jimmy, Stilwell and the bus driver. Everyone ate peacefully. Dottie fed Kitty some of her noodles by putting it on a small plate. Kitty had to use her hands to feed herself. She picked up the pasta and put it in her mouth. The sauce got all over her chin. Kitty reached for a napkin but Dottie pulled it away from her and told her not to worry about her face and just eat. Kitty kept eating and after she was done, she had sauce all over her chin and her hand was a mess. Dottie dipped the napkin in her glass of water and wiped her chin and hand. "I see you kept you bib clean. You're a good baby."

After the Peaches were through eating, the waitress came by and collected all their plates and gave them their bill. Each person paid for their own meals except for Kitty and Stilwell since babies and kids don't pay for their food. Plus Kitty didn't really order a meal, Dottie shared it with her.

The waitress came by again and collected the bill and the tips and everyone got up and went out to the bus.

Dottie checked Kitty's diaper and found it wet. She decided she better get changed so she got out her calendar to see who was next. It was Evelyn's turn.

"Evelyn," she called. "It's your turn to change Kitty."

Evelyn told Stilwell to stay put in his seat and she picked up some clean diapers. Kitty was lying on the back seat waiting for her diapers to be changed. Evelyn pulled down her rubber pants and unpinned her diapers. Kitty was starting to get a diaper rash. Stilwell watched his mother change Kitty. He saw her put clean diapers under her and pulled them up and pin them shut. Then she put a clean pair of rubber pants on her and over her diapers. She put the wet ones in a bag. The ones that were in the sink back in Racine were hanging up above the seats drying. Kitty sat back in her seat and Dottie gave her her Regady Ann dolls, her drawing paper and pencil. Their next game was in South Bend so they were going to travel all night. The bus driver got in the driver seat and started to drive.

Kitty drew for about thirty minutes when Dottie told her it was time for her to get some sleep. Kitty protested but Dottie warned her she get a spanking if she didn't obey. Dottie took Kitty to the back of the bus and had her lie on the back seat. Dottie got out a blanket and put it over her. She got her Regady Ann dolls and tucked them under her arm. Dottie placed her pacifier in her mouth and told everyone to be quiet on the bus by talking quietly. Shirley and Mae came and sat down in front of Kitty and Mae helped Shirley read to her. Kitty noticed Shirley had gotten better at reading because she wasn't stuttering as much.

About an hour later, Kitty fell asleep. One of the Peaches snapped a photo of her sleeping. "Lets make a baby album of her," Alice said quietly

"Great idea," said Mae.

Alice sat back down with the camera.

Two hours later, Kitty woke up. Her diapers were soaked. The radio was playing. She sat up and called Dottie.

Dottie got out of her seat.

"Baby talk," she reminded her.

Kitty pointed at her diapers. "Pee pee," she said.

Dottie checked her diaper. "Oh you are wet. Goodness, let's get you changed."

Dottie took out the calendar and looked at it to see who was next. "Helen."

Helen didn't come because she didn't hear Dottie calling because it was night time and some Peaches were sleeping. Even Miss Cuthbert and Stilwell were asleep.

"Helen," Dottie hissed again.

Connie who heard her tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at Dottie.

"Your turn to change Kitty," said Dottie.

Helen groaned. "Do I have to? Tell her I'm sleeping."

"She's sleeping," Connie whispered.

But Dottie didn't buy it. She saw she was a wake and she was working on one of Kitty's dresses.

"No she's not," said Dottie.

"Helen, get back there," Connie told her.

Helen closed her eyes. Dottie told Kitty to stay and she walked down the aisle to Helen's seat. Her eyes were closed. Dottie tapped her. "Helen, I know you're awake, c'mon and change Kitty."

Helen did some fake snoring.

In the back seat, Kitty couldn't stand her wet diaper. It was itching her. She wiggled and squirmed. She wanted to take her diapers off but she knew she'd get spanked if she did or tried. Dottie saw her kid sister suffering with her wet diaper.

"Helen, get back there and change her now. She really needs a clean diaper."

Helen ignored her. "Fine," Dottie said angrily and then she looked at all her team mates and said, "From now on, whoever refuses to change Kitty or clean her diapers, you will get the same treatment as her and Helen will be the first one since she is refusing," she said quietly.

Kitty felt better.

Oh good, maybe I won't be alone then, she thought.

The Peaches looked at each other except for the ones who were a sleep for real.

"No way," Doris whispered.

"We're not doing that," Shirley whispered too.

"I'm not wearing no diapers," Mae whispered.

"Fine, then I'm stopping the baby treatment for Kit," said Dottie.

Oh goody, Kitty thought. And she was also happy she was called 'Kit' finally.

"No no no," the Peaches said.

Helen's eyes snapped open. "No," she said too. "I'll do it."

Oh great, Kitty thought sarcastically.

Helen put the dress aside and got out of her seat. She went to the back of the bus and got out three clean diapers. She pulled down Kitty's rubber pants and unpinned the diapers. They were all soaked and the pee smell waft in the air. Helen fanned herself with her hand to get rid of the smell. Then she opened the window a little to air the smell out. Helen put the wet diapers in a bag and placed new ones under her behind.

"Wow, Dottie is sure in control," said Mae in a grumpy voice. "I wonder who died?"

"It was your idea," Doris told her.

Helen pinned the diapers on Kitty and took out a clean pair of rubber pants and put them on her over her diapers. Kitty felt a lot better but she still hated her diapers.

Why did Dottie had to be in so much control?

Kitty lied on the seat still starring at the ceiling and then Dottie told her she could get up now if she wanted to and sit anywhere she wanted. Kitty got up and moved down the aisle to the seat she sat in before. Her drawing pad was still there. She picked it up and continued drawing.

Another few hours went by and Kitty had wet herself already. Her bottom itched so she had to be changed again. Her rash was a little worse. Dottie had to change her since Betty was asleep. Dottie didn't mind filling in because she was her sister. Dottie didn't know what to do about the rash so she asked the girls about it but they all told her they'll worry about it when they get to South Bend. They'll wash her bottom with warm water and soap and try to let her bottom air out when they get to the hotel. Dottie wanted to have Kitty's bottom air out by not putting more diapers on her but she knew she pee all over her seat if she didn't since she couldn't control her pee anymore and poop. Dottie placed clean diapers under Kitty and pinned them shut. Dottie put new rubber pants on her and over her diapers. Kitty went back to her seat and drew some more. Mae and Shirley sat back down in the back seat and Shirley continued reading. Mae had given her a dirty book to read. It was not a childrens book. Shirley was doing good in reading. She had improved so much in the past month thanks to Mae.

Soon the bus drove by a cemetery. Alice knew they were passing it because she knew the route well since they always took the same roads to South Bend. She held up her arms and crossed her fingers. "Bone yard," she said. "Cemetery bone yard."

The Peaches, even Kitty, held up their hands and crossed their fingers.

"You have to cross your fingers or you'll never get another hit," Alice whispered.

By then everyone was up except for Stilwell, Jimmy, and Miss Cuthbert. Evelyn who was writing a song, put down her guitar and held up her hands and crossed her fingers. Mae and Shirley didn't cross their fingers. She was too busy reading the book and Mae was helping her with the words.

Then everyone put their arms down and Kitty continued drawing.

"Kimm-kimm," Shirley tried sounding out the word.

"Kimmy," said Mae.

"Kimmy, went and gr-gra-grabb'd."

"Grabbed."

"Her. M - mi - mil - mil - milky, milky. White, white. Milky white."

Then Evelyn finally noticed Shirley was probably reading a dirty book.

"Mae, what are you giving her to read?" she asked.

"Oh what difference does it make?" Mae snapped. "She's reading. That's the important thing now go away shoo shoo. You're doing good Shirley, keep going."

Shirley continued reading. "Grabbed her milky white br-bre-breasts." Then she had a stunned look on her face.

"It gets good," said Mae as she turned the page. "The delivery boy walks in and they go all the way with him."

Shirley continued reading.

"What you're doing?" Ellen Sue asked Evelyn.

"Oh I'm writing a song," Evelyn replied.

"Really? What's it about?"

"About us."

"Can I read what you have so far?"

"Sure," and Evelyn handed her the paper with lyrics on it.

In the other seat Doris was showing her photo album to Neezer. Doris had pictures of her and her Dad and she also had articles cut from the newspapers about their team. One of the headlines read "Girls really can play baseball."

Then she saw a picture of an overweight guy and his eyes eye balls were crooked and his facial expression looked weird. "Is this your boyfriend?" Neezer asked.

Kitty was looking over her seat at the album too.

"Yeah," said Doris.

"He looks weird," said Kitty as Neezer asked, "Why is it out of focused?" referring to the picture.

"It isn't, that's how he looks," said Doris.

"Well at least looks aren't important," said Neezer

"That's right but the important thing is he's stupid and he's out of work and he treats me bad."

"Oh my," said Neezer.

"Then why do you have him as-" Kitty began but Doris cut her off.

"Why? Because he's the only guy I got. He tells me I'm weird and he calls me fat and he always makes me feel I'm dumb and he also mocks me about playing baseball and I actually believed him and now I don't anymore because look at us, we play ball and we play good so I think we're all right. Now I'm realizing I don't need him."

Kitty nodded in agreement and she lied down in her seat. She felt tired. After all she only had two hours of sleep and babies need more than that.

"Give me that," said Doris as she grabbed the picture out of Neezer's hands.

Doris ripped the picture up in four pieces and opened the window and threw it out. "So long Charlie," she said as she closed the window. It sounded like she said 'Cholley' instead of Charlie. It was getting light out outside because the sky wasn't pitch black anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Stilwell's Messy Accident**

The Peaches had a double header in South Bend. They rode all night to get there so they were all tired from the drive but they were forced to stay up. They had to practice for the game. Kitty was woken up from her sleep by Dottie so she was crabby. She kept fighting with Dottie and yelling at her. The Peaches had some breakfast and Kitty was given normal food to eat but she had to eat with her hands. Stilwell was crabby too so he slept on the bus again after everyone was done eating. Dottie ran to a store to get some vaseline for Kitty's diaper rash. She paid for it and left. She ran back to the bus and got on and they went to a park to practice. When they got there, the Peaches changed into their softball uniforms they wore back at home when they played. Dottie took off Kitty's diaper and rubbed the vaseline on her bottom in the areas where the rash occurred. Kitty complained about her doing it for her.

"Why can't I do it myself?" she whined.

"Babies don't rub themselves," said Dottie.

Kitty felt uncomfortable with the whole thing. Then Dottie took out some clean diapers and put them on her. She pinned them shut and pulled a clean pair of rubber pants over her diapers. Then Dottie brought down their suitcases and took out their Lukash Dairy uniforms. She took off Kitty's shirt and had her step into her uniform. Dottie buttoned the front and put the belt around her waist and fastened it. Then Dottie took out her own uniform and got undressed and put it on.

As the girls were getting changed, Jimmy and the bus driver had to stay off the bus. Stilwell stayed on and slept.

After everyone was done getting changed, they grabbed their mitts and got off the bus. Dottie got out her catching gear and brought it outside. Marla, Mae, and Doris brought the bats off the bus. Jimmy took charge this time so Dottie wasn't the boss anymore.

Kitty was glad her diapers weren't showing but her bottom was bulky. Dottie told Kitty to stay still so she could pin her pacifier to her uniform.

"I don't need it," she said so she refused to stay still.

"Kitty, do I need to spank you again?" Dottie asked.

Kitty stood still and Dottie pinned the pacifier to her uniform.

Then they practiced. The Peaches warmed up throwing the balls back and forth and they practiced catching fly balls. Jimmy would hit the balls out to them. Kitty had her pacifier tucked in her uniform to keep it out of the way. Then they did some running and they practiced hitting. Kitty wet her diapers twice already. Stilwell who was up ran around outside getting in the Peaches way. They would yell at him to get out of their way and some told Evelyn to keep her son away.

"Stilwell angel, go back to the bus," she said.

After practiced ended, the Peaches gathered up their things and brought them on the bus.

Stilwell held his nose when he got to the back of the bus because it stunk back there. It smelled like pee because of the wet diapers.

"It stinks," he said.

It took Evelyn, Helen and a few other girls to notice the smell too so they opened the windows to air it out. "We'll wash the diapers when we're at the game," said Ellen Sue.

Kitty wet her diapers again as they headed to the ballpark. When they got there, Kitty rose out of her seat and there was a wet spot on her butt. Her diapers had leaked again. Doris pointed it out to her. Kitty felt her behind and felt the wet spot. Then she felt her seat. It was a little damp but not soaked. Kitty growled with anger. The Peaches grabbed their suitcases and their baseball stuff and got off the bus. Dottie saw Kitty's wet spot. "We'll get you changed in a jiffy," she said.

Dottie took Kitty off the bus and brought her to the locker room and the diapers too. She even bought in the wet ones. Dottie filled a sink up with warm water and she poured some laundry soap in it and dumped in the wet diapers. Then she got Kitty undressed. She took off her uniform and her rubber pants and diapers. Dottie put the wet diapers in the sink and got out a rag and got it wet. She wiped Kitty's bottom and had her lie on the gurney. Kitty lied down and Dottie rubbed some more vaseline on her bottom. Then she took out three new cloth diapers and put them on her. She pinned them shut and pulled the new pair of rubber pants over her diapers. Then she took out her Rockford Peach uniform and had Kitty step into it. Dottie pulled it up and buttoned it and she buckled her red belt. Then she had her sit down on the bench. Dottie took out her red socks and put them on her. Then she took out her cleats and put them on her and tied them. Then Dottie undressed herself. She put her clothes in the cubby and put her uniform on. She buckled her belt and then she put on her socks and cleats. She tied them and Jimmy gave the Peaches their line up. Kitty wasn't going to be pitching in the first game because she would be doing it in the second game. Ellen Sue would be pitching and Mae would be in the dugout during the first game and Alice would be playing in center field. Betty, Marla, Shirley, and Evelyn were not going to be playing either until the second game. Kitty was jealous that Dottie was going to be playing two games.

"I want to play two games too," Kitty whined. "It's not fair that Dottie gets to and I don't."

Dottie took the pacifier off of Kitty's Lukash Dairy uniform and put it on her Rockford Peach uniform. Kitty didn't make a fuss about it.

Everyone went out to the field and Mae stayed to prepare her bottle for Kitty. She put water in it and got out a bottle of medicine that makes you have bowel movements when you're constipated. She poured some in the water and put the nipple on it and shook it up.

"Time for another messy diaper," said Mae. She brought the bottle and her mitt to the dugout. She set the bottle down and went out in the field but Stilwell saw the bottle and decided to drink out of it. He was curious what it was like. He picked it up and started to drink. No one paid attention to what he was doing. Jimmy was out in the field with the Peaches and Miss Cuthbert was standing outside the dugout watching so she didn't see Stilwell.

People started to arrive in the stands. Then Walter Harvey and Ira Lowenstein arrived.

"Another double header," Lowenstein told Harvey.

A few more people arrived and the Peaches ran back in the dugout.

That was when they found Stilwell drinking from the bottle.

"Stilwell," Mae shouted.

"Stilwell," Evelyn cried.

Mae grabbed the bottle out of Stilwell's hands.

"Stilwell angel that belongs to Kitty," Evelyn told him. "If you're thirsty, we have water."

"That had stuff in it that cleans you out," Mae whispered to Doris.

"What?" she said.

"Makes you have bowel movements."

Doris giggled. "Oh Mae, I don't know how you do it." Meaning Mae comes up with cunning ideas of how to get Kitty to wet and mess without any control.

The game started. Kitty refused to drink from the bottle because of Stilwell's germs.

Mae went and made Kitty another bottle. She went out to the bus and got out another clean bottle nipple. She took off the other one and out the new one on. She went back to the locker room and poured more water into it. Then she went back to the dugout and gave the bottle to Kitty. Kitty took it from her and started to drink out of it.

About an hour later, Stilwell got an awful tummy ache. He lied on the bench and rested, about ten minutes later, he messed himself.

He started to cry. "Mommy," he yelled.

The Peaches knew he had an accident because some of them heard him fart and they giggled. Miss Cuthbert took off her green hat and fanned it in her face. Everyone in the dugout could smell the accident. Even Kitty smelled it. She held her nose.

"Oh Mae," said Doris. "You sure cleaned out Stilwell."

"The drink sure cleaned the chocolate bars out of his system," Mae giggled.

Stilwell started to cry. "Mommy," he said again.

Evelyn came over to him. "Stilwell, what's wrong?" she asked.

Then she smelled the mess he made in his shorts. "Oh Stilwell I told you not to drink out of Kitty's bottle. They belong to her. You're a big boy and big boys do not need bottles."

Evelyn took Stilwell and brought him out to the bus to get him changed into some clean pair of clothes.

Kitty figured out the accident had to with what Stilwell drank so she stopped drinking out of her bottle and put it down. She heard what Evelyn said to him and she had also overheard Doris and Mae.

When the Peaches ran out in the field, Evelyn and Stllwell came back in the dugout. He was in a clean pair of shorts and underwear. Evelyn had to have him in the shower so she could wash his behind since it was all covered in poop.

Kitty would make sure she never drinks out of a bottle ever again. One messy diaper was bad enough and embarrassing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**No More Baby**

Kitty watched the game and never drank from her bottle. Then she felt cramps in her tummy. She knew she would mess her diaper again soon. Thanks to Stilwell she now knew there was something in the bottle that made her mess herself. What did Mae put in it?

When eighth inning came Kitty started to mess herself. She felt her diaper getting filled up with BM. She was farting as it was happening.

Marla heard the farts because she was sitting close to Kitty. The rest were standing outside the dugout watching and cheering Dottie who was at bat. Marla held her nose because of the smell.

Then a little breeze went by and it blew the smell over to Miss Cuthbert who was sitting at the other end of the dugout. She took off her green hat and fanned it in her face. She got up and asked Kitty if she had pooped in her diapers.

"What do you think?" Kitty asked without looking at her.

"I'd say the cute little baby had another accident and she needs a new diaper," said Miss Cuthbert. "Who's turn is it to change our baby?" Miss Cuthbert asked the girls.

Evelyn noticed the smell finally and she held her nose. "Not my turn," she said.

"I believe it's Betty's turn," said Mae. "I can remember Dottie mentioning it on the bus."

Betty was sitting down working on a dress for Kitty.

"Betty, Kitty needs a diaper change, your turn," said Evelyn.

Betty put her stuff down. She knew it was her turn all along because she had looked on the calendar earlier and she saw it was her turn next but Dottie changed her diapers for her twice.

"C'mon Kitty, let's get you cleaned up," she said as she took her by the hand.

"Don't put the messy diapers in the sink," Doris shouted.

It was loud enough for the other team to hear and the people in the stands.

"I won't," said Betty.

Kitty was embarrassed again. She had a frown on her face as Betty took her to the locker room. She told her to hold her skirt up. Kitty obeyed and Betty pulled down her rubber pants and had her step out of them. Betty put it aside and unpinned the diapers. They fell on the floor but lot of the poop was stuck to her butt so Betty took off her cleats and socks and brought her over to the showers. She told her to bend over so she can rinse the mess off her behind. Betty turned it on and cold water shot out of the nozzle.

"Ahhh! Cold! Cold!" Kitty screamed. "She tried to run but Betty grabbed her.

"Get back here," she said.

"Cold," said Kitty.

"I need to wash the crap off," said Betty.

"It's too cold," Kitty screamed.

Kitty kept trying to run away.

"Kitty relax, if you stand still this will go a lot faster."

But Kitty kept crying and trying to get away from the showers, then Betty finally slapped her thighs. "Hold still," she yelled.

Kitty finally obeyed and she hyperventilated as Betty used a rag and wiped the BM off her butt. Then after she was done cleaning her behind, she turned the water off. Kitty was relieved it was finally over. Her uniform was a little wet due to her not standing still in the shower.

Betty took her over to the gurney. She looked at her diaper rash which got a little more worse.

"This rash seems to be getting worse," she said.

Kitty knew looked down and saw it was indeed worse.

"I'll just put more Vaseline down there," Betty said.

She picked up the jar of Vaseline and opened it. She took some out and rubbed it all over the rash area. She rubbed more on there than Dottie did hoping it would not make it worse.

Then Betty had Kitty lie on the bench. Betty picked up the clean diapers and put them on her. She took the pins off the dirty diapers and put them on the clean diapers and pinned them shut. Then she had her stand up. Betty rinsed out the rubber pants and dried them off with a towel and had her step into them. Kitty put her feet in the holes and Betty pulled them up and over her diapers. Then she had her sit down so she can put her socks and cleats back on. Betty put each sock and cleat on her feet and then she picked up the dirty diapers and rinsed them in the shower. Betty was grossed out by it. She looked away as she rung the diapers out under the nozzle. The water on the floor was all brown from the poop. Kitty stayed on the bench. She dared not to move. She was afraid she would get spanked if she did. Then Betty came out of the showers and stuck the diapers in the sink with the wet diapers. She went back to Kitty and brought her out to the dugout.

The Blue Sox had two outs so far. Kitty sat on the bench and watched the game but she was forced to finish her bottle before next game. Dottie told her to drink out of it or she will ask Jimmy to keep her in the next game.

* * *

The game ended.

"…And the Rockford Peaches win the game," said the announcer.

Kitty had finished her bottle by that time. She knew she would have another messy diaper soon again. Jimmy gave the team their line up. Kit was going to be pitching and Dottie was going to be catching. Mae was going to play center field, Evelyn was going to play right, Betty was going to play left, Marla was going to play second base, and Ellen Sue would play Shortstop and Shirley would switch after fifth inning to play left field and Betty would go in the dugout. Beans, Neezer, Connie, Marbleann, Alice, were not going to be playing in the game.

The teams warmed up for a half hour before next game started. Kitty practiced pitching to Dottie. Her drink hadn't started taking its effect yet. She knew it would soon.

Soon the game started. Kitty made another mess in her diaper while she was up at bat.

The Blue Sox catcher could smell it and it distracted her from concentration. The ball went by Kitty and it hit the catcher in the face. She fell back.

"Run Kitty," the Peaches shouted.

Kitty ran to first base. It was her third strike but she didn't swing at the ball because it was too low for her.

The Blue Sox ran up to the catcher to see if she was all right. Even their chaperon and manager ran up to her.

The umpire had called time.

"I need a time out too," Kitty yelled.

She ran across the field to the dugout.

"Kitty get back out there," Dottie told her.

"These diapers are killing me," she said.

This time, it was Beans turn to change her.

"We'll change you later when you come back in this dugout," Dottie replied.

"But I can't stand the mess," Kitty cried.

In the stands, Walter and Lowenstein were watching the game. They came to almost all the games in the league. Only games they missed was when two went on at once in two different places.

"What is Kit wearing under her uniform?" Lowenstein asked. "She doesn't have her whole uniform on."

Walter looked at Kitty closely who was standing at the dugout complaining about her messy diaper.

"Kitty, get your diapered butt back to first base now," Jimmy ordered.

"She's wearing a diaper," said Walter. "Why didn't I know this? I don't remember seeing an article in the paper about this? What happened to her?"

Walter was thinking she had a medical condition.

Lowenstein got up and went to the bottom of the stands to see Kitty.

Kitty stomped her feet as she walked back to first base. Lowenstein watched her. He couldn't see her diaper but he did see she didn't have any shorts on.

"She has to have her whole uniform on," Lowenstein informed. "Isn't that one of your rules?"

"Yes so why don't you get up and tell her to put her shorts on," said Walter.

Lowenstein went over to the dugout as the game started again. The Blue Sox ran back to their positions and some ran back to the dugout. The catcher was okay so she didn't get subbed in.

The Peaches saw Lowenstein coming so they rushed taking off their jewelry. Their necklaces, bobby pins and barrettes. It was also against the rules for them to wear jewelry during practice and game play but they did it anyway.

"Ladies," said Lowenstein.

"Hi Mr. Lowenstein," said Evelyn.

"Time," said the announcer.

The game was paused when Lowenstein decide to talk to the Peaches.

"How have things been?" he asked.

"Great," said Evelyn.

"This League has been so awesome," said Doris.

"I can read now," said Shirley, "all thanks to Mae."

"Hip hip horray," said the whole team.

"But has anything bad happened on this team we didn't know about?" Lowenstein asked.

Everyone grew silent.

"What?" said Mae.

"What bad things?" Doris asked bewilderly.

"Well, Harvey and I noticed Kit isn't-"

"She has a new name now," Mae told him.

"What?' he asked.

"Kitty," said Doris. "Her name is now Kitty."

"Oh Kitty?"

"Yeah," said all the Peaches.

"We noticed just today that Kitty isn't wearing her whole uniform."

"But there wasn't anything in the rules about us having to wear our whole uniforms," Mae pointed out.

"You go Mae," said Doris.

"And I also noticed Kitty is wearing a diaper. What is that all about? Why didn't we know that one of our players was seriously injured?"

"She was never injured," said Alice, Evelyn, Shirley, Mae, Doris, and Dottie.

"Then why is she wearing a diaper then? I thought she had some medical condition," said Lowenstein.

"Because she's a baby now and babies need their diapers or they pee and mess all over the place," said Mae.

Lowenstein got a look on his face. "What?"

"She's a baby now," Mae said again. "She has been acting immature for her age and has been bratty and whining and complaining so since she has been acting like a baby, we all decided to treat her like one."

"Yeah," said all the Peaches.

"And I will not allow that in my league," said Lowenstein.

"Your league?" said Doris. "You don't own the league, Harvey does and you didn't come up with it, he did."

"You're just the assistant," said Mae.

"The vice person of the league," Dottie added.

Back at first base, Kitty tried to deal with the mess in her diaper. It felt very uncomfortable and it was smelly. The first base person held her nose.

Kitty wondered what Lowenstein was talking about with the girls. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Their voices were indistinct. The Blue Sox twirled their hair and some fanned their hats in their faces since it was hot out and the catcher and the pitcher were tossing the ball back and forth to each other. The people sat bored in the stands and the announcer was also bored. He drummed his fingers on the table and he flipped through papers and he also messed with objects he found where he was sitting.

Back in the dugout, the Peaches started to argue about Kitty's treatment.

"There wasn't anything in the rules that said we couldn't treat one of our team mates this way so you can't do anything about it," Doris shouted.

"If you hate it so much," said Dottie, "then why don't you complain to Harvey about it. He's the one who runs it so why don't you complain about the rules not being specific enough."

The timeout finally got interesting. The Blue Sox stopped being bored and so did Kitty and the people in the stands. They liked hearing the argument and Kitty hoped her treatment would be put a stop to it. People got up and moved closer to the dugout the Peaches were. The Black people moved away from their seats and walked around the stands. The Blacks were not allowed to sit in the stands with the Whites so they sat outside of the stands in the bleachers or chairs or benches depending what stadium they were at. They also weren't allowed to try out for the league because it was for Whites only. How unfair.

Harvey is so shallow or did he not make that rule up about Blacks not playing?

People got closer to the dugout so they can hear the whole conversation with Lowenstein and the Peaches. Then the Blue Sox and their manager and chaperon drew close to the dugout. Harvey got up finally and went up to the crowd.

"We gave her lot of chances to change," Betty told Lowenstein.

"She kept giving me bad luck," said Alice. "So that's why I didn't play real well in the first few weeks. Now I'm doing better since the treatment has started."

"And you think this is going to get her to grow up quicker?" said Lowenstein. "This is a baseball league, not a psychology league."

Kitty stayed put at first base.

"We're here to play, not treat patients. Kit-"

"Kitty," the Peaches corrected.

"Kitty is a player, not some mental patient you're doing tests on. Does this look like a hospital to you? No it doesn't. It looks like a ballpark and you gals are playing ball and having fun and taking over while the men are over seas."

Then Harvey got up and went up to Lowenstein.

"You're holding up the game," he told him.

"They're treating Kit-"

"Kitty," the Peaches corrected again.

"-like some slave," Lowenstein told him.

"She ain't our slave," said Doris. "I mean isn't our slave."

"Yeah," said a few other Peaches.

"How is treating someone like a baby being our slave?" Mae asked.

"Yeah?" said Doris.

"They're saying this kind of behavior wasn't in the rules," Lowenstein told Harvey.

"What behavior?"

"They're treating Kit like a baby," Lowenstein replied.

This time the Peaches didn't bother to correct him again.

"In what way?" Harvey asked.

"Can you be more naive?" Lowenstein asked. "They're making her wear diapers and not wear her whole uniform and they make her drink from a bottle and eat baby food and they took away her adult rights."

"Looks like they found a loophole," said Harvey. "We'll handle this later but right now ask the girls to take the diapers off of her and have her wear her whole uniform and the game will continue."

"But we didn't bring her shorts along," said Dottie.

"Then someone will have to lend theirs to her," said Harvey.

The girls groaned in sadness, they were having so much fun with the babying and now it was going to end.

The Blue Sox were also disappointed too.

"It was so fun to having a baby in the league," one of them said.

One of the photographers took a picture of Kitty when she walked back to the dugout to get changed. They were going to do an interesting article.

Kitty went in the locker room as the Blue Sox went back out in the field and few of them went back to the dugout. People went back to their seats in the stands. The Blacks walked around the stands and back to their seats.

"So how are you going to handle this?" Lowenstein asked Harvey.

I'm going to think about it after the game is over. The girls fell into a loophole and I'm going to fix it."

"I told you not to make the rules too specific," said Lowenstein.

"If I made them abstract, then lot of questions would be asked."

"Just because you can't read between the lines, doesn't mean nobody else can't either," Lowenstein told Harvey. "Makes things too specific, loopholes will be formed."

"And I'm going to fill it up," said Harvey. "I will add a new rule. No team member will be treated like a baby."

"But our players will still find loopholes," Lowenstein informed.

"And I will keep filling them in."

Back in the locker room, Kitty was changed out of her messy diapers and Dottie loaned one her pair of underwear to her and Neezer loaned her her uniform shorts. Kitty put them on and went back out in the field. She had never been happy in a real long time even though it was her third day of the treatment but it felt like it had been forever.

Then the game begin again. Dottie was up to bat next.

"Now striding to home pate, the catcher, Dottie Hinson," said the announcer.

People in the stands clapped and some cheered.

Then a guy stood up and yelled, "Hey I want the baby back!"

"Me too," said the first base person.

"Shut up," said Kitty.

"Here the pitch and Dottie swings," the announcer announced.

Dottie his the ball.

"And it's a fly ball."

Kitty ran to second base as Dottie ran to first. Kitty ran for third and Dottie ran for second and stopped. Kitty stopped at third.

Up next was Marla.

Thirty minutes went by and Kitty wet herself. She was pitching at the time and the pee trickled down her legs. Kitty stopped and felt the pee coming down her legs. Kitty started to cry quietly. The underwear and shorts were soaked.

"C'mon Kitty," said Dottie as she held out her mitt.

But Kitty didn't pitch. She stood with her legs together.

"Can I have a timeout?" Dottie asked.

"Time," said the umpire.

"Oh it's another time out," said the announcer. "Dottie is heading to the pitcher's mound to talk to her kid sister."

"What's the matter?" Dottie asked.

Kitty looked down. When Dottie looked down too, she saw Kitty had an accident. The sand below her feet was wet and so were her socks, then she noticed the shorts were wet also.

"Oh no," said Dottie.

"I couldn't help it," said Kitty. "It just came out and I couldn't stop it."

"It's okay," said Dottie. "You can get cleaned up and would you like to wear diapers for protection or stay in your wet uniform or-"

"This is humiliating," Kitty yelled. "I'm wetting my pants like a baby. Mae must have done this too."

Back in the stands Harvey asked Lowenstein, "I wonder what's going on out there?"

"Another sister fight," Lowenstein guessed.

They saw the Blue Sox walking near Dottie and Kitty. They walked up slowly but they still stayed away from them. Some of them held out their ears.

"We want the baby back," the same guy shouted in the stands.

Then another guy shouted, "Me too. If there isn't going to be no more baby playing, then I'm done coming to the games. That's the reason why I came in the first place. Too see the baby play."

Kitty walked back in the dugout and Ellen Sue was switched to pitch for Kitty and Bean's was put in to play shortstop.

"Looks like there has been a change," said the announcer. "Keller is heading in and Ellen Sue is going to take her place and Bean's is heading out in the infield to play shortstop."

Stilwell looked at the wet shorts Kitty had on. "Ha ha," he said. "You had an accident, you had an accident."

"Stilwell," Evelyn shouted.

"You peed in my shorts," Neezer cried.

"It was an accident," Kitty shouted in her face.

"See, that's why you need your diapers," Mae told her.

"Give them back to me," Neezer ordered Kitty.

Kitty ran in the locker room and Neezer followed after her.

Kitty took off the shorts and threw them at her.

"Ew," she said. She took them to the showers and rinsed them off and then she started to wash them in the sink. Of course she used a different sink. There was no way she was going to use the same sink with the diapers.

The game begin again and Kitty stayed put in the locker room. She took off Dottie's wet underwear and threw them on the ground and she took off her socks and cleats. She hoped her accident was only one time and not something she would do again in the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Dottie's Revenge on Mae**

The game ended. It was a disaster. A few men kept shouting they wanted the baby back in the league and some of the Blue Sox did the same too. They kept yelling to the Peaches they wanted the baby back. Kitty just stayed in the locker room and Neezer spent her time waiting for her shorts to dry. She wasn't mad at Kitty for peeing in them. She knew all along Mae had been putting stuff in her food and drinks to make her lose control. Mae had her sick twisted ways of doing things like the time she made Miss Cuthbert throw up constantly just so they can go to the Suds Bucket.

But Mae was thinking of going to a bar called Moe's Place that evening to celebrate even though they lost their second game. But how were they going to get past Miss Cuthbert?

Easy, she would poison her food again and they would sneak off to the bar and play cards and billiards and dart and chat with men there and drink. Mae had heard of the place before but never had gone there yet.

Kitty had another accident during the game right in the locker room. She went in the shower and rinsed the pee off her legs and she went wiping the pee off the floor so the rest of them wouldn't know she had an accident.

Everyone was getting changed and showering. The diapers were taken out of the sink and hung up to dry but the ones that were in the garbage Kitty threw away earlier when she was getting changed out of them, no one bothered to take them out. Lowenstein had told them it all had to stop. They all wondered how Harvey was going to handle it. Probably tell them the same thing Lowenstein told them.

Kitty hoped this was her last accident during the game and she wouldn't have any more. Soon or later something Mae gave her would wear off.

Back in the stands Lowenstein and Harvey stayed and talked.

"I'm thinking this baby thing doesn't sound bad after all," Harvey told Lowenstein.

Lowenstein gave him a look. "What? No kidding."

"I'm not kidding," said Harvey. "Didn't you see what happened during the game? Some people liked having a baby in the league."

"But didn't Kit like it?" Lowenstein asked. "I doubt it."

Then the photography men came up to them. They told them they took a picture of Kit and they wanted to write an article about it in the paper.

"Will this embarrass Kit?" Lowenstein asked.

"What's the article going to be about?" Harvey asked the photographer.

"It's going to be about how Kit was being treated and how it got handled today and we're going to write about people wanting it to continue."

"I think we need to speak to some of the Rockford Peaches to learn more about it," said the other photographer. "I bet people will love it and want to come to the games and that way we get more people."

"But what does the whole world think of it?" Lowenstein asked. "What does the whole country think of this? Maybe that be for the people to decide themselves when they read the article."

"Maybe we can ask it in the article of what they think and have them send their responses to my office so I will see how many people like it and who don't like it," said Harvey.

Back in the locker room, Kitty had her Lukash Dairy uniform on. She had already taken her shower. She got to wash herself again but she had no underwear. Dottie didn't bring any with her and she refused to loan a pair of her underwear to her and so did the other Peaches. Even Miss Cuthbert wouldn't loan any to her so Kitty was forced to put on a cloth diaper and rubber pants over it. She had to wear something over her bottom. Who would go naked under their clothes? She got her stuff and took them out to the bus.

She sat down in her seat. It was now dry.

Some of the Peaches got interviewed by the photography men. They asked them how they treated Kitty and how it all started out. The person who collected information for articles wrote them down.

"Thank you ladies, see you at your next game," they said.

"Bye," said Evelyn, Beverly, Ellen Sue, Mae and Doris.

They grabbed their stuff and brought them out to the bus and got on. Norman, the bus driver, closed the door and started the bus and they all headed for a restaurant.

Kitty wet herself again a little bit but she didn't seem to notice. When they got to the restaurant, everyone got up and got off the bus. The diapers were hung up above the seats in the back. Kitty was the last one off the bus. Norman closed the door and went in the restaurant. The Peaches found an empty table and sat down. Kitty sat at the far end. Norman, Jimmy and Miss Cuthbert sat at another table across from them. A waiter came by and handed everyone a menu. Stilwell put his on his head and pretended he was a menu head. Then he tried balancing it on his head. It fell off and landed on the floor. He learned over and picked it up. Kitty looked at her menu. She was starving.

Finally for some real food.

She decided on some fish and chips. She put the menu down and began to draw. The waiter came by again and filled everyone's glass with water. Stilwell took a sip and he slurped. Beans picked up her glass and slurped too, then Evelyn, then Shirley. Soon most of the Peaches were slurping.

"Hey girls girls, whatever happened to your manners?" Miss Cuthbert asked.

The girls in the league were not allowed to slurp from their cups because they all had to be ladies. That's what they all learned at Charm and Beauty school. Drink but don't slurp.

"Oops," said Mae and she drank quietly.

The rest of the Peaches sipped quietly. Stilwell was still slurping away.

"Evelyn, make him stop," said Doris.

"Stilwell angel, don't slurp," Evelyn told him.

Then the waiter came by again and asked if he could take anyone's order.

Kitty stood up. "Me me me," she shouted.

Dottie shook her head as Alice crossed her fingers.

Please no bad luck, she thought.

The waiter came over to Kitty.

"I'll take the fish and chips," she said.

The waiter wrote it down. "Anything to drink?"

Kitty wished she could have some beer but she couldn't because Miss Cuthbert was there. "A coke please," she said.

"What kind?"

"Coca-Cola."

The waiter wrote it down and took other people's order but Jimmy was still looking and so were Alice, Betty, Neezer, Connie, Marbleann, and Evelyn.

Mae got out of her chair and asked the other Peaches to come with.

They got out of their chairs except for the ones who were still looking at the menus. Kitty got up too and went outside with the rest of her team.

Mae asked them if they would all like to go to a bar after they get to the hotel.

"What about Miss Cuthbert?" Ellen Sue asked.

"I'll give her some sleeping pills to make her fall a deep sleep so she won't wake up and find us missing," Mae replied.

"You aren't going to poison her dinner again?" Kitty asked.

"Nah, I've got a better plan. A Snow White method this time."

"You're going to give her a poison apple?" Doris asked.

"No, I'll drop the med in the glass of water and when she drinks it she will fall a deep sleep," said Mae.

"And she won't wake up until someone gives her a love kiss?" Doris asked.

"No, she won't wake up until morning."

"So what is this place?" Dottie asked.

"A pub called Moe's Place," Mae replied.

"Are there going to be men again?"

"Of course. You coming this time?"

"No, I'm married," Dottie replied.

"Oh come on," everyone said.

"You said that last time," said Doris.

"It's going to be great," said Shirley.

"Yeah, there's going to be darts, cards, billiards, and of course music," said Mae.

Then Kitty felt herself wetting. She ran for the bus but she couldn't get the door open for some reason.

"No no," she yelled.

"What's with her?" Shirley asked.

"She sure hasn't changed," said Doris.

Dottie ran up to Kitty. She banged her head on the door.

"Kitty, stop," said Dottie.

"The name's Kit," she yelled.

"Kit, what's the matter?"

"What does it look like? I wet myself again like a baby."

Mae, Doris, Shirley, Helen, Ellen Sue, and Marla all giggled.

"I don't that's funny," said Beverly. "She really is having accidents."

"All thanks to me," said Mae.

"What did you do?" Connie asked.

"I've been putting something in her food to make her lose control," Mae replied. "Lowenstein and Harvey may have ended the fun for us but it ain't over yet. I'll make sure she will need her diapers."

"That is so sick," said Beverly.

"Hey we all agreed to this."

"But not to make her lose control," said Connie.

Back at the bus, Dottie told Kitty to stay put and she ran back into the restaurant and came back out with Norman. He managed to get the door open. Kitty rushed on and took off her uniform. Her pant legs were wet from her diaper leaking. The pee leaked out of the rubber pants and down her legs.

Kitty kicked the seats and then she took off her shoes and threw them at the back of the bus in rage and then she took off her socks.

"Kitty, stop," said Dottie.

Kitty started to cry.

"Why don't you wear diapers for now until you stop having accidents," Dottie suggested.

"No way," said Kitty.

"It's better then wetting yourself," said Dottie. "You have a choice, wet clothes or a diaper."

"Okay fine, I'll wear them. But just until I get control of my bladder back," said Kitty.

Dottie went to the back of the bus and got out some new cloth diapers that hadn't been worn yet. Kitty grabbed them from her. "I can do it myself," she said.

"Are you sure?" said Dottie.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm not a baby."

"Okay."

Dottie gave Kitty some of the diaper pins.

Kitty tried to put on the diapers but she struggled.

"Need some help?" Dottie asked.

"I can do it," Kitty said.

She kept trying but she couldn't put them on right, then Dottie butted in and helped.

"Here let me help."

Kitty let Dottie help her with the diapers. She had her lie down in the back seat. She placed the diapers under her and she pulled them up between her legs and pinned them shut.

"That's how you do it," Dottie told Kitty.

Then she took out a new pair of rubber pants and put them on her.

Dottie put the wet diaper and rubber pants in a bag. She got off the bus and got her kid sister's suitcase from under the bus and brought it on the bus. Kitty opened it and picked out a skirt and a white shirt. Kitty put on her skirt and shirt. She zipped it up in the back and then she took out a pair of white socks and put them on. Then she took out her black and white shoes and put them on. She laid her Lukash Dairy uniform on her seat for the pee to dry. She closed her suitcase and got off the bus, she put it in under the bus. Norman was standing in front of the bus waiting. He closed the door after Kitty and Dottie got off.

Kitty felt awkward. For some reason she liked she had diapers on. She felt so secured in them. Kitty and Dottie went back inside and they saw some of their food had been served. Kitty sat down in her seat. She drew some more since her food hadn't come yet. She was working on her Empire State Building.

When her food finally did come, she pushed her drawing aside and ate her meal. No bib was put on her but she still used her hands to eat because chips was finger food. She also got to drink from a real cup. So far so good, she had not had one single accident.

Stillwell was eating his pizza and he got his shirt all messy. He had sauce all over his face so Evelyn had to use a wet rag to wipe his face.

After Kitty was done eating, she left her seat to wash her hands in the bathroom. Mae got out of her chair and put something in her coke.

"Mae, what are you doing?" Betty asked.

"Shhh," she said. "This will keep Kitty wetting herself."

"Mae, stop it now," said Dottie when she overheard. "You know what Lowenstein said."

"He never said anything about she can't have accidents," said Mae. "He said he will not have us treat her like a baby. Besides, she's a," and Mae said quietly, "B-I-T-C-H."

"Hey," said Dottie angrily.

"Well she is. Look at her; she whines and complains and she blames almost all her problems on you."

"But you still don't need to call her names," said Dottie.

"I can and I will. Don't like it, complain to Miss Uglysbert about it. I bet she be happy to stop me."

"Now you're being a brat," said Dottie. "Maybe you should have gotten the same treatment as Kit. You are acting like her now. Actually worse."

"Her name is Kitty," Mae corrected, "and I am not acting like her."

She finished putting the stuff in her drink and she used her finger to stir it.

Mae went back to her seat and sat down. But when Alice moved her arm, her elbow hit her glass and it spilled Coca-Cola all over Mae's dress.

"Woops, sorry," said Alice.

"Oh great," said Mae as she stood up.

"Don't worry Mae, it can get cleaned up," said Doris as she got out of her chair.

Doris took Mae to the bathroom. Dottie quickly picked up Kitty's drink and switched it with Mae's. She was mad at Mae for calling her kid sister a 'bitch' and she didn't like her attitude, so it was time for a taste of her own medicine.

"Shhh don't say a word," Dottie told Alice, Connie, Neezer, Shirley, Marla, Evelyn, Betty, Helen, Beans, Beverly, Ellen Sue, and Mearbleann angrily.

Then Kitty came back and sat down in her seat. She noticed her glass had more coke in it. Mmm, the waiter must have refilled it, she thought as she took a sip.

Then Doris and Mae came back. Her dress was still wet from the spill.

"Don't spill your drink on me again?" Mae told Alice.

"Don't blame me, blame it on bad luck," she said.

"Hey, who's been drinking my pop?" Mae asked when she noticed her glass had less Coca-Cola in it.

"Not me," said Alice.

Mae looked at Doris.

"Hey, don't look at me, I was with you," she said.

Mae looked at Ellen Sue, then Shirley, and then Helen.

"I didn't do it," they all said.

Mae shrugged and took a sip from her glass.

Dottie, Shirley, Connie, Neezer, Betty, and Helen all giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mae asked.

"Nothing," said Shirley. "Just thinking."

Mae continued drinking her pop. More giggles were heard. Kitty had no clue what the giggling was about, nor Mae. Who cares anyway, at least she was back to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anyone remember Bart Simpson doing those funny prank calls? _

_I decided to do a reference in this chapter from the show since it's one of my favorites. _

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**At Moe's Place**

The Peaches were done eating. They all waited for their bill. Kitty worked on her Empire State Building again. When the waiter brought the bill to the table, the Peaches all looked at it to see how much they owed. Then they all rushed out of the restaurant to the bus. None of them could get the door open for some reason.

"Stuck again," said Mae.

"Evelyn, what did your son do?" Doris asked blaming the door problem on him.

Norman came out and got the door open. The Peaches rushed on and went grabbing for their wallets. Kitty didn't have hers because Dottie was paying for all her food since babies don't pay. She sat down in her seat with her drawing pad and pencil. The Peaches got off the bus and went back in the restaurant. Kitty was alone. She picked up her Peach hat and wore it on her head. All the players had hats to wear with their uniforms. Kitty liked wearing it backwards for some reason. Then Jimmy came on the bus and grabbed three wallets which belonged to Norman, Miss Cuthbert, and him. He went back in the restaurant. About five minutes later, the Peaches came on the bus again.

"That was some great food," Kitty heard Helen saying.

"Stilwell, let me change your shirt," she heard Evelyn say.

Then she couldn't understand what the girls were saying because all their conversations blended together and it was very difficult to hear what they were saying.

Everyone sat down in their seats. Evelyn and Stilwell came on the bus. He had on a new outfit. Then Jimmy came on and then Norman.

But where was Miss Cuthbert?

Then she finally came on. "I made two men throw up outside after they saw my face," she said. She sat down in her seat and cried.

Norman started the bus and they went to a hotel. Miss Cuthbert laid her head down. She had gotten sleepy all of a sudden. While Dottie and Kitty were on the bus, Mae had put some crushed up sleepy meds in her drink while she was in the bathroom. Then she switched her glass with Miss Cuthbert's.

When they got to the hotel, Norman parked the bus and everyone got up and grabbed their suitcases and belongings such as their dirty uniforms. They rushed into the hotel and checked in. They went up to their rooms. Miss Cuthbert had her own hotel room again. No one wanted to share a room with Miss Ugly.

Jimmy and Norman shared a same room.

(Gee I wonder if bus drivers traveled and stayed with the team they drive the bus for? Couldn't find the answer to it so in this story they stay with the team)

Miss Cuthbert took off her clothes and put on her nightie and she fell on the bed and fell asleep.

When Mae and Doris went into their hotel room, Mae started to wet herself. She dropped her stuff and panicked.

"Hey, what's happening?"

The pee went down her legs and into her socks and shoes and some went on the floor.

Doris turned around and saw the wet spot.

"Oh Mae, what are you doing?"

"I didn't do it," Mae shouted. "I don't know why it happened. It just came out and I couldn't even stop it."

Doris ran for the door and closed it. "Quick, get changed before the rest of the girls find out," she said.

"I don't understand, this was supposed to be happening to Kitty, not to me," Mae moaned as she took off her shoes and socks. Then she took off her dress and her wet panties.

Doris grabbed a towel and wiped the pee off the floor as Mae tried to come up with a way to wash her socks and underwear and rinse out her shoes. Luckily the pee didn't get on her dress.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on," Dories and Mae shouted.

Mae shoved the socks and underwear and shoes under the bed and she put her dress back on as Doris shoved the wet towel under the bed. Then they opened the door.

It was Beverly and Ellen Sue. They wanted to ask when they were going to Moe's Place.

"Soon, just get ready," Doris replied. "Wear your make up like we always do most of the times when we're in public."

Ellen Sue and Beverly left and told the other girls that.

Doris closed the door.

"I can't believe I did this," Mae moaned.

"Mae relax, its okay," said Doris.

"No, it's not okay, what if it happens again?"

"It won't. It was only a one time thing. I hope. You were probably too excited about sneaking off again to a place and you forgot about using the bathroom so you pissed yourself."

"We'll I still don't think I'm going. I'll just stay here and go there next time we're here."

"Suit yourself."

Back in the hallway, Ellen Sue, Neezer, and Alice went in Miss Cuthbert's hotel room and saw her sleeping on the bed face down.

They went up to her. Alice poked her in the arm.

Miss Cuthbert didn't move.

Ellen Sue clapped her hands over her head.

She still didn't move.

Neezer tugged at her hair and she still didn't move.

"She's a deep sleep alright," said Ellen Sue.

They left her hotel room and told the other girls that.

Ellen Sue knocked on the hotel room door and yelled, "Good going Mae."

"Shh shh shh," Alice whispered. "We aren't supposed to yell."

"Sorry," said Ellen Sue.

"I wonder how many sleeping pills she put in her water?" said Neezer.

"I don't know. Enough to make her fall deep sleep," said Ellen Sue.

In another hotel room, Kitty sat on the bed. So far so good, she hasn't had another accident.

Maybe the problem had blown over. She was about to take the diapers off but Dottie told her she should leave them on just in case.

"Are you going out with Mae again?" Dottie asked.

"I don't know," Kitty replied. "I hate to go there wearing them. What if someone notices?"

"People have already seen you in them," said Dottie. "So no one probably wouldn't be surprised if they noticed them there."

"Well I'm not going to go."

Then Lowenstein arrived at the hotel. He came on the second floor to check on the Peaches. They were all doing fine. He found Jimmy and Norman chatting to each other. Then he knocked on Miss Cuthbert's door but no answer.

"She's sleeping," Jimmy told him. "She was tired on the bus when we got here and she went right up to her hotel room after she got a room and she just fell on the bed and went to sleep."

While Lowenstein and Jimmy were chatting in his hotel room, the Peaches snucked out. Connie, Ellen Sue, Alice, Helen, Marla, Beans, Neezer, Marbleann, Shirley, and Beverly.

Dottie wasn't going, and neither was Kitty due to her diaper problem. Doris decided to stay because Mae made her. She didn't want her friend going without her. Evelyn didn't go either and Betty.

The Peaches snucked downstairs and left the hotel. They managed to get directions to Moe's Place. They got rides. When they got there, they got out and went inside. The place was packed with men. A gray hair man was serving beer to his customers.

Two men were playing billiards, five men were playing darts, a drunk man was at the jukebox trying to decide what song to play. Ten men sat at the table playing cards. At the counter, Moe, the grey hair man served the three men beer who were sitting at the counter. At the end sat a chubby guy who was balled. Most of his weight was in his tummy area so it was huge.

"There you go Homer," said Moe as he served him his beer.

The Peaches went to the counter.

Moe saw them and got excited. "Oh my god, are you guys the Peaches?"

"Oh goody, good luck," said Alice.

"Wish Mae were here," said Helen.

"Oh you are them," Moe said excitedly. Then he shouted, "Hey everybody, look what we have here?"

All the men stopped what they were doing and they saw the Peaches.

"The ballplayers," said Moe. "They beat our sorry asses in the first game."

Then they all got excited. They all started shouting at once.

"There's number one."

"Hey, where's the baby?"

"Where's all the way Mae?"

"Hey, Homer, look who's here?" Moe shouted.

Homer looked up from his beer and saw the Peaches. "Oh," he said. He was too drunk to notice.

"Homer, it's the Rockford Peaches. Let me see, there's Helen Haley-"

"Where's the baby," one of the men asked.

"She didn't come," said Neezer.

"Oh shit," I wanted to play with her.

"Well, maybe we might come here again and she might come this time."

"Yeah cool, make her next time okay. Go Peaches."

"And this here's Linda-" said Moe.

"Beans," she corrected.

"Beans, Ellen Sue, Marla-"

"Whatever," said Homer and he took another sip from his beer.

Men chatted with the peaches asking where Mae all the way is and the other players whom didn't come.

"Mae put something in Kitty's drink that makes her wet herself but Dottie switched glasses with her while she was in the bathroom," Ellen Sue replied.

"Awesome," said a few men. "Now we'll have two babies in the league.'

"I doubt it, we can't treat Kit like a baby anymore. Lowenstein said so."

"Ah, boo on him."

"Yeah, Booooo," said all the men.

"Hey let me serve them now," Moe shouted at the men. "Hi, what kind of beer can I get you?" he asked the Peaches.

"Let's order one at a time," said Ellen Sue. Then she turned to Moe. "I'd take Dull."

Moe took out an empty clean glass and filled it up with Dull beer.

It was a local beer brand. It was real popular in the area so Ellen Sue decided to try it.

"That'll be ten cents," said Moe.

Ellen Sue took out her wallet and gave him a dime. She picked up her beer and took a sip.

"Try Dull everyone," she told her team.

The rest of the Peaches got the same brand as her.

Back at the hotel, Mae had two more accidents. Doris had to call housekeeping because Mae peed on the bed while she was lying down. Mae was so embarrassed. She didn't want the housekeeper to know about her accident. What if everyone found out about her accident? Then everyone would call her 'Piss all the way Mae.'

The housekeeper came on the second floor with clean sheets and a blanket.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jimmy asked when he saw her.

"There was a call from room eighteen about a wet bed," she replied.

She knocked on the hotel room door. Mae hid her wet pajamas and underwear. She had to put something else on. She put on her other nightie she bought a couple weeks ago. Doris answered the door and the housekeeper came in.

She stripped the bed and wiped the mattress.

"We've hadn't had this happen in ages," she said.

"Mae, are you sure you don't need diapers, this is your third time you've had an accident," said Doris.

"Shut up Doris," she said. "This is humiliating enough."

"The housekeeper finished cleaning the mattress and she put on a sheet and then the flat one. She put on the blanket and put the pillows back on it and gathered up the dirty sheets and left.

When she left the hotel room, Evelyn saw the housekeeper coming out of room eighteen with the dirty sheets and blanket. Stilwell was in bed sleeping. Betty saw it too.

"Dottie," said Evelyn as she knocked on Dottie and kitty's hotel room door.

Inside, Kitty and Dottie jumped when there was a loud knock. They heard Evelyn calling. Dottie got up and answered the door.

"I think Mae had an accident," Evelyn said.

"Really?"

Kitty heard what she heard. Mae wetting herself. Now this was interesting.

"Let's see how she's doing," said Dottie.

Kitty got out of bed and followed them in the hall. Evelyn knocked on room eighteen.

Doris answered it.

"Did Mae really have an accident?" Dottie asked.

"No of course not," Doris lied. "Mae got, you know what, and it got on the sheets so we called housekeeping and she cleaned it up."

"Doris, we already know what really happened. I switched the drinks while you two were in the bathroom," said Dottie.

"What?" said Doris. "You did what?"

"I switched the drinks. I did it because I was mad at her."

"It was really a practical joke," said Evelyn.

"So," said Doris.

"No, Mae put the stuff in Kit's drink-"

"Kitty," said Doris.

"-that makes her wet herself with no control so I switched her drink with Mae's," Dottie finished.

"What?" said Kit angrily.

"What?" said Doris.

"She called her a name and I didn't like her attitude so I got even with her," said Dottie.

Kitty was mad. She had wet her diapers again while the other Peaches were away and Dottie had to help her change.

"Dottie, how could you," said Doris.

"It's only a temporary thing," said Dottie.

"Mae," said Doris. "Dottie switched your drink with Kitty's while we were in the bathroom."

"What," said Mae angrily.

"You better put on some diapers," said Betty.

"I don't need them," said Mae. "I'm not a baby."

"Next time, don't call Kit a bitch and act bratty," Dottie said angrily and left. "I have plenty of clean diapers in our room if you decide you need them."

Kitty had been real happy what had happened. Mae having accidents, then she wouldn't be the only baby anymore. Maybe Mae would get the same treatment as she did.

Back at Moe's Place, the Peaches were having fun. They chatted, played billiards, cards, and darts. Then the phone rang that was hanging on the wall. An old fashioned phone the Banks' have in Mary Poppins.

Moe went over to it and picked up the ear piece. "Hello, Moe's Place, Moe speaking," he said into the mouth piece.

"Hi," said a little boy's voice. "I'm looking for someone and I want to see if Kitty is there, last name, Kat."

"Hold on," said Moe, and he shouted. "Kitty Kat? Is Kitty Kat here?"

No one answered. Neezer who was sitting at the counter chatting with a cute guy heard Moe.

"Kitty Kat?" Moe called. Then he said in a big loud voice, "Hell-oh, is there a Kitty Kat here?"

The men burst into laughter.

The Peaches looked at them with bewilder looks.

Moe heard the boy laugh on the other side of the line. "Hey," he said back into the mouth piece. "It's you again. Now listen here you brat, one of these days I will find you and make sure your parents know about this and-"

"Bart, what are you doing?" he heard the boy's mother scream. "Hey, I told you the phone is not for you kids."

Then Moe heard the beating begin.

"No mommy please," cried Bart. "Ahh not the broom."

Whaack whack whack!

Bart's mother was hitting him with the broom.

Bart screamed and cried in pain. "Ow! Ow! Owwy!"

Moe hung up and went back to doing his job. The mother was doing her job.

"Hey, I found the kitty cat," said a guy when he came back in the bar carrying a black cat. "It was sniffing at the storm sewer down the road."

Alice saw the cat and freaked out. "Aughh, get it out get it out," she shrieked. "That cat is bad luck, get it out of here."

"Hey, it was just another stupid prank call," said Moe. "We don't need a cat."

"Hey I was joking," and the guy put the cat back outside. "Whoa lady," he told Alice.

"It was a black cat," she said. "They're bad luck."

"This kind of thing has happened before?" Shirley asked the guy she was visiting with.

"Oh yeah," he said whose name was Sherman. "Last time it was Crystal Ball."

The men discussed the past prank calls with the Peaches.

"I remember the time he asked for Ima Pig," a guy named Thurman told Ellen Sue.

"The name, Ima, and then the word, Pig. Get it? I'm…a…pig?"

Beer came out of Ellen Sue's nose when she laughed.

"I get it," she said.

"He once asked for Anita and last name, bathroom," the guy named Jerry told Neezer at the counter.

"Moe is such an idiot," a guy named Rob told Helen. "He always falls for those calls. Can't he ever recognize the person's voice, whoever is doing it?"

"Too bad you can't track them down," said Helen.

"It would be cool if someone called you and the person's phone number shows up on your telephone. Then there would be no more prank calls.

"And Moe wouldn't be such an idiot no more," Helen finished.

Ellen Sue and Alice continued playing billiards with Thurman and another guy named Sam. Marla, Shirley, and Marbleann were playing darts with five other men.

Beans and Connie listened to music and chatted away with men at a table.

Beverly played cards with seven other men.

Back at the hotel, Dottie told Kitty she had to go get the girls and bring them back to the hotel. It was almost midnight and they had a curfew at twelve thirty am. They all had to be back at the hotel and a sleep.

"Kit, I need to go get the other girls and bring them back here," Dottie told her.

"Ooo, can I come," said Kitty.

"I suppose," she said.

Kitty jumped up and down. "Yes, thank you thank you thank you."

"Shhh, not so loud," said Dottie.

Kitty had been shouting.

Kitty had not had another accident so far.

They left their hotel room and went downstairs and left the building.

"I wonder where the place is at?" Dottie asked herself.

It was late so Dottie went back inside to ask Mae where the place was. She went upstairs and knocked on room eighteen.

Luckily Doris and Mae were still up. Mae had another accident and this time they couldn't get the sheets changed because the housekeepers were gone for the night. So Mae was stuck with a wet bed.

"I would wear a diaper if I were you," said Doris.

Then someone knocked on the door. Doris answered it.

"What do you want?" she asked Dottie and Kitty.

"I came to ask Mae where Moe's Place is," Dottie replied.

"Well she ain't speaking to you," said Doris.

"But we need to get the girls. It's almost midnight and we need to be here by twelve thirty in bed."

"Too bad, you shouldn't have done this to Mae."

Dottie and Kitty left.

"Let's go," she said. "She isn't going to help. I'll ask someone else."

They left the hotel and looked for a ride. Maybe one of them will know the way.

Back at Moe's Place, Marla threw the dart but it pinned to the wall instead of to the board. The wall around it had little holes in it from the darts hitting it. Marla threw another dart and this time, she got a bull's-eye.

Then men cheered around her.

Marla picked up her beer and took another sip. She was onto her tenth cup. Then she threw another dart. It hit a ten above bulls-eye.

Marla was so drunk, her legs collapsed under her.

Shirley, and Marbleann gasped.

"Marla? Marla?" they said.

The men they were playing darts with, crowded around her to see if she was alright.

Marla tried to get up again but she couldn't because her legs were wobbly.

Then men helped Marla off the ground and Shirley and Marblenn helped her walk over to a chair. Then she threw up.

"Phew," they said.

Shirley covered her nose.

"I'll get Moe," said one of the guys. They rushed over to the counter and told Moe the incident.

"Oh crap," he said. He grabbed a mop rushed over to the incident.

There was a big puddle of puke on the floor in front of Marla.

"Oh man," said Moe.

He got himself a bucket and filled it up with soap and water. He brought it back to the puke puddle and he started to clean it up.

"Marla, do you think you can try again?" Marbleann asked.

Marla kept groaning.

Shirley and Marbleann helped her up and Marla still couldn't walk.

Then Dottie and Kitty arrived. Homer still sat at the counter with his empty glass in front of him. Alice was playing billiards with a few men.

Dottie saw the rest of her team crowded around behind a table.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Dottie asked Alice.

"Marla got herself drunk," Alice replied. "We told her not to drink so much but she kept ordering another drink every time she finished the other."

Moe was back behind the counter washing the glasses.

Dottie rushed up to the girls and asked what happened.

"She's drunk," Neezer replied.

"Oh god," said Dottie. "We've got to go, it's past midnight."

Marla was sitting in the chair with her head down.

"Hey, is that the baby?" one of the men shouted.

The men playing darts turned around and saw Kitty.

"Hey, it's the baby in the league," one of them shouted.

"I'm not a baby," she said.

All the men except for Moe and Homer crowded around her.

They all started talking at once. They shouted over each other and Kitty tried to get out of the circle.

"Where are you going you cute little thing?" one of the men asked.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"We love you Kit or Kitty, however you want to go by," said another guy.

"It's Kit," said Kitty.

She tried to leave the crowd but they followed her.

"Hey, where you're going?" Sherman asked.

"Away from you," she said.

Kitty ran out of Moe's Place. She hated bunch of people being close to her and invading her space. She also hated people being loud around her and talking at once, it sounded gibberish.

Dottie didn't even know her kid sister had left.

Few of the men left the bar and went after kitty. Kitty ran as the men ran after her. They chased her down the street.

Back in Moe's Place, Dottie and Ellen Sue helped Marla up and they helped her walk. The Peaches left the bar.

"Bye, come again," Moe shouted as they left.

"Hey, where's Kit?" Alice asked.

Dottie looked around and saw Kitty was nowhere in sight. Dottie let go of Marla and she was about to fall down again but Beverly and Neezer caught her just in time.

Dottie rushed back in Moe's Place and looked for Kitty.

"Hey, have you seen Kit?" Dottie asked.

"She left while you were over there," a few men pointed at the chair Marla was sitting in.

Dottie rushed back outside without saying thank you.

"She left the place," Dottie told her team. "You guys get a ride back to the hotel and you two help Marla get back, I'm looking for Kit."

And Dottie rushed off. "Kit," she called. "Kit."

Kitty had ran around the corner down the street. She hid in the ally to ditch the guys but they saw her run in there so they followed her in. She shoved her way out of there and continued running.

Then she saw a car coming. She jumped out in the middle of the street and the car slammed on its breaks.

"Hey lady," said the guy inside.

Kitty ran to the passenger side and opened the door. "Can you pitch me a ride to the Starlite Hotel?"

"Where the hell is that?" the guy asked.

He had no clue where the place was at because he wasn't from the area. The license plate read Illinois, where Rockford is, the home town of the Peaches.

Kitty closed the door and continued running. She ran back the other way she came form.

Dottie still looked for her sister. "Kit?" she called. She was getting really worried.

How could she take off like that? Did she decide to go back to the hotel and didn't tell her she was heading back? That girl still had a lot to learn.

Then Kitty ran around the corner and she saw her. "Dottie," she called.

The men were still chasing after her.

"Kit," said Dottie.

'These men won't stop bothering me," she said.

"C'mon," said Dottie as she took her hand.

"Sorry guys but we need to head back to the hotel. It's late. Come back to our next game when we play here or come to Rockford to see us," Dottie told them.

"Okay Dottie," said one of them.

"Bye Baby in the League," the men shouted as she left with Dottie.

"Kit, what were you doing?" Dottie asked.

"Trying to get away from them," she said.

"Why?"

"They were bothering me."

"How?"

"They wouldn't stop shouting and they were all talking at once and they were all too close to me crowded around me I couldn't breathe."

"Oh Kit, you're supposed to be friendly as possible and gracious," Dottie told her.

"On occasions," said Kitty.

"What I don't get is you get mad at me when I get all the attention and now you finally get it today and you don't like it, gee I wonder why's that?'

"They were loud and too close," said Kitty.

"And you run off to solve the problem? Didn't you tell them to back away to give you space or tell them speak one at a time. They like you."

"For a baby, but not me. They called me Baby in the League."

"Well at least you got a new nick name finally. You hated 'kid sister'."

"And I don't like my new name."

"It seems like no matter what new name you get, you will always hate it."

This time, Kitty felt the urge to pee. She was finally able to hold it because it didn't come out in her diapers. She had finally gotten control of her bladder back.

Dottie and her kid sister got a ride back to the hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**The Article in the Paper**

The Peaches were playing in their home town two days later. Mae waited anxiously to go up to bat as she practiced swinging. Then she felt pee trickle down her legs. She was wetting herself again for the forty-fifth time.

The same guy who mocked the girls about them can't play ball and babies can't play ball, stood up and said, "Looks like we have another baby in the league. Hey, it's baby in the league two. Two babies."

Three more men stood up and climbed up on the stands yelled, "Go baby in the league two."

"Shut up," Mae shouted as Dottie ran up to her. "Mae, c'mon, time to get you cleaned up."

Mae went with her to the locker room. She had her sit down so she could take off her cleats and socks.

"But I can do it," Mae told her.

"Nonsense, babies can't do it themselves."

"But I'm not a baby."

"You are now. Big people don't wet themselves."

Then Dugan and Miss Cuthbert came in the locker room. They ordered her to sit down too.

"I can do it myself. I'm not a baby."

"Mae, sit down or we'll give you a spanking," Dottie ordered.

"You wouldn't dare," said Mae.

"Sit," Jimmy ordered.

"Doris!" Mae screamed.

Jimmy and Dottie pushed Mae onto the gurney. He and Miss Cuthbert held her down as Dottie took off her cleats and socks. She couldn't kick because Jimmy held her legs.

"Doris!" Mae kept creaming.

"Scream all you want. She can't hear you," Jimmy yelled.

Then Miss Cuthbert and Jimmy had her stand up. Dottie lifted up her uniform and unbuckled the belt and pulled down her shorts. Then she pulled down her underwear that was long. They were like shorts. Dottie had her step out of them and then she left and came back with some diapers and rubber pants.

"No, I'm not a baby," Mae yelled. "I don't need them."

"Mae, this is your forty-fifth time you've had an accident, you definitely need them," said Dottie.

Jimmy and Miss Cuthbert took her over to a table and had her lie on it. Dottie got a rag and got it wet and she wiped her legs and bottom. Then she laid the diapers under her and pulled them up and pinned them shut. Then she put the rubber pants on her and pulled them up over her diapers.

They took her out of the locker room and out to the dugout. Mae was embarrassed.

Her diapers showed under her uniform.

"We need to borrow one of your uniform socks," said Dottie.

"She can borrow mine," said Beans. She sat down and took off her cleats and socks. She handed the socks to Dottie and she had Mae sit down. Miss Cuthbert and Jimmy forced her to sit down and Dottie put the socks on her and her cleats.

The game had been paused while she was getting changed.

Then Mae was ready to bat.

"No, don't make me go out there," said Mae. "Doris?"

"Sorry Mae, we warned you," she said. "We told you to stop being a brat and putting stuff in Kit's drink to make her wet herself, so here you are getting what you deserved."

"Yeah," said the Peaches, even Kitty. She had shorts under her uniform again because she didn't have to wear diapers anymore since she could control her bladder again and she was more grown up than when the season started.

"I'm sorry," Mae shouted. "I'll stop putting stuff in Kitty's drink to wet herself."

"Her name is Kit," said Dottie.

"Yeah," said the whole team.

"I'll stop putting people down," Mae continued, "I'll stop being mean, I'll stop being the ringleader of rule breaking, I'll stop-"

"No Mae, we gave you lot of chances to change and you never did so here you are," said Dottie. "After the game's over, you will get the same treatment my sister had."

"Noooo," Mae shouted as she was forced out of the dugout.

People in the stands saw her diapers. Even the photographers and the newsmen.

The photography men snapped picture of her. People laughed and then she noticed Walter and Lowenstein in the stands.

Mae ran where they would notice her. "Harvey! Lowenstein," Mae yelled.

She lifted up her skirt and showed them her diapers.

Instead they laughed too. They let the people laugh at her and make fun of her.

"Looks like we got a new baby in the league," a teenage girl yelled.

"Don't forget your bottle."

"Don't forget your pacifier."

Mae started to cry when she heard those remarks. .

"Play ball," said the umpire.

The game begin again.

"Now batting for the Rockford Peaches, number five, Mae Mordabito," said the announcer.

"Baby in the league," people shouted.

"Mae, get batting," Jimmy yelled.

Doris picked up a bat and tossed it at her.

Mae picked it up and went to home plate and got in her batting position.

"Here's the pitch," said the announcer as the South Bend pitcher threw the pitch.

Mae swung and hit the ball.

"Swing and a hit," said the announcer as Mae ran.

She ran past first and then headed for second.

"Wet all the way Mae, wet all the way," few of the Peaches were saying.

"Mordabito is heading for second," said the announcer.

"Dirt in the skirt Mae dirt in the skirt," Jimmy yelled.

Mae slid into second base feet first.

"Safe," said the umpire.

"She's in there," said the announcer, "No wonder they now call her Wet all the way Mae. She has been having lot of accidents lately and she is now in diapers finally."

People in the stands laughed and so did the Blue Sox.

Mae got up and stood on second base. She had never felt so embarrassed before and humiliated.

Then Mae woke up from her nightmare. She was in her hotel room with Doris in South Bend. The lights were off and Doris was sleeping. Everyone was sleeping. It was three in the morning and the rest of the Peaches were already back from Moe's Place. Mae was sleeping on the floor with a pillow because Doris wouldn't let her sleep in the same bed with her. She didn't want her to wet it so Mae was forced to sleep on the floor. But something wasn't right. She was soaked. Her nightie was wet from having another accident in her sleep. She was even madder at Dottie for switching drinks with Kitty.

She got up and turned on a light. Doris didn't wake up.

Mae took off her nightie and her underwear. She threw them on the ground and picked up her pillow. She turned off the light and moved to another spot on the floor where it wasn't wet.

But she had troubles falling asleep. She couldn't get comfortable on the floor and in her birthday suit with nothing on it.

The Peaches got up at Six. Mae had no problems getting up because being on the floor was so uncomfortable. Mae had wet again. She hoped the meds had worn off by now.

Doris got dressed. She did her hair and put on her lipstick.

In the other hotel room, Jimmy woke up Miss Cuthbert from her deep sleep. She got up and stretched and yawned.

"I'm up," she said.

Jimmy left the room.

Miss Cuthbert still felt a little tired but she had to get dressed into her chaperon uniform and do her job. She had to make sure the girls were up and doing their thing.

She took off her nightie and changed her underwear and put on a clean pair. She put on her bra and her chaperon uniform. She did her hair and put on her green hat. Chaperons had to wear hats too. The color of them matched their outfits. Miss Cuthbert wore green. An ugly dark color. She left her hotel room and checked on the girls.

Kitty was going around announcing she didn't have to wear diapers anymore because she could control her bladder again. Kitty was dressed in her same clothes. Her hair was still disheveled.

"Kit, you need to do your hair and put on your make up," Miss Cuthbert told her.

Kitty went back in her hotel room. She brushed her hair and put in her barrettes.

In the other hotel room, Mae got dressed. She put on one of her dresses and left the hotel room to use the bathroom. She went to the end of the hall and went in the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. She sat on the toilet to see if she had to go. She didn't so she got up and brushed her teeth. After she was done, she rinsed off her tooth brush and rinsed out her mouth. Then she went back to her hotel room. She did her hair and put on some lipstick and make up.

After the girls were done getting ready, they packed their suitcases and grabbed their clean uniforms. They washed them the night they checked in. They took them to the bus. Everyone had to check out before they left. So far Mae had not had another accident.

Maybe the stuff had worn off.

Kitty sat in her seat after she put her suitcase under the bus. She put on her Rockford hat and took out her drawing pad and begin to draw.

Evelyn told Norman she had to stop at a store so she could buy some more Harvey bars for her son.

Isn't it about time you stop spoiling your son rotten? He thought.

He didn't like Stilwell either. None of the Peaches did except for Evelyn since she was his mother. Jimmy didn't like him either nor Miss Cuthbert.

On the way out of town, the Peaches stopped at a café to get some breakfast. Evelyn bought more Harvey bars for her son in another store. She actually bought the whole box of them and the total cost was only a dollar. Each Harvey bar was five cents and Evelyn bought twenty of them.

"Evelyn, you gotta stop giving your son chocolate," said Doris when she saw her with the bars. "It's making him fatter. Pretty soon he be so big he wouldn't be able to get on the bus or fit in any seats when he's older."

Stilwell indeed had gained weight since he had come to travel with the Peaches. Evelyn even had to go out and buy him some bigger clothes that fit. He didn't wear any little boy clothes because none of them fit so he had to wear big boy clothes.

Evelyn took her son in the café with the rest of the team.

Kitty got herself a muffin.

Evelyn bought her and her son some fruit but Stilwell wanted a chocolate bar only.

"No Stilwell, you need some fruit. Eat this," she gave him a banana, "and then you can have a chocolate bar."

Stilwell bit through the banana skin.

"No Stilwell," said Evelyn. "Don't eat the skin, peel it off before you eat it."

As Evelyn peeled off the skin, Mae spotted a newspaper stand outside across the street. She went outside and got one and opened it. As she looked through it, she spotted an article. The head line read Will this be the end of Baby in the League. Below it was a picture of Kit and her diapers stuck out from under her uniform. It was taken while she was up to bat.

Mae skimmed the article. It took up the whole page. Then she went back across the street and into the café. She showed the picture to Doris.

"Oh let me read," she said as she grabbed the paper.

"No, get your own," said Mae as she tried to pull it away from her.

"No I'll be quick," said Doris. "Let me read."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Doris and Mae fought over the paper.

"Hey what's going on?" Dottie asked.

"It's mine," said Mae.

"Let me read it," said Doris.

On the front page Dottie saw the picture.

"Oh my," she said. "Don't let Kit see it."

Then the paper ripped.

"Now look what you done," said Doris.

"Me, you did it. You should have let me read it."

Then Ellen Sue saw the picture and wanted to see the article.

"Get your own," said Doris.

"I got it right outside," Mae pointed.

Ellen Sue went outside and got a newspaper herself.

She looked for the article and found it. She read part of it and came back inside.

She showed the picture to Marla, Shirley, Beans, and to everyone else but none of them would let Kitty see.

She noticed all the girls except for Dottie, Mae, and Doris, crowded around Ellen Sue. Stilwell was trying to shove his way through to see. Kitty got up and went up to them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," said Beans.

"But I want to see," said Kitty.

"No you wouldn't want to see it, trust us," said Alice. "You will get mad and get bad luck."

But Kitty wouldn't listen. She kept trying to shove her way through but the girls kept blocking her out. Dottie got up and got her.

"Kit, don't worry about it," she told her.

Kitty broke free from her. "You're not the boss of me. Who died and made you my mother?"

"I'm your sister and believe me you would not want to see what they are looking at."

"She looks so cute," she overheard Shirley say.

"Too bad it all had to end thanks to them," said Helen.

Then Kitty got suspicious. Were they talking about her?

Then she heard Mae and Doris giggling at another table. They were both sitting together reading the paper. Kitty walked up to them and Doris and Mae folded the paper so she would not see but too late. She saw a picture of her and the diapers from under her uniform.

"You guys are reading about me," she said shouted.

"No we're not," said the girls.

"Yes you are," said Kitty. "Why else wouldn't you let me see what you guys were reading?"

"We didn't want to upset you," said Evelyn as Kitty ran outside.

Dottie followed after her.

Jimmy and Miss Cuthbert were looking at her but then they went back to eating their food after she and Dottie went outside.

Then they both got up and went up to the girls to see what was going on. Ellen Sue showed them the article.

"She's cute," said Jimmy.

"Where did you get the paper?" Miss Cuthbert asked.

"Across the street. Newsstand," Helen replied for Ellen Sue.

Miss Cuthbert walked away from the girls and went outside. She looked across the street and saw the guy with the newspaper stand. People were going by buying a newspaper from him. He was also selling Life magazines and other magazines.

In front of the café, Kitty was banging her head on the wall of the building.

"Kitty stop," said Dottie.

Kitty kept banging her head so Dottie had to stop her by grabbing her.

Miss Cuthbert saw her right when she came outside and Dottie was trying to get her to stop.

Miss Cuthbert butted in. "Kit don't do that. You don't want a concussion."

Dottie pushed her away. "I'm handling it. Don't worry about her. It's my job. You worry about the other girls."

Miss Cuthbert ran across the street to get a newspaper.

The newsstand guy saw Kitty banging her head.

An old couple walked by and they took a newspaper from him.

"This is so humiliating," said Kitty as she kicked the building.

"Lot of people like you," said Dottie. "Didn't you notice how much attention you got? It's what you always wanted."

"I didn't want this kind of attention,'" and she kicked the building some more.

A few people looked at her as they walked by.

Is she mentally impaired or something? One of them thought. She belongs in an institution.

What a brat.

Miss Cuthbert bought a newspaper and went across the street again. She went back in the café.

The Peaches finished eating and they all went outside and across the street.

They each got a newspaper from the guy at the newsstand. Then, "Sorry I'm all out."

"I'm going to read this whole article," said Neezer.

"I wish there weren't so many words," said Shirley.

"I'll help you read it," said Mae.

Then Jimmy and Miss Cuthbert came outside.

"Girls, c'mon,' Jimmy yelled across the street. "We gotta get going."

It was hard for them to hear because there were cars in the street.

"Girls," Jimmy yelled again. This time they heard him.

"We gotta get going. To the bus."

Kitty was still throwing her tantrum. This time she was kicking and screaming and Dottie was standing there watching her waiting for her to calm down.

The girls went to the bus. They sat down in their seats and read the article. Some had to crowd over the seats to read the article since not everyone got the newspaper. Mae was reading to Shirley.

Then Jimmy got on the bus carrying Kitty on his back. She was screaming at him to put her down. Dottie and Miss Cuthbert followed behind them. Jimmy dumped Kitty in her seat and told her to quiet down and quit acting like a baby.

Kitty sat up in her seat. Her hair was disheveled and so was the make up on her face. You could tell where the tears had went down because the make up wasn't there anymore and her face was also red and so were her eyes from all the crying. Norman turned on the engine and left South Bend.

The girls continued reading the article. Kitty heard snickering and giggling.

"I can't believe they decided to ask us what we think of the baby in the league?" she heard Helen say.

The girls were discussing the question that was asked at the end of the article. It was asking the readers what they thought of the Peaches treating Kit and rather they shall let it continue or not.

Miss Cuthbert was sitting in her seat reading the article too.

The article didn't just appear in the South Bend Tribune, it also appeared in the papers in Racine, Kenosha, and Rockford. It also appeared in the Chicago Tribune. People read the article and discussed it to their friends, family, spouse, etc. They even responded to the article and mailed them to Harvey's House in Chicago. Most of them enjoyed what was happening and the ones who never even went to any of the games thought what the Peaches were doing to one of their team mate's was cute so they decided it should continue so they can come to the games and see the baby as well. Even a few English teachers in High School turned it into an assignment for their students. They each had to write a response to the question in the article about rather the Rockford Peaches shall continue the baby treatment or not. Most of them liked it and most girls didn't. They thought it was cruel because them women didn't have much rights and they wanted to have rights too just the same as men. So they wrote it was cruel and abusive and it shouldn't continue.

All week, Harvey and Lowenstein opened their mail and read the responses they got from people who read the article. They separated them too. They had a pile for the yes's to the baby in the league and to no's to baby in the league. The yes pile was indeed higher than the no's pile.

"Looks like we finally have a decision," Harvey told Lowenstein at the end of the week.

"What is that?" Lowenstein asked.

"The Peaches can continue treating one of their team mates like a big baby."

"Hope this will bring a big crowd now," said Lowenstein as he wiped his glasses. He put them back on. "Some people in the letters said they will come to the games if Kit Keller is a baby again."

"This would be good for the league. The more people, the great," said Harvey.

"Think they will continue this again next year?" Lowenstein asked.

"I don't know," said Harvey.

"Hopefully Kit will grow up. She is a good player but her attitude is lousy. That's why her team decided to treat her like a baby in the first place. The tantrums, the poor sportsman ship, the- god why did she had to make the team? If it weren't for her, this wouldn't have happened. Did you read what the Peaches said about her in the article? She whined, she complained, she threw some temper tantrums."

"Ira, I've read the article," Harvey interrupted. "Now I'm going to get a hold of the newsmen again and tell them and have them put the article in the paper about the baby in the league is back."

"Now I need to inform the Peaches that," said Lowenstein.

Now back to the day Kitty had the tantrum outside the café in South Bend. Kitty was sitting in her seat frowning. She was too mad to draw so she just sat there. Then the article was thrown in her seat on her lap. Kitty jumped when the paper flew in front of her face and landed on her lap.

Mae had tossed the article in front of her so she could read it and hopefully get pissed off and throw another tantrum.

"You wanted to see it before, now you can," Mae told her.

Kitty picked up the article and read it. It made her angry. A few girls talking behind her back to the newsmen back in South Bend the day Lowenstein had put an end to the treatment. They told them what a big baby she was and how embarrassing she was to the public and they gave them details about her tantrums and her behavior. She read about how she got mad at Dottie in Monopoly back at the boarding house in Rockford and how she griped and complained constantly of how good Dottie is and how she refused to cheer her team on because she was too busy being angry at Dottie and jealous of her.

The article even mentioned of her diapering and how they made her drink from a bottle and how she had to suck on her pacifier and it even mentioned her having it pinned on her uniform during the games. The article mentioned all her treatment, the baby food, the toys they got her, the naps she has to take, her urinating and defecating in her diapers.

This grossed Kitty out. Oh no what if this ended up on the radio too as well. Then her parents all the way in Oregon would hear about it if they happened to be listening to the right channel. They would know about her torture she's had and they would darn well believe she deserved it. They never loved their second daughter much as Dottie. Kitty had been trouble to them her whole life. She never outgrew having tantrums, her balance wasn't as good as Dottie's. As a matter of fact she couldn't even walk backwards or run or stand on one foot or touch her nose with her eyes closed. Every time Kitty did try to run backwards, she would end up falling down. She was known as the clumsy kid in town when she and Dottie were kids. But when they both started to play softball and when Dottie worked with her skills to help her get better, it also helped her balance as well so hers got better. She could do well in softball. She was a great pitcher but her hitting was lousy because she wouldn't stop swinging at the high balls. She loved the high ones so she refused to leave them alone. She could never hit them of course due to her poor eye coordination. But she would not give up. She will eventually hit them when she keeps practicing at swinging at them.

The other thing the Kellers couldn't stand about Kit was her stubbornness. She was so stubborn they couldn't get her to do something they wanted her to do. They couldn't get her to eat all the food they gave her when she was a baby because she kept spitting it out. They even tried mixing the food together and it still didn't work because she kept spitting it out. They couldn't even get her to use the potty when she was a toddler because she never wanted to sit on it because she didn't have to go. So they had to make her by holding her on top of the hole in the outhouse. The Kellers' did not have indoor plumbing. They didn't have electricity either until the 1930's.

Yes she and Dottie were both adopted so they didn't look like sisters. The reason the Kellers didn't get rid of Kit was because then Dottie wouldn't have a sister anymore and she be lonely so they kept her. Yes they could have taken her to the orphanage and trade her for another kid but they didn't. At least they had some love for her.

Kitty finished reading the article. The question she saw at the end made her mad. She crumbled up the paper and ripped it into pieces.

Mae watched her reaction.

"Mae, you didn't?" said Evelyn.

Mae nodded. "I did. Look at her go. What a big baby she is."

Everyone ignored Kitty's behavior. Who cares if she was ripping up a section from the paper.

Even Dottie ignored her. Miss Cuthbert and Jimmy didn't care either, nor the bus driver.

Kitty kept ripping up the paper. Then she got out of her seat to rip up the other same article about her. She started picking up each newspaper and looking for the article and she ripped it. Beverly tried to stop her from tearing up her paper but Kitty kept doing it. Dottie and few of the other girls tried to stop her. Kitty stopped and picked up another newspaper and ripped up the article.

"Kit, stop," said Ellen Sue.

"No don't Kit," said Neezer.

"Kit, cut it out," said Dottie.

Kitty put down the torn up article and shoved by the girls. She picked up another newspaper and ripped up that same article. Connie and Alice tried pulling the article out of her hands but fighting over it ripped it.

In the front Miss Cuthbert got up and went up the aisle to stop the fight.

"Girls girls," she said. "This isn't lady like."

This time Kitty grabbed the newspaper from Evelyn and went leafing for the article. She found it and ripped it up.

"She's ripping up our newspaper," said Helen.

Miss Cuthbert walked up to Kitty and grabbed her.

"Kit stop," she said.

But Kitty didn't listen, she kept on ripping up the article.

Evelyn kept her son's eyes covered. She didn't want her sweet little boy to see the behavior and learn it from her.

Then Jimmy got out of his seat and went up to Miss Cuthbert and Kitty. He grabbed Kitty's throat and knocked out her circulation and she passed out.

The commotion stopped. Miss Cuthbert and Jimmy took Kitty back to her seat and set her down. Her head leaned against the window with her eyes closed.

Evelyn gave Stilwell a Harvey bar for being so good during the episode.

Jimmy and Miss Cuthbert went back to their seats and sat down.

"Look what you did Mae," said Doris laughing.

"I just love watching her like this," said Mae.

"Mean," said Shirley.

"No, it's funny," Mae corrected.

Kitty slept on the way back to Rockford but every time she woke up, Jimmy would pass her out again by grabbing her neck. Kitty would fell back in her seat.

"Do you think you can teach me how to do that?" Dottie asked him.

"Sure," said Jimmy.

Dottie was starting to like him. He wasn't bad after all. She admired how he did things such as getting her kid sister to stop causing a big commotion on the bus and how he knocked out Lowenstein at the Suds Bucket when he showed up.

When they got to Rockford, everyone got their things off the bus and brought them in the boarding house, even the baby bottles, diapers, the pins, and the rubber pants. Kitty had woken up when they got there. Ellen Sue tapped her shoulder and she woke up. She grabbed her things and brought them inside to her room but she left her dolls and pacifier on the bus. She didn't need them.

After Dottie was done bringing her things to her room, she went outside with Jimmy to the backyard and he gave her her first lesson of how to put someone to sleep. The first lesson he gave her was sneaking up on someone. Dottie did that but Jimmy kept catching her.

"No no no," said Jimmy. "Try to be patient. Here look that way and don't turn around until I say so."

Dottie looked at the street Jimmy pointed to. Then Jimmy's arm went around her neck.

Dottie got startled.

"See like that," he said.

He walked away and looked at the sky and the flowers and the yard. Then he felt two skinny arms go around his neck.

It was Dottie.

Jimmy turned around after Dottie let go of him.

"You got it," he said. "All right. Now to show you where to cut off the circulation on someone's neck."

Jimmy showed her where on her neck. Then he gave her a step of how to do it.

"You grab someone right here," he showed Dottie on her neck. "And you do this."

He showed her but he didn't make her pass out. He only pretended. "Now try it with me."

"With you?" Dottie asked. "I can't. I can't do this to you."

"Fine, we'll find a volunteer," said Jimmy. "How about Miss Cuthbert?"

"No," said Dottie.

"Stilwell."

"Evelyn might get mad."

"Kit."

"Nah, she already had enough naps. Let's wait until her next episode."

Then a dog came by. It belonged to one of the neighbors who lived across the street from the boarding house. It was a Yellow Lab. He ran in the grass.

Jimmy grabbed him and put his hands around his neck and squeezed it. The dog fell down.

"Like that," he said.

"I can't do that to an innocent animal," said Dottie.

"Why not, it won't hurt them. They'll wake up eventually."

"But what about the owners? Wouldn't they get worried about their-"

"Geez Dottie, they're animals," Jimmy interrupted. "They live outside anyway so they might not even know they're gone."

Back in those days, most people kept their pets outside because it was unsanitary to have them in the house. Then he decided to call it quits to training for the day.

They went back in the boarding house leaving the unconscious dog in the yard.


End file.
